Always With You
by TakaShira
Summary: FIN! Classic girl from Mystic Moon falls for Dilandau. *oh to be a fanchild when the world was so small, so simple* Dilandau/OC Sue before Sues were Sue
1. The End Before The Beginning

**PERMA DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!!**  
  
This is my story, my wish. It travels from reality and fantasy twisted elegantly, then it transforms itself into a dream, becoming a version of my wish. The story, between the beginning and end it a twisted form of my true desires, of having someone who will always be there for me, even if they are life times away.  
  
I dedicate this to my angels, Tamey, Kyle, T.J., and most of all Josh, who ruled my heart. Even in death I feel my love's mind laughing and crying with me. I am never alone, he is always with me, I know he likes my new love because I feel him encourage me to continue through the tears to the light which only two people have brought to me; my Angel and my Muse. Josh is my protector, but Tom is my inspiration to live, laugh and write, he is my happy ending and has ruled my heart since the first time we met, so this is also to my Muse, and if he ever reads this I want him to know, I don't give up what I love easily. And I now have two people who will always be there for my. Every girl dreams of a knight in shining armour, I have two.  
  
This is true in ways, the conversation, the tears. But in ways it is false. I can fight, but I don't always win, and I sure wouldn't win against the Dragon Slayers, I mean come on. I'm not a cheerleader, yet, and I don't do the flips and all. I do have blond hair, just not super long. And I believe I am beautiful (every girl should), but I have to, if ever I doubt this, I have four angels and one muse tell me otherwise.  
  
And now my story, my dream…but I can't write in first person format and I've changed some names. (I come up with some weird ones, sorry)  
  
~*~  
  
An emerald-eyed girl entered her second story room. Her blond ponytail trailed behind her as she ran to her bed, flinging herself into her mountain of pillows, crying. Her still damp hair clung to her visible waist because of her tight, sleeveless, spandex cheerleading shirt. Her hair coated itself over her body, usually it would reach her thighs. She cried as she replayed the heart shattering conversation she had had after her cheerleading practice and after dinner with her boyfriend. He had been driving her home.  
  
~  
  
"Rayana…" Tory said quietly from the drivers seat.  
  
"Yeah?" She had answered watching the sunset, before looking at his troubled face. "I love you." She said as she touched his hand. He pulled it away and placed it on the wheel, remaining silent. "Tory?" He still refused to look at her. But she had always known how to get him out of one of these moods. She turned back to the sun. "Are you going to dump me?" She asked casually.  
  
"I don't know." She head snapped around to look at him. This had been something new.  
  
"What?" She choked out.  
  
"I don't know." He repeated.  
  
"Do you want me?" She replied.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
"I don't know." At this she felt a tear run down her cheek, she quickly turned to hide it.  
  
"You're going to dump me. Why?"  
  
"I never said I was going to." He replied.  
  
"You didn't deny it either! So why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Stop saying that! I have a right to know. Now tell me!" She demanded.  
  
"I don't know." He refused to yell at her, he never had and he never would.  
  
"So you are?"  
  
"What would you do if I did?"  
  
"What do you think I'd do?"  
  
"Hurt yourself." He hated the thought, she had done it before, many times.  
  
"I won't." She sighed. She wanted to, it would take her mind off of this hurt, but he would never let her, and she had promised. 'You changed you for the better, you know it was hard, and now you are abandoning me.'  
  
"You will." He stated.  
  
"I promise I won't hurt myself."  
  
"You probably will anyway."  
  
"Don't do that. I have never broken a promise to you, and since I'll always love you, I'll keep this one too. Now why?"  
  
"You'll be happier without me."  
  
"What! No I won't!"  
  
"Well you aren't happy now." He finally looked at her, seeing the tears on her face. He then turned away before he could do anything about them.  
  
"I am." The tears flowed faster.  
  
"You can do better. I don't treat you right."  
  
"But I still love you, I don't care how you treat me."  
  
"But I care."  
  
"Please don't do this, please." She begged.  
  
"Ray, you'll be happier." He stated.  
  
"I don't want anyone but you."  
  
"You'll get over me."  
  
"Please give me another chance."  
  
"You didn't do anything!" He exclaimed. He had slightly raised his voice, but he knew that it wasn't enough to make her flinch away.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please."  
  
"I don't know." He repeated.  
  
"Then just do it, Dump me. Tell me you don't want me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say you don't want me anymore and then you won't have to worry about me ever again."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? That's the way I want it." She cried.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then say you hate me."  
  
"But I don't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I still care about you." He felt a single tear drift down his face.  
  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Just say you don't want me." She tried again.  
  
"No. There has to be a nicer way."  
  
She sighed. "Fine, are you going to dump me?" She got now answer. "Are you going to dump me?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I'm praying for a no. Now are you?"  
  
"…yes…"  
  
"Why?" She cried harder.  
  
"You'll be happier."  
  
~  
  
"How can I be happy when I'm not with you?" She cried into her pillows. She felt the anger grow inside of her steadily. She then threw herself off the bed and stood tall. "Why?" She then thought of her gang, Tory had hated the idea of his girlfriend involved with anything like that. "If I leave them…" Then she thought of her best friends there. She owed them so much. "I can't do that…" She cried even harder. "But I can run away, and go to them later." She quickly packed her cheerleading bag with everything she might need. She replaced her prep pants with baggy ones, pulling them on over her spankies [spandex shorts for under cheerleading skirts], throwing the tight pants into the bag. She then pulled a baggy sweater over her cheerleading shirt and quickly braided her hair. Her eyes scanned the room to find anything forgotten. She then grabbed the bag and went to her balcony. "Might as well just disappear." She began to climb down between the wall of the house and the column of her balcony. She glanced up, letting the moon catch her eye. "I wish I was anywhere but here, I can't face him, never. I wish it would all just end." She continued to climb down. Once she was on the ground she looked back up at the moon not noticing the thin beam of light that sliced through her centre, not until it grew and encased her entire self drawing her upwards., into the heavens. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rayana landed in a meadow with the sun setting. She looked around in wonder. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself. She looked up to see two moons hanging in the sky.  
  
"Where am I?" She said aloud as she looked around again. "Well it sure isn't earth. I guess I got my wish. And I hope I never go back!" She screamed at the floating planet. She let a tear fall as she sat down to think. 'Maybe someone saw that light, I'll wait here…but what if they're really freaking looking and want to suck out my brains?' She got up and jogged over to a tree and easily climbed up it. "There now unless they find me, I'll be somewhat safe, unless I fall out…meh." She lay down on the thick branch and wrapped her feet as far around the trunk as she could letting her hands fall down so she could watch the meadow somewhat comfortably. She closed her eyes to wait for someone to show up.  
  
It was dark before anyone did show up and she was still sleeping as the figures entered the moonlight.  
  
Dilandau cursed the moons for reflecting their light off of his hair, allowing who ever might be near his position, but he also thanked them for giving him light to see by. He lead his personal Dragon Slayers into the meadow; Gatti, Chesta, Viole, Miguel, Guimel, and Dalet. He jumped down off of his horse to search the ground, he was sure that the light had landed here. He ran his hand over the flattened grass. He followed the trail over to a large tree where it stopped. He climbed up stealthily after signalling to his Slayers to come closer. He stayed aloft for a few moments, then with a crash Rayana fell out. She screamed and whined when she landed. Dilandau landed in a cat-like fashion at her side. His Dragon Slayers jumped down and blocked off her escape.  
  
"Ow, you jerk." She looked at the man beside her. "Hey you're not green and slimy, that's wonderful!" She smiled. He smiled back, only his was cold and wicked. She stood up and brushed herself off. "So…what's you name?" She asked cheerfully looking down at him. He stood tall next to her.  
  
"General Dilandau Albatou." He smirked.  
  
"Well I'm Rayana Seoran." She stuck out her hand. 'I think I should watch myself around them.' She thought as she glanced quickly at the swords and armour of the silver haired men in front of her. He reached out and grasped her hand spinning her around, but before he had a good grip she had flipped him over, grabbed his sword and had it pressed firmly against his throat. Dilandau's face read of such surprise as he looked up at her smirk. He felt a pressing against the arm that was closest to her. His eyes traveled down to where she had him expertly pinned her knee digging into his muscle as her other rested on his stomach. He looked up at her. She handled the blade quite well.  
  
"Where are you from?" He asked, silencing the insults being shouted from his Slayers as they called for him to give them orders and tried to distract her long enough to free the General.  
  
"Earth." She jerked her head up.  
  
"The Mystic Moon." He replied.  
  
"Sure…" She gave him a confused look.  
  
"Let me up." He began to sit up slightly but she slammed him back down, nicking his throat slightly.  
  
"Um…no." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because you're going to kill me."  
  
"I promise I won't." She looked at him suspiciously. "I swear on my position as General of the Dragon Slayers."  
  
"How do I know that's who you really are?"  
  
"Lord Dilandau is not a liar!" Chesta yelled, joined by the others.  
  
"Fine." She got up quickly, still holding the sword. Dilandau stood and faced her.  
  
'Hm…she is strong. I wonder…' Dilandau thought as she fell onto the ground. Chest stood over her with his sword out, he had hit in the head with the hilt of his sword. Dilandau jumped onto his horse and had the girl passed up to him, he laid her across in front of him, placing his hand on her back to keep her from falling to her death under his horse's hooves.  
  
~*~  
  
Rayana woke up to a splitting headache. She sat up and looked around. 'Where am I?' She asked herself groggily. The stonewalls reminded her of medieval dungeons. She face fell at the thought. 'Those jerks! They knocked me out and put me in this cell!' She looked around, 'This dirty cell.' She made a face and stood up. The extra weight on her wrist caused her to look down. Her wrists her chained to the wall. She groaned and swayed as her head throbbed again. She raised one hand instantly to place in on the wall, but her hand didn't seem to function properly and she fell to the side, luckily her shoulder hit the wall and held her up…until she fell backwards onto her butt. 'This is no way to treat my ass that's for sure.' She thought as she sat up on her knees. She leaned against the wall and groaned as she begged for her headache to subside for a while but she received no mercy. 'Where the hell is that bag of mine?' She looked around. 'Oh don't tell me we left it in that damn tree!' She groaned again. 'This can't be happening. I am chained to the wall on another world. I must have taken quite a fall off my balcony.' She looked around. 'But I don't think I want to wake up just yet.' She sighed and leaned her head against the cold wall, allowing the cold to help her head, she was sure that she had a fever. 'I don't doubt it, I'm probably going to get sick from being in here, it's cold.' She heard a cough… 'I guess I'm not the only one.' She sighed and closed her eyes. 'Well I wonder what's going to happen now. And what was up with that silver haired dude? Dilandau? What the hell kind of name is that huh? Dilandau, well I guess it just rolls off the tongue…like zipper…' She smiled as she stifled a laugh. 'That's a great word. Wait a second…he said he was a General, General of what? Those cute boys…hm, they were fine…' She smiled wickedly. 'Mmm…they'd be pretty good, I mean if this is anything like our medieval times these boys have had more girl then any of the boys in my school…but who cares about those jerks, I hope a meteorite hits earth, so there.' She made a face. 'Ok maybe just a small meteorite.' She smiled. She could hear the sound of boots coming down the hallway; she looked out of her barred wall. 'Who the hell walks that loudly, my goodness!' She sighed and rested her head on the wall. The creak of metal didn't phase her.  
  
"Look sleeping beauty is awake now." She looked up and saw one of the boys from before, the one with the shoulder length brown hair.  
  
"What do you want?" She looked back to the brick wall.  
  
"Mmm…" The boys said. "I want something I can't have…yet." He smiled wickedly.  
  
"Try ever." She smirked back. The boys glared at her.  
  
"Dalet, you got shut down." Another boy said as he entered, his short brown hair shone from the torches in the hallway.  
  
"Shut up Miguel." The boy, Dalet, growled. Then stared at the girl as she smiled up at them.  
  
"So boys, what's up?" Rayana smiled sweetly at the boys dressed in blue.  
  
"You're coming with us."  
  
"Really." She dragged the word out earning herself an odd look. "Well if you can get me where ever you're going, I'll be impressed." She then smiled evilly. She stood up and stepped forward pulling the chains tight from the wall. The boys looked at her, seemingly alarmed.  
  
'She is fearless of us.' Dalet thought as he looked at her smile. He walked around her calmly, then waited for her to slack the chains before he disconnected them from the wall. She stood calmly as Dalet tossed one of her chains to Miguel. The each had one chain, each one was attached to one of her wrists. She smiled as they started through the door, leading her. She planted her feet firmly and refused to budge, they noticed this when the chains became tight. They turned to face her and she smiled. "Come on." Dalet rattle the chain slightly. She gave him an insulted look.  
  
"I am not a horse thank you." She growled then she walked forward once she was close enough she punch Dalet in the face. As he fell to the ground she dropped and swung her leg out and spun in an easy move to trip Miguel. She then took off at a run letting the chains drag behind her. Cheers echoed off the walls from the other prisoners. She grabbed a set of keys and tossed them to a cellmate, causing the cheering to become even louder. She raced down the hallway past another pair of boys dressed in grey armour, she quickly punched one in the stomach and elbowed the other in the side of the face. She then took off again, hiding from the next group of three she came across. She then took off again. She could hear rapid footsteps a good distance behind her. They were following. She listened. 'Two I think, maybe three.' She started to run faster. She could hear them yell as they turned the corner of the hallway she was one. 'I guess the others had to squash that little thing I started in the cells.' She smiled and sped up even more going all out. Suddenly her way was blocked by three boys who were dressed in identical armour as Dalet and Miguel. She stopped and glanced around. Dalet and Miguel were approaching fast, the only way she could see out at the moment was a pair of large black metal door to her right. She sighed and bent her arms so the grasped the cold metal chain. Dalet and Miguel smiled as they saw their comrades had stopped the girl from going any further.  
  
"Boys, boys…is there any chance you'd move?" She asked innocently to the three boys blocking her path. They grinned cruelly as they advanced on her. Ray stood her ground as they came closer. She managed to give a good few hits, but before she knew it she was behind the black doors and in a dark room, she stopped fighting and pushed them all roughly away one or two at a time. She managed to duck one hit aimed for her head causing the boy's fist to hit one of his allies in the face causing a small scuffle between the two.  
  
"Hmm…" A drawling voice groaned. The boys all froze and stood straight. Ray looked at them and grinned.  
  
"Jerks." She raised her hand to her jaw and massaged it. "Which one of you…" A boy with curly hair caught her eye. "You?" She asked. He refused to look at her. "I thought so." She walked over to him and backhanded him quite hard. "There ya go, we're even." She smiled and backed away from the boys. "So what the hell happened, this was getting interesting." She head someone clear their throat behind her. "Buckley's." She said absently mindly without turning around. She heard movement behind her and someone groan. She turned slowly and saw three servants dragging a young man across the floor. She looked closely and saw bruises and wounds on his chest and arms. She watched as they exited through a side door. She then heard a slow, soft, low laugh. She looked up at the slightly raised platform. Her eyes travelled up the stairs and up the silver haired man, but her eyes were quickly averted to the source of a low growling noise. Stepping out from the shadows came a huge Great Dane like black dog. She watched as the dog came closer. 'Well I guess I know what happened to that other dude.' She stood her ground as the beast crept closer and closer.  
  
'Hm…going to try to be brave…we'll see about that.' Dilandau smirked as his pet creep closer to the tall blond who still stood still. ' Or are you just frozen in fear? But you look almost like a man with those clothes…' Dilandau started to think as he watched the scene unfold before him.  
  
'Ok this is just a really big dog, I mean Troy has two just like them and they didn't like me at first either, of course I did push Troy when they first met me…' She looked at the dog, straight on. 'It doesn't hurt that much when they bite, but I guess this could also be like our second encounter with the dogs from hell…' She stood her ground and raised her chin exposing her throat. She saw the dog hesitate for a fraction of a second as it was confused. She smiled and made herself look non-threatening yet strong at the same time.  
  
'What is she doing?' Dalet asked in his mind. 'She'll be killed for sure, unless he stops this now.' Dalet moved his chocolate brown eyes to the silver haired lord sitting on his throne. Dilandau looked at the Dragon Slayers for a split second, in that second the beast pounced, landing on her chest, knocking her to the ground. Dilandau stood up quickly but remained on his platform, he craned his neck to see what had happened, if his monster had killed her. He could hear the dog growling.  
  
Ray lay under the dog as its paws dug painfully into her chest. She looked up at the fangs that were ready to bear down on her venerable throat. The dog's growl died as she raised her hand to scratch its ears. 'I bet with that guy as your owner you're abused so you aren't used to kindness are you?' She thought as the dog moved off of her body. She kept scratching it and petting the now over grown puppy as she stood up. She looked up at Dilandau who had a look of surprise. His face then hardened.  
  
"Thor go." Dilandau ordered. To horror of the Dragon Slayers and their General, the dog stayed where he was, under this girl's hand. "Thor!" He yelled, causing the dog to growl. Dilandau looked at the girl in horror but she smiled expectantly. Dilandau's hand traveled quickly to the sword at his side. When she knelt down beside the huge animal and said something in it's ear. The dog licked her face, then trotted off into the shadows. Dilandau looked outraged, ready to kill. He was beyond words. This girl was not only fearless but she challenged his authority and changed his own pet's loyalties. 'Man's best friend!' He yelled in his head. He looked at her, wanting to yell, scream, order her death…but he wanted that pleasure now. 'You are going to suffer.' He growled out loud, causing her to give him an odd look that enraged him even more. "Take her to my chambers, chain her to the wall." He growled. Gatti and Chest picked up her chains and dragged her out of the room while Thor barked and growled at them.  
  
"Thor! No! Stay!" She ordered. Thor growled softly and lay down, watching the Dragon Slayers as they left his former master to train.  
  
Dilandau sat on his throne heavily and looked down at his pet, who looked back. "When will you turn on me?" He asked, Thor only growled. Dilandau stood suddenly, Thor growled again and slunk into a dark corner. "Now what to do with that woman. So very strong. But Thor is my pet, no one takes away my pet." He then yelled in frustration. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rayana entered the room with great difficulty. She was having fun stopping suddenly, but the Dragon Slayers wouldn't let her close to them now. She smirked and stopped again. They looked at her annoyed.  
  
"What's your names anyway? Huh?" She smiled.  
  
"This is Chest I'm Gatti." Said the older, handsome looking one nodding at the innocent looking cute one with blue eyes.  
  
"Nice…" She smiled. Chesta approached her. Ray stood ready. "What are you planning?"  
  
"I doubt that you are going to co-operate when we try to chain you to the wall, am I right?" He asked stopping.  
  
"Yep." She smiled. "Gatti don't try it." Gatti froze behind her. "Oh fine I'll be good. She walked forward, tugging on the chain in Gatti's hand. The followed her suspiciously as they led her to the rings in the wall. Suddenly the punched Gatti and ran for the door. Chesta held on hard to the chain in his hand. Gatti was up suddenly. The chain lost it's slack and she was snapped around to find Gatti in her face. She ducked quickly as he swung at her. Chesta then tackled her from the side, hitting her head against the hard marble floor rendering her unconscious. They dragged her over to the ring and attached her chains to the two rings. They looked down at her.  
  
"She is so strong." Gatti said quietly.  
  
"But she looks like a guy." Chesta observed.  
  
"Yes but she has a very beautiful face, imagine what her body is like under those clothes." Gatti smiled wickedly. Chesta placed his hand on Gatti's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure Dilandau wants her first, maybe when he's done he'll give her to us, if we please him." Chesta then pulled his friend back, leaving the girl lying on the floor. She groaned and moved her head.  
  
Dilandau entered his chamber, still in a foul mood. He looked around for the demon woman; she was lying on the floor unconscious, causing him to smirk. 'Not undefeatable are you.' He said in his mind as he growled in distaste as he watched her. He pulled up a comfortable chair and put his feet up on his desk and watched her with interest planning what he would do to her next. 'It's been awhile since I've had a woman, and I have never had the pleasure of taking a woman who was this strong, this disobedient. The others give themselves to me instantly, this one will be more difficult, but I will take her, and then I'll destroy her.'  
  
~*~  
  
Rayana woke once more on a cold floor with a throbbing head. She groaned as she pushed herself up onto her knees. She looked around the room, its walls were black, furniture and bed were all red. The large windows that covered an entire wall that lead to a balcony was covered with thin red fabric that could be seen through. Ray could see red velvet curtains that were pulled back. The black marble floor was cold to her touch. She looked at the black wood that was used on the canopy bed, serpents, no, dragons wound themselves up and down the posts leading up to the red fabric canopy cover. Her eyes traveled around, finding the beautiful part of every piece she found, from the doors to the sword rack. She noticed that there were many doors that lead into side rooms from this chamber. 'Wish my room was this co-ordinated.' She thought with a smile, which faded slightly when she saw who was sitting at the desk with his feet up on the surface, his armour off to the side, hanging on a clothing rack. His eyes burning into her as she stared back. She sent him a beautiful smile, one she used so often on guys to get what she wanted. Dilandau stared at her not phased by her sign of friendship. He sneered as she stood up with as much grace as she could manage. She fell once, causing him to smirk at her failure. She looked over at him and smiled goofily and shrugged before trying again. She managed to stand straight and proud. She then leaned against the wall with a bored look on her face.  
  
"Hmmm…" He smiled as she 'tried' to look calm. Or so he thought, but really she was just bored.  
  
"What are you humming about there Dilandau." She accented the word as it came out. 'Hee hee hee, yeah you heard me, I am not calling you Lord like all your little warrior boys.' Dilandau watched her, admiring her daringness.  
  
"Nothing." He swung his legs off and stood up. She walked towards him until all slack on the chains no longer existed. Dilandau watched her before coming closer. Suddenly she lashed out with a knife, missing his chest and catching his arm, slashing him from the elbow to the wrist. Dilandau clutched his arm and cursed as he backed away quickly. "You stupid fucking little bitch! I'll kill you!" He screamed at her as he whisked himself to his desk to quickly wrap up the wound before it bled too much. "Where the hell did you get that damn knife!? We searched you! You little whore, I'll have you head for this!" He continued to rant and rave like a lunatic, as she leaned up against the cool dark wall cleaning her nails with the tip of the blade.  
  
"You boys let me have it. Well I guess since I didn't ask they didn't let me have it, but that's where I got it." She smiled sweetly. "You might want to clean that too, it might get infected. "  
  
Dilandau threw a dangerous look at her. He then turned and left.  
  
He didn't return until late after midnight, when she was asleep in the floor. He went straight to his bed not glancing at her again.  
  
~*~  
  
Rayana woke the next morning leisurely. She looked around, the velvet curtains were still shut tight and there was nothing but darkness so she had no idea if Dilandau was still there or not. She sat with her back against the cool wall and stared into the darkness, She suddenly heard noises. Someone was walking across the floor. Suddenly the curtains were opened to the side one, then the other. Rayana shielded her eyes from the light until she could see properly. A girl, no older the 16, a year younger the Ray. The girl made Dilandau's bed, which was empty. 'Did he come back at all?' Ray asked herself. She then felt her stomach rumble. The girl turned to the desk to straighten the papers there and tidy up the clothes on the floor. "Hey. I'm Ray. Do you think maybe I could get some food, or at least something to drink?" The girl turned her head to the chained girl. Her long black hair was hung in a loose ponytail. She sneered when she saw the clothes Ray wore.  
  
"No." She answered plainly.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Ray asked, not liking the girl at all. They dark haired girl's sneer grew and she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because Lord Dilandau thinks that it would be best if you didn't eat anything, maybe then you'll act more civilized. Plus I don't think that you need food."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ray demanded.  
  
"Well I am sure you only where those big clothes to hide you fat stomach and legs." The girl then turned and continued to clean. Ray was beyond words, until she recovered.  
  
"You stupid servant bitch go get me some god damn food before I kick your scrawny ass. If you ask me maybe you should eat something, you look anorexic." Ray sneered this time. The girl walked over and was about to smack Rayana when the blond grabbed the servant's arm and pulling the dark haired girl down in front of her and carefully placing the blade at the girl's throat.  
  
"Let me go!" The black haired girl yelled.  
  
"Um…no…you're a little bitch and you insulted me, and never have I let someone get away with something like that."  
  
"I'm glad Dilandau will kill you!" The hostage screamed.  
  
"Me too." Ray replied with a smile 'Like that would happen'.  
  
"If you don't let me go right now I'll scream."  
  
"So? Like I care." Ray smirked. The girl let out a blood-curdling scream which was cut short by Ray tossing her down and kicking her in the back so she rolled away. A few minutes of listening to the maid sob and say she'd have Ray killed for this and Ray replying that everyone was saying that too her, Dilandau and two Slayers showed up at the door. Ray sat calmly smirking as the black haired girl cried and told Dilandau what had happened, adding in a few lies. Dilandau looked at Ray.  
  
"Silence!" Dilandau snapped at the girl on the floor.  
  
"So then?" Ray smirked.  
  
"I said silence!" Dilandau roared.  
  
"Like I care." Ray replied.   
  
"Get out all of you!" He roared. With one last look at the girl in chains he too left her there to stare out the window into the red tinted world. 


	4. Chapter 4

No one returned to see Rayana the whole day and well into the night. But close to midnight Dilandau entered the room. Ray woke suddenly as he threw a chair at the wall. She stared at him, her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see him form leaning on a bedpost.   
  
'Stupid bastard got himself drunk, what the hell do I care? I'm tired, and so hungry.' She closed her eyes. She heard Dilandau breathing hard. She opened her eyes and watched him, slightly annoyed. His head slowly turned towards her, he began to walk towards her, slightly sideways. Rayana stood up with a small bit of effort. She was so hungry, tired and weak. Suddenly Dilandau fell onto her body, pinning her against the wall. The smell of alcohol on him was sickening. He bite savagely at her neck making her wish to cry out. She tried to fight back but he over powered her almost easily. She felt the chains unlock and fall off of her wrist. He pulled away from her neck, she looked into his eyes, they were filled with anger, lust, and a fire that burned for her, for every woman.   
  
She pushed him away and ran for the door. 'He's so drunk, he won't even be able to stop me.' She hit the door and struggled to find the doorknob as she listened to him come closer. She cried out in frustration, she finally found a soft spot on the door, a pad to open it. She slammed on it again and again. She could hear Dilandau begin to laugh. 'He locked it.' She realized in horror. She turned to face him but he had her pinned to the wall. He pulled out a knife and made quick work of her sweater.   
  
He then picked her up and threw her over his should as she tried to fight. He threw her onto the thick covers of his bed. He was incredibly rough with her as he pulled off her spandex shit and threw it on the floor. He quickly pulled off the rest of her clothes depositing them on the floor as well. He then rid himself of his own clothes and pinned her to the bed. She tried to push him away but he backhanded her quickly then entered her before she regained her senses. To his disappointment she was no virgin and pushed into her again.  
  
'Fine you whore…' He began to use more and more force as he pushed himself in again and again, allowing his fingers to rake her stomach muscle, he lay his hand on her skin there to try to discover her moving trying to get him closer, faster, but there was nothing. He watched her, trying to find a sign of pleasure, or anything at all for that matter. 'Why won't you cry out? Why don't you focus on the pleasure?' He asked.  
  
But she just watched him, refusing to feel any pleasure at all from him, she concentrated on the pain in her face from where he hit her, as it stung and bruised and the pain in her muscles that had not been used for a long while. She just watched as he sweated and pushed in again with more force, hurting her. She opened her mouth to cry out but quickly shut it before any sound made it's way out.  
  
Dilandau tried harder and harder to please her, hurt her, to make a sound escape her lips but that was the only time she had made any sign of pleasure of pain. He just couldn't get anything out of her, not before he himself climaxed and collapsed on top of her. Her eyes were left vacant and her breathing was as slow as it had been when she was sleeping the night before. 'Why?' He asked himself. 'I have never failed to please a woman before. Why? What was wrong? Was it me…' He thought before he fell asleep from exhaustion. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ray woke slowly. She felt the soft pillows under her head and the thick blankets around her shoulders. She smiled and moved under them more. She suddenly noticed that she had no clothes on. She bolted upright, hugging the blanket to her chest as she looked around frantically. He was gone, but the thoughts of what he had done were still in her mind. She noticed that her clothes were gone, but lying beside her was a red and black robe. She quickly put it on, tying it tightly around her waist as she got up and walked briskly to the door. She slammed the pad with her fist but it flashed red.  
  
"Locked." She growled. She looked around for another exit. The balcony! 'We can't be that high up.' She thought as she rushed to the windows. The food on the table caught her eye as she passed it. 'Well at least he did something right the bastard. God, you better hope you don't come back while I'm still here.' She reached for an apple and bit in as she stepped out onto the balcony. It didn't connect to any other rooms but it had a kind of rock jutting over it like a roof with thick plain black columns at the corners. She rushed to the black banister. She leaned over it, but gasped and pulled back again before she fell. "No…" She whispered as she looked at the ground, hundreds of miles below her. She leaned over for a better look. The apple slipped out of her hand and fell. She suddenly pulled back and laughed loudly. "That'll hit some chicken in the head and she'll scream 'the sky is falling the sky is falling!'" Ray laughed more and wiped a tear from her eye as she stumbled backwards and fell. She sat there and laughed. "That bastard!" She managed to get out. "He drugged that damn food. Or he's so gonna…" She passed out on the balcony.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau opened the door to his room and looked around for Ray. He saw the food was untouched and the bed empty, the robe gone. Dilandau looked around after throwing something onto a chair, he checked the bathroom, and his personal training room, as well as his small room that contained a table in the middle, incense and candles, a large bathtub/small pool for when he wished to relax or have a massage. As he came out of the darker room he saw the thin curtains blowing in a breeze coming through the open door.  
  
"What the hell…" His eyes went wide and what colour he had drained from his face. "You better not have jumped, only I can end my game!" He growled as he ran to the door. There she was unconscious on the balcony. He knelt down beside Ray, she was pale and cold. He picked her up and carried her into his room. 'Guess you did eat some food, well good, I don't want you to die, not yet anyway.' She was stiff and obviously sore. She had a large bruise on her face from where he had hit her. He placed her on the bed, gently taking off her robe and covering her up. He walked to his white marble fireplace to start a warm fire to help her recover. He then stripped himself down and climbed in beside her naked body. He pulled her close to him resting her head on his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist. He fell into sleep soon after his hard day of training his slayers.   
  
A while later the dark haired woman snuck into her master's chamber. She crept over to his bed, the only light coming from the fireplace. She was about to crawl in with him as a surprise when she saw the other girl there. Already in bed with her master! She growled and left quickly. She hated this blond girl; the bitch was trying to take her place as Dilandau's favourite wench. "Without that position I will just be a lowly servant girl who any man can have. I won't get the treatment that I do now. I have to get rid of her, my life depends on it.' She left quickly and quietly, and stalked down the hallway to her own private chamber, that she could lose, and then any man would be able to find his way into her bed, and she wouldn't be able to retaliate.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray woke in the bed on her back. She looked around and saw Dilandau beside her. She wanted to kill him right there, but she was frozen in the spot.  
  
'Did he…again?' She tried to remember but got nothing. She didn't feel any sorer, but a little better. 'I guess that's the only thing I can go on, I guess he didn't.' She tried to move away from him noticing that his arm was around her waist. She looked around, her robe was lying on the floor next to the bed. She moved a little and reached down to get it. She felt his hand grasp her flesh and his grip tighten. She froze and looked at him, he was still sleeping. 'He doesn't look so bad now, just when he's drunk.' She moved again and grabbed the robe, pulling onto the bed with them. She then tried to slip out from under his arm but his grip tightened again.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked without opening his eyes. She leapt out of the bed, threw the robe onto her body and backed away from him.  
  
"I was just going to…" She began  
  
"Don't try to lie. You start to go slightly red and I'm not complaining, it looks cute, but please don't."  
  
She gave him a strange look as he sat up in bed. The blanket fell off of his bare chest and landed around his hips. "I need clothes." She said glaring at him.   
  
He nodded at the chair. She turned and there was her bag on the chair. She started for it but suddenly he had an arm around her waist holding her back.  
  
"You have to earn them." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She elbowed him in the stomach and stepped away. She almost fell, but he caught her and turned her so she could face him.  
  
"You need food first, don't you little demon girl?" He smiled and nodded to the table, which was covered in more food.  
  
"Oh no I'm not falling for that again." She pushed against his chest trying to break his hold on her waist.  
  
"Oh it's fine here I'll eat something too." He forcefully guided her to the table. Grabbed an apple bit into then handed it to her. She took it and fell into the chair. She ate it as she watched him grab another apple for himself. She finished her apple, a glass of red juice made from berries and a bit more fruit. She then stretched allowing the long lose sleeves to fall to her elbows.  
  
"Ok then how do I earn my clothes?" She growled daring him to answer.  
  
"You are a talented woman, in combat, as far as I've seen. And I was thinking you could learn to use a sword, you handled it well when we first met."  
  
"Oh yeah that's what I'll always remember. Love at first sight." She growled.  
  
"You can fight one of my Dragon Slayers with a sword."  
  
"Great, do I get some lessons first?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well isn't that just fucking great." She smiled sweetly, then crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll need something to fight in."  
  
"Yes of course. Anyway. I had you other clothes washed." He stood and headed for his wardrobe.  
  
"You owe me a sweater ass hole." She stood and followed him. "And I demand a shower."  
  
"You demand."  
  
"Damn straight." She smiled as he opened the closet and rummaged through it.  
  
"Here we go." He pulled out a black leather top, suited for a girl.  
  
"Do I want to know why the hell you have this in here?"  
  
"I used to have a female Dragon Slayer, and then she died. And I haven't had a girl in the ranks since."  
  
"So why the hell should I learn to use a sword."  
  
"Because you are strong, and Folken told me that I should try to have a woman in there again."  
  
"Folken? What the hell kind of name is that? It's almost as bad as yours." She growled. He threw the shirt at her, which she caught easily. He then threw her a skirt slitted on both sides and knee-high boots. Then he pointed to the bathroom.  
  
"You have five minutes."  
  
"Says you jerk. I'll take as long as I fucking want."  
  
"Five minutes or I'll come in there."  
  
"Ok, I have clothes right here, why the hell should I still have to fight the Dragon Losers?"  
  
"Well this stuff isn't the best thing to wear all the time, plus you have more then clothes in there I bet. So you can have the whole bag if you win."  
  
"And if I lose?" She asked walking away.  
  
"We'll see." He smiled evilly as she closed the door. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she emerged. He turned his head to the side and saw her hair was braided again and still dripped. She thick leather shirt fit tightly and showed her toned stomach, and muscular arms. The skirt was rather short and the leather boots had intricate metal designs that matched those on her shirt. She twirled.  
  
"You're right it isn't every day wear." She grumbled trying to pull the skirt down more.  
  
"Don't do that." He snapped standing up. He went to the sword rack, she followed behind. He picked up a thin blade and handed it to her. She reached past it and picked up another sword.   
  
She stepped away from him and swung it easily. Dilandau sighed and stepped behind her. He placed one hand on her stomach and the other on the sword above hers.  
  
"You grip more to the end." He instructed showing her. He then showed her a few moves that would help.  
  
"You said I didn't get any lessons." She smirked as he showed her a block.  
  
"I also said I'd come in if you took longer then five minutes." He let her go and took the sheath for her blade.   
  
He grabbed the belt buckle that the Sheath hung on and whipped the end around her body. He caught it and pulled her close to fasten it for her. She sheathed the blade easily. He then grabbed her and pulled her close to his body. She looked up at him, an identical fire burned in both eyes. He felt a tapping on the inside of his thigh. He smirked at her and she smiled back tapping harder.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked smiling. 'Finally she realized that she might as well co-operate.'  
  
"Look for yourself." She smiled mischievously.   
  
He pulled away slight and looked down. There was his own knife pressed against his thigh, ready to slice him up so easily. He looked at her with shock in his eyes. "You bitch!" He roared pushing her away roughly.  
  
She looked at him and laughed in a hollow way.   
  
The laugh rang in his ears. 'She sounds like…me." He looked at her. He slapped her hard across the face. She fell and slid a little ways over the floor. She stood up and smiled at him. She then threw the knife at his face, which he caught before he received a scar.   
  
She then started to the door, Dilandau followed this time. She waited at the door for him to open it. He touched the pad causing it to turn blue and the door slid open. He grabbed her wrist and led her down the hallways and corridors.   
  
Together they entered a vast room.  
  
The Dragon Slayers had been training hard when he entered. They rushed forward and greeted him. Ray looked around, noticing all of their eyes were on her.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at pussy?" She asked. They smiled and looked away. "Damn right." She growled and pulled out of Dilandau's grip.   
  
Dalet looked up at her.   
  
She suddenly backhanded him. They all looked shocked. She smiled. "I don't think that I gave you permission to look at me now did I? Nu uh." She then walked down the line and wandered around the room.   
  
Dalet rubbed his face where she had hit him, while Dilandau smiled at her back.  
  
"Rayana here, thinks that she deserves new clothes. I told her she would fight one of you for them. And as she just challenged Dalet, he can do the honours." Dilandau smiled and moved to his smaller throne.  
  
Ray still wandered around the room while the other Slayers stepped off the floor leaving Dalet there alone. He drew his sword and stood ready. "Dalet was it?" She asked absently looking at him. "Yeah I remember you. You and the other bitch knocked me out. Oh well, pay back right?" She smiled sweetly, drew her blade and stood ready. It felt so natural in her hand, so light and easy to use.  
  
'I never taught her that…' Dilandau thought as she stood ready, Dalet was standing differently then her, but she had placed her balance evenly.  
  
Dalet ran at her, ready to strike her down easily. She dodged his blade, placed her free hand on his shoulder, using him as a vault as she threw herself through the air, pulled a graceful 540 and landed on her feet, and spun to face Dalet with a smirk on her face.   
  
The Dragon Slayers, as well as their General were surprised. None of them had expected such a move from her.  
  
Dalet looked shocked. "How did you do that?" he asked frozen on the spot.  
  
"Eleven years of gymnastics and four years of cheerleading will do the trick." She smiled.  
  
"Dalet! Don't just stand there!!!" Dilandau yelled.  
  
Dalet charged at her again. She deflected his sword and tripped him. He fell and rolled onto his back and blocked as she swung her sword down.  
  
"Hey Dilly-boy? How do I end this?" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
'Dilly-boy?' He thought as he watched as Dalet struggled to keep his sword up at his defence. "You have to knock his sword away and place your blade at any point that would kill him."  
  
"Oh kind of like what I did to you earlier. Actually it's twice now that I've beat you huh." She smiled as she slid her sword down his causing a screech of metal on metal. Her edge hit the hilt of his sword and she knocked his hand away. She stepped on his blade flattening in to the ground and placed her blade at Dalet's neck.  
  
The Dragon Slayers watched as she ended the fight and stood over their comrade. Dilandau stood up and approached her.  
  
"You think that would kill him?" She asked stupidly. Dilandau passed her hitting her in the back of the head. "HEY! What the hell was that for!?" She let Dalet up and pointed her sword at Dilandau. "Bitch!" She yelled at Dilandau's back.   
  
The General spun and was about to place his blade at her throat when she blocked and punched him in the stomach. Dilandau stepped back and stared at her, outraged. He ran at her. She dodged and spun, hitting him in the spine with the hilt of her blade. Dilandau fell to his knees but swung his sword up over his head. He held the blade and the handle as she hit it with a strength that surprised him. He threw her back, spun to face her on his knees. She was running at him, he swung at her feet, causing her to jump and somersault over him. He followed her movements. She landed and he tackled her. Once he had her down he flipped her onto her back.  
  
"Well this looks familiar." He whispered in her ear.   
  
She growled and before he could place his blade at her throat she kneed him in the ass throwing him over her. Before he could get up she managed a backwards somersault and landed on top of him pining him perfectly and placed her blade at his throat. Suddenly Gatti, Chesta, Viole, Miguel, Guimel, and Dalet all had their blades pointed at her neck and head. She looked up at them.  
  
"Get up, slowly." Chesta hissed.   
  
Ray moved her sword causing them all to move their blades closer to her the lay the sword down next to Dilandau's head and raised her hands as she stood up. She moved away from Dilandau. He rose and picked up her sword.  
  
'She's fearless.' He thought as he looked at her emotionless face. He walked over to her and hit her across the face. 'She beat me. How dare she!' He hit her again, causing her to fall on her side. He looked down at her, as she stirred and rose up in front of him.  
  
"You didn't try you best." She said looking at him,  
  
"Neither did you." She smiled and shrugged at the accusation. She moved her shoulder and massaged it as he watched her. "What did you do? No one managed to hit you."  
  
"I haven't pulled something like the move I used for Dalet in awhile, I never had to." She smiled. "You guys are quite talented."  
  
"So are you, for someone who has never used a sword." He looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"No I never have, but just was so natural. Of course I've been learning how to fight for awhile." She smiled. Dilandau handed her her sword. She took it and sheathed it.  
  
"Let's go see what we can do about that shoulder. And I think you'll make a fine Dragon Slayer." He led the way out.  
  
"Oh I am not going to be a Dragon Slayer." She replied staying where she was.  
  
Dilandau turned and looked at her. "And why the hell not?"  
  
"Until you defeat me then I can't. Because from what I see, these boys aren't as strong as you, and if you can't beat me then I can't me your lower." She replied.  
  
Dilandau's eyes watched as she watched past him and towards the door. "Keep training. I'll be back later." He growled to his Slayers before approaching the door, which Ray leaned next to waiting for him.   
  
Once the door slid shut the Dragon Slayers talked about what had just happened, and what might happen next. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dilandau entered his room followed by Ray. He hadn't even looked at her as the walked, even though he kept hold of her wrist. Upon closing the door behind her he locked it and grabbed her wrist forcing her to look at him. She stared at him, pity in her eyes, as she knew what was coming. He hit her in the face, but kept hold of her so she didn't fall, he pulled her back and hit her again, this time letting her fall to the ground. He knelt down and took the belt, sheath, and sword. He stepped over her and placed in on the wall. Ray rolled onto her back as he went and laid on his bed. She lay there, on the cold marble, with her hands behind her head.  
  
"What are you doing?" He growled.  
  
"Watching the ceiling."  
  
"You're what?" He sat up on his elbows.  
  
She laid on her side to face him. "You deserved it you know."  
  
"For what?" He demanded angrily ready to get up and hit her again.  
  
"For what you did to me that night!" She snapped. She then got up and walked over to her bag. She rummaged through it for a moment then pulled out a book.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What the hell do you care, bastard?" She asked as she lay on the couch. She started to read for a while until she turned onto her side.  
  
Dilandau heard her move and heard her sit up and swing her legs off the psyche-couch. He rolled onto his stomach and watched her rub her shoulder. He stood up and walked over to her. She pretended not to notice him, until he sat behind her his legs on either side of her. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist holding her in place.  
  
"Let me go you fucking jerk!" She said quickly as she tried to stand up again.   
  
He held her there tightly. "Calm down, I won't do anything." She tried to get up again. "Stay still!" He slammed her back down in front of him. He used his free hand to start to rub her shoulder.   
  
It took him awhile before he could let her waist go. He rubbed her back and shoulders. He slowly moved his lips from the top of her arm to her neck. He pushed her hair away with his chin while his hands ran up and down her arms. He felt goose bumps run with his hands. He kissed her neck and ear as he rubbed her back, moving to her thighs and back again. Soon he kept his hands on her thighs creeping inward. She suddenly stood up and faced him. She backed away from him slowly shaking her head.  
  
"Ray…come here." Dilandau said as he stood up. She continued to back away shaking her head again. Dilandau followed a few feet before stopping, it was hopeless, she wasn't going to let him near. He sighed and went to lie on his bed, after picking up her book. She stood where she was and watched the floor as it showed a blurry version of his shadow.  
  
Dilandau flicked through her book. "You can sit back down." He said quietly. He looked over at her for a second then turned back to her book.  
  
So far, as he glanced through it, it was about a young girl who ran away from home and was captured by a heartless warlord who was abusive to her. Suddenly the book was pulled from his fingers.  
  
"HEY!" He yelled but he found her finger against his lips.   
  
She sat down next to him and began to kiss his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her away from his neck and back down to his lips. He suddenly pulled her over top of him and onto the bed so she was lying on her back and he leaning over her. He ran his fingers down her arm as his tongue entered her mouth. He kissed her gently as he touched her stomach, arms, neck and face. He moved his lips to her collarbone. When he went back to her lips and touched her face with his hand he felt a slight dampness. He pulled away and saw she was crying from closed eyes.   
  
"Ray?" He asked. She was breathing slow and even while her heart was slow. 'I didn't even speed up her pulse!' Dilandau was disgusted with himself. 'Why the hell is she crying, I can't be that bad. He lay on his back for a while. 'My heart is racing and hers didn't even speed up!' Dilandau stood up. 'I have to get back to my damn Slayers…I'll give her a separate room later. I'll also call Lilly to my room later, I can't be that bad." He growled and left as she slept in his bed.  
  
'I can't believe I just did that. But we are even now. He raped me, I kicked his ass and I just used him to help forget the other jerk on Earth. I guess we're even, more or less.' She sighed and finally fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dilandau returned to find Ray eating some fruit for a snack and watching the clouds float by from the window.  
  
He walked over and stood beside her, but she refused to look at him. He watched her eat for a while, then turned to the clouds himself. 'Yes I'll give her that separate room, I need to get away from her! Good thing I found that one, it's perfect, that girl Slayer did have some uses.'  
  
"I have a surprise for you." He said quietly.  
  
"What? I'm not in the mood for another fight." She sighed.  
  
"No, just come with me." He took her wrist. She pulled it away quickly and started for the door. Dilandau sighed and followed, once again she waited at the door for him. "It's not locked." He said as he opened it.  
  
Together they walked straight down a numerous amount of hallways, passed the training room where they heard the clang of metal of swords and weights.  
  
"You can go there if ever you want to work out, but you will have to arrange it with me, so I can take you there."  
  
"And lock me in there alone, right?" She replied coldly.  
  
"I don't need you leading another revolt in the dungeons."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." She growled and followed him as they continued down a long way down another hallway.  
  
"Ok stop." He said and slowly covered her eyes.  
  
'What the hell is he doing!?' She thought as she heard the door that they had been standing in front of slide open. He pulled her in. "If you think, for just one second that…" She began to threaten as Dilandau pulled his hand away, "I am going to love you forever and ever, YOU ARE SO RIGHT!!!" She yelled as she stepped forward.  
  
"For you." He explained.  
  
"You've got to be shitting me!!!" She yelled.  
  
'She swears even when it's a good thing.' Dilandau smiled. "For you." He repeated with a nod.   
  
She stepped forward to get a better look at the room. It was black walls, ceiling and black marble floor. Shimmering silver fabric covered the canopy bed, chairs and couches. Everything was constructed with hard black wood. The black marble fireplace was surrounded by two chairs, and a couch covered in silver.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked.  
  
"Hell yes!" She replied. Ray then turned and faced him. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
Dilandau shrugged, "I felt like it."  
  
"This was her room wasn't it?" Ray asked looking around at the sword rack.  
  
"Yes. So?"  
  
"Did you love her?" Ray asked turning and walking away a few steps so that if he was going to hit her she'd have somewhat of a fair chance.  
  
"She was a very good fighter."  
  
"So you did love her."  
  
"No." He stated plainly, closing the subject.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say lover boy." She walked over to the fireplace and sat on the couch, noting the wood readily cut and stacked. Dilandau went and sat with her.  
  
"Like I said before, you will need an escort."  
  
"And to be locked in every room I am in." She scowled.  
  
"I don't need you running through the Vione until I am sure that you won't go on a killing spree." He smiled and rested a hand on her knee. She crossed her legs, pulling away from his hand. Dilandau drew back and placed it on his knee. "And I'll be back and 6:50 for you."  
  
"And just where the hell are we going? I'd like to spend the night in MY room." She growled.  
  
"Yes, you will, but we are going out so be ready."  
  
"And what should I wear oh great Dilandau?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Look in the closet." He replied. "I'm going to go now."  
  
"And I won't miss you."  
  
"You will eventually, it gets lonely in these big rooms." He replied and left.  
  
"I'm sure that you would know." She said quietly as the door slid shut. Once the sound of his boots faded from her ears she rose and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened it and saw a beautiful dress. It had slits up each side that would reach above her hips, a silk black sash was hung on the hanger while a pair of black heels sat at the bottom of the wardrobe. The front was low and would show off her cleavage for sure, The shoulder straps would just hang on her shoulders as they transformed themselves into tight sleeves that had a large slit on the outside on them that would reach from her shoulder to her elbow, then reached halfway to her wrist, then fell into large open sleeves which hung down to her knees if she was to hang her arms down. (A/N Think Britney Spears' shirt at the end of Crossroads when she's singin') "Very cool. Kind of weird, but cool." She smiled and took the dress and shoes out and laid them on one of the couches.   
  
She walked around her room slowly finding little surprises here and there, like the beautiful black diamond necklace, earrings and bracelet. She left them on the table in front of the mirror and travelled into the bathroom. On the counter there was a large basket filled with roses. She picked up one, carefully avoiding the thorns and quickly caught it's scent. It was even better then the roses on Earth, although it was smaller and the thorns were black. She then placed the lone flower in the black marble counter. The walls were white marble but everything else was of back, ever the mirror's frame.   
  
Ray noticed that there was steamy hot water the tube. 'Thank god.' She thought as she stripped and climbed in. She glanced at the timepiece in the bathroom with her, it had taken her awhile but she had learned how to read them. 'So if it's 5:00 now…Not wait I forgot that hand, so it's 5:30. Ok then, I'll be nice and dry when he does get here. She sighed and sunk her head under the water before coming up and relaxing completely.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau entered his now empty room. He caught himself looking around for any sign that she had been there at all, and there it was. Her bag was still sitting on the chair. He picked it up as he passed by, grabbed the book off of the floor and went to his bed. He dropped it beside the bedpost so that he didn't forget to grab it when he left. He lay on his back and watched the ceiling. 'I see why she does this, It's kind of relaxing.' With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
  
Lilly opened the door to her master's room, to her delight he was asleep. She crept across the marble floor and onto his bed. She straddled him as he slept. 'I bet that girl can't do anything as good as me, can she master…' She thought as she leaned down and instantly assaulted his neck. She knew all the spots that he loved to have touched and vice versa. She felt his hands slid up the back of her shirt pulling her down with more force. 'I bet this is a pleasant way to wake up.' She smiled as she placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart increase slightly. She continued her assault as he pulled her down, almost crushing her with his strength of desire.  
  
"Ray…" He whispered.  
  
Lilly shot up right and looked at him, disgusted.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" He asked smoothly with closed eyes.  
  
"Why don't you open your eyes and look, master." She allowed the last word to practically hang in the air dripping with distaste.  
  
Dilandau's eyes flew open and he saw the dark haired woman sitting on his hips was not the owner of the name he had whispered in pleasure.  
  
Lilly tried to climb off of him, put he grabbed her behind the knees and held her in place.  
  
"Let. Me. Go." She growled. Dilandau just looked at her blankly. "NOW!" She shouted.  
  
He finally released her, "Get out, and if you speak to anyone about this, I'll have you thrown off the Vione. And don't think that I wouldn't, remember that last girl." Dilandau growled back. She stood and bowed her head to him, then exited hastily. Dilandau lay there for a short while before turning his head to the clock. 'Damn! It's already 6!' He thought as he stood slowly and leisurely went to his wardrobe, not too worried that he would be late for one event, but concerned about the event that was closer then all others. He'd have to see her again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dilandau walked slowly down the hallway muttering to himself. Lilly's unexpected visit wasn't out of the ordinary, but her reaction was. 'I am General of the Dragon Slayers, and her master! How dare she question me or act like that! I'll show her.' He growled. He then just continued to walk, listening to the clicking of his boots. He had to admit he looked good, and intimidating. 'Let's see that bitch from the mystic moon talk back now.' A wicked smile crept across his face. One good thing was coming out of Lilly's childish act. It had made him annoyed, and angry, now he won't be weak around her. Now she would tremble before him, and respect him. 'She was so fearless, now let's see what happens.' He rested his hand on his sword as she walked. He wore his red armour trimmed in black. Covering this he had a sleeveless jacket that was held open by his black belt that held his blade at his side and cut on each side to allow easy movement. His red shin armour covered his black leather boots, matching the blood stained steel covering his arms and leather gloves that his silk black shirt slipped into. The shirt allowed the coldness of the steel to sink into his skin while allowing comfort from the edges. His thigh chain link armour was held together by a second belt that could show its dragonhead a small way bellow his other belt. It was a lot to put on, but it was cool, comfortable and he looked so damn good.   
  
(A/N-What he wears in the movie, for a picture go to- http://www.lizzard.net/Escaflowne/ then character design…IT'S WORTH IT!!! Trust me.)  
  
He was thinking about what Ray's reaction would be when he found himself in front of her door. He raised his hand to knock before realizing he didn't need to, plus the door was locked so she couldn't open it for him anyway, even if she chose to. 'Let's see you tremble.'   
  
He entered swiftly, closing the door behind him. "Ray!" He called seeing she wasn't there to greet him. He heard a crash in the bathroom causing him to smile as he heard the voice.  
  
"Fuck! What the hell huh! You could knock or something. Scare the crap out of me why don't you!" She screamed as Dilandau made himself at home in a chair as she continued to mutter. "Just cause you're a freakin' alien and creepy and all that shit doesn't mean you can just come and scare people like you own the world. I mean you don't own my world and I doubt you even know how to get there…" She stopped and Dilandau heard a thump as she landed on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing!?" He demanded. She didn't answer. Dilandau sighed and stood up. He walked over and stood in the doorway of the bathroom. She had knocked over the basket of roses. She sat in the middle of the floor holding a few in her hand as she was about to put them back into the basket with the others she had already gathered. She stared off into space as Dilandau watched her.  
  
"I'm never going home am I?" She asked quietly. Dilandau remained silent. "Am I?" She asked again still receiving no answer. "I'll never see him again…" She wiped away the tear that had managed to escape her.  
  
"Who?" Dilandau asked interested.   
  
She shook her head. "Never again."  
  
Dilandau stood frozen in the doorway, unsure how to react if she suddenly broke down. 'Who is she talking about?'  
  
Suddenly she stood up and threw the roses into the basket. "I don't care. He's an ass anyway. Fuck him, stupid bitch." She muttered. She bent over to pick up the rest of the flowers.   
  
Dilandau stepped forward and placed a hand on her hip. "It's fine, leave it, I'll send someone down to clean it up for you." She stood up and looked straight at him. Her eyes wandered over is body, catching every detail. Dilandau in return swept his eyes over the low cut that didn't expose as much cleavage as he had thought she would have. Her hair was up in a very loos bun that allowed many strands to stray freely. The black sash hung loosely around her hips as she stood in a position that cause one side of the dress to slid across her smooth thigh showing her entire leg. Dilandau felt himself tremble as he thought of every other girl he'd every seen, they would have been modest or tried to show more skin, have their hair up completely perfect of down so they looked seductive. Ray did none of these, she stood there, confident and proud, even in the face of the devil. He felt his knees grow weak as he realized none of those girls had ever looked this good. He quickly caught control of himself before he did something that would get him into trouble, because it would surely make them late, of they wouldn't even show up at all. He glanced at the clock, anything to take his gaze away from her. It was 6:47.  
  
"So where are we going?" She asked stepping past him. Her arm brushed him, freezing him there.  
  
'Why the hell am I like this! She should tremble before, not the other way around. I am not capable of emotion! But I let her live! I can't…DAMMIT!!! What is the answer!' He turned and led the way to the door. She stepped out before him.   
  
"So?" She asked again.  
  
Dilandau snapped out of his trance and began to walk down the hallway, forgetting that she could escape at any moment. "There is a banquet and I thought maybe you should attend, just keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Then how will I be able to eat?" She asked smartly as she followed.  
  
"You know what I mean! I don't how it is on the Mystic Moon, but here woman are seen not heard." He growled.  
  
"Well on the Mystic Moon…" She started, but before she could finish with some smart remark he interrupted.  
  
"I don't care. These people, the other generals and their women are cruel, but I am sure that those old men would love to get their hands on you."  
  
"The generals and their women! So you are just taking me there to show me off, to say 'oh look what I have I bet you want some don't you'!" She stopped. Dilandau turned to face her.  
  
'Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn!?' he screamed in her head. He looked at her, his gaze hard, her's just as cold. "Just come on." He reached for her. She stepped back.  
  
"No, I am not a prize of a trophy that can be shown off. I will not be one of you little play things!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You aren't, none of my other 'play things' got to have their own room, so shut up and come on!" He demanded.  
  
"No!"   
  
*SLAP* He hit her hard across the face, but she stood her ground. He was glad to see that there wasn't a mark, it wouldn't bruise. He took her stunned moment to his advantage, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him, so that they were almost touching.  
  
"I am not a tool." She said quietly.  
  
"No, you aren't." he agreed, surprising her.  
  
"Then why do I have to come? Why do you want to show me off."  
  
"I admit I am going to do that, but know this, you are the only woman I have ever had other then the Dragon Slayer, come out in public with me. I am proud to have you here, by my side." He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Really?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Really, you are beautiful. All those women in there, are stuck up, slaves to their masters, you are something else. Something more interesting, better." He continued.  
  
"So are you really proud of me?" She asked thinking it was just a con.  
  
"Yes, I want the world to see you, envy you."  
  
"So you want to use me." She looked down.  
  
He lifted her chin with his finger. "No. If I did, I would have kept you in my room, and at every available chance taken you." She looked into her eyes. "We're late. Are you coming?" He stepped away from her and released her wrist. She watched him for a moment.  
  
'You're lucky I'm hungry you jerk.' She sighed and stepped closer to him. Dilandau nodded and led her further down the hallway.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't throw you too the wolves, I don't want anything to happen to you." He said quietly as she followed him. 'I want that pleasure for myself.'  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau threw open the black metal doors allowing the sounds of conversation to wash over himself and Ray. He entered, she followed a step behind and at his shoulder. The Dragon Slayers all stood up from their chairs as their Lord approached.  
  
"Dilandau! Boy! Where have you been!" A large man with short brown hair and beard growled. A woman sat at his side, sitting straight with her chest pushed out. Her red wavy hair hung down giving her the cover that her dress didn't provide. She was older the Ray, but certainly not as pretty, the only thing she had was big curves and a small waist.  
  
"Forgive me Generals, but you can see why I was distracted." Dilandau grunted as he pulled out a chair for Ray.   
  
She sat down nervously, feeling their eyes on her. 'Ok I really hate it when guys pull out my chair.' She thought as she sat down slowly. 'They always seem to pull it out from under me…' She felt the solid wood beneath her and quickly rested upon it. She looked down at the table. Dilandau had a plate in front of him, but she didn't. She looked around, none of the other women had one too.  
  
"Well I see you've kept one alive long enough to let others see her." The man replied gruffly.  
  
'Well I guess these two weren't childhood friends.' She thought as Dilandau sat next to her, and she heard the Dragon Slayers seat themselves as one.   
  
"I must say Dilandau, you have good taste, in this one." Another man said from across the table from Ray. His short black hair and smooth face told her that he was older then Dilandau, but younger then the brown haired man.  
  
"Yes well she does the trick." Dilandau replied taking a fork full of food into his mouth.  
  
"And what does the lady think? Is your Lord any good? And don't be afraid, I won't let him hurt you." The black haired man leaned forward to Ray.  
  
Ray felt the anger build up tremendously as she stared back at this man, the girl beside him was only 15. She was already displeased with what Dilandau had said and now she felt the three large men's eyes one her. She was about to open her mouth to say something horrible but felt a pressure on her hand. Without looking down she knew Dilandau was squeezing her hand, either warning her, or supporting her.  
  
"Don't be scared little one." The third man said. He had an odd colour of hair, a metallic red, Ray was sure it was dyed, it was short on one side, and the other was long and hung down onto his face. This man was about the same age as the black haired one but his lady was 16.  
  
Ray pulled her hand from Dilandau quickly, knowing she'd get a smack eventually for this one. She lowered her gaze. "I am sure he is better then any of you thank you all so very much." She heard them all lean back, she waited for the roar, but the only roar she heard was laughter. Dilandau had found her hand again, and squeezed it lightly. She watched his fingers dance on the back of her hand, it was clear he was delighted. 'I don't think he likes them.' She smiled and looked up at the men.  
  
"I see now why we never got to meet your other women!" The brown haired one roared. His lady glared at Ray, as did the other girls.  
  
Ray took this time to look down the table. All of these Generals had men, almost identical to Dilandau's Dragon Slayers, although older. She smiled at the ones in dark green at the end of the table.  
  
"What is your name milady?" The black haired one asked.  
  
Ray glanced at Dilandau, wondering if she should use her short or longer version.  
  
"You need not ask this pup for permission to speak young beauty." The red haired man said quickly.  
  
"Rayana…sir." She added for good measure.  
  
"A what a pretty name!" The older General said leaning back into his chair, waving his hand. His woman slowly took the fork in her hand, giving her master a weary look, like he might be joking with her, then took a small bite before placing the utensil back onto the plate. "I am General Adolfis, and this is Lady Kanio." He said. The girl nodded her head to Ray, although her eyes were cold. Ray didn't moved, but stared back.  
  
"And I am General Larin. And this is Lady Fari." The one with the strange red hair said.  
  
Ray smiled at the girl, only because she was trying to stifle a laugh. 'She doesn't look like a fairy. None of them do. They're pretty, but still, the only thing these guys want is a girl with a chest that could suffocate them.' The girl, like Kanio, just glared at Ray.  
  
"I am General Korin." The man with black hair said, he then waved his hand as his 15-year-old. "This is Talina." The girl lowered her gaze and stared at the empty plate in front of her.  
  
Ray noticed that while the other Generals let their women eat, this young girl wasn't even glanced at. In fact her master stared at Ray. Ray sat there, Dilandau didn't offer her anything, this was noticed by the other Generals.  
  
"Dilandau! How can you deprive such a beauty of such good food? She'll waste away in your company!" Adolfis exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"How about you come home with me Lady Ray? I'll treat you right." Korin said leaning over the table.  
  
Ray didn't feel Dilandau's skin this time, only his gaze burning into her, daring her to say yes, to say anything.  
  
"And what would you do with me Korin?" The table went silent. Dilandau was the only one that had been spoken too without the formal title proceeding his name as if he was lower then the others. The elder General was called General by the younger ones while Korin and Larin called each other by name.  
  
Korin stared hard at Ray with a smile that left his eyes cold. "Well I would treat you how you deserve to be treated?" He said quietly, no other being at the table made a noise.  
  
Ray reached over to Dilandau and plucked the fork right from his fingers and eat the food that been sitting on it. "I am treated just fine here." She dropped the fork at the side of the plate with a clatter.  
  
"But rumour has it that this boy General beats his women regularly." Korin growled letting the word General slid out of his mouth, it was obvious he and the others thought Dilandau was too young. Ray just stared blankly back at him.  
  
"And? You don't?" Ray let the accusation hang in the air dangerously as all watched the scene unfold around them.  
  
The six Dragon Slayers allowed their hands to rest on their swords ready to defend their Lord and his daring Lady.  
  
Ray noticed that the other three groups of six, all in different colours grasp their blades as well. She noticed all the Generals except Dilandau wore black armour. One group of men wore dark green while the others wore a very dark red and the last wore a dark grey. The Dragon Slayers and Dilandau were the only ones at the table that didn't have the identical armour the Generals and their men wore.  
  
"Some women need punishment and discipline." Korin said.  
  
"And I am one of those women?" Ra asked, with a bored drone sounding voice.  
  
"Well if you continue to act so disrespectful…"  
  
"You have not given me a reason to respect you." Ray countered, not realizing her mistake by interrupting the General.  
  
"Well I will!" Korin exclaimed.  
  
As Korin began to stand up Dilandau laughed an evil hollow laugh. "General Korin, You called me a woman beater minutes ago as well as saying I don't treat Rayana the right way, and now you about to beat her within an inch of her life. Are feeling threatened by my whore?" Dilandau challenged the General with a silent glare, warning the older man.  
  
The Generals all knew Dilandau would not hesitate to kill them, even if it was a hopeless fight for the younger man. Even if it meant that Dilandau would become exiled.  
  
Korin stood there string down at Dilandau. Ray looked between the two frantically, unsure what to do.  
  
"Korin sit down, she's just a little girl." Larin said merrily.  
  
This time Ray kept her mouth shut. The conversation turned to how long the Generals would stay, around a week. Then the soldiers other then the Dragon Slayers became drunk. The three whores sat still and silent trying to avoid attention of their almost drunk masters. Dilandau watched in amusement as the Generals downed more and more alcohol, while Ray was slightly shocked that Dilandau himself would not drink, yet.  
  
Eventually more whores appeared and sat themselves on the laps of the drunken men, soldiers and Generals alike. A quite pretty girl approached Dilandau from behind and began to massage his shoulders. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.   
  
Ray had the urge to grab the girl by their hair, pull a cheerleading move by throwing her up into the air, and forgetting to catch her. 'This girl is only like 14, and Dilandau is letting her do this? Wow this place is just plain creepy!' Ray looked around at all of the men kissing and groping this women. The three whores as well as Ray herself were the only women who seemed to have restraint and self-respect, even in the clothes they wore.   
  
Suddenly Ray felt someone sit down beside her. She shuddered as she thought of a drunk soldier. She looked over and saw Korin sitting there. He reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, then caressed her face with the back of his hand. Ray looked over at the young girl, who's eyes were filled with tears. Ray gave her an odd look as if the girl was crazy.   
  
'This is the only thing she has going for her!' Ray realized, 'This is the only way she can live well. Ray pulled away from Korin without moving her eyes from the girl who's eyes lit up.  
  
Korin gripped the back of Ray's neck painfully. "Where are you going? No more smart remarks now that your Lord isn't paying attention?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I don't need Dilandau's help." She smiled and tapped the General's own knife against his thigh.  
  
Korin pushed away from her, standing up. Even the drunks went silent.  
  
"You want it back?" She asked flicking the blade into the air and catching the sharp steel in her palm, before handing it to him.  
  
Korin snapped it away from her. "You horrible DEMON WOMAN!!" He screamed at her.  
  
Ray leaned back into her chair and relaxed. "You know that's what Dilandau called me too when I pulled a knife on him." She smiled up at Korin as Dilandau watched carefully.  
  
He glared at her, wishing her death right there, but he knew that they were no match for the Dragon Slayers now, who were still sober while his own Demon Hunters were falling over drunk. Korin cried out in frustration as he looked down at Ray. Suddenly he backhanded her. "You horrid Bitch! I'm going to make sure you die horrible!!!" Korin threatened.  
  
"That's got to be the hundredth time I've heard that since I've gotten here!" She smiled.  
  
"Dilandau get this wretched woman out of my sight!" Korin demanded. Dilandau stood slowly.  
  
"Nah it's ok Dilly-boy, I can find my way back to my room thanks." Ray swept out of the room. Dilandau watched her leave. Korin swept around the table and grabbed his girl by her arm and stormed from the room.  
  
Dilandau quickly rose and left after them, worried that Korin might try to go after Ray. He exited quickly, and as the doors snapped shut he saw Korin disappear down the hallway that would lead to his room, while Dilandau could hear that fast clicking of Ray's shoe's as she ran down the hallway.  
  
Suddenly the thought struck him. 'She's going to try to escape!' Dilandau began to race down the hallway after Ray, surprised how fast she can run in her heels. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ray raced down the wall ways. 'Well now there was no point to that! I hope Dilandau is happy, he got to show me off, and I hope my performance tells him not to do it again. Oh!!! I can't believe him! Jerk, he's as bad as those guys who date a girl just for her looks. But we're not dating and I should…oh god, I need to calm down. I mean even if I do get away from here, where would I go!?' She sighed and slowed down slightly as her feet began to hurt her. She noticed the familiar set of doors near by her. She sighed and entered them.   
  
The training room unfolded before her as she reached down and yanked off her shoes. She threw them off to the side and wished that she had something better to wear, but the dress was easy to move in as long as she didn't try anything to fancy. She limped over to the sword rack. As she picked up a blade she looked down at her red feet. She expected to see blood, a blister at the least, but it was just bruised and red. She sighed and walked into the centre of the room.  
  
'If I am going to stay here any longer, I am not going to be a pathetic girl who needs a man to please just to live. No I will be a warrior. Maybe not a Dragon Slayer, maybe not even of this place. But first I am going to learn here, learn all about this place. I mean I don't even know what it's called. I need someone to teach me. I might be able to talk Dilandau into teaching me combat, but who would teach me knowledge?' She thought as she slowly brought the sword down, feeling it's weight as well as gravity pull on her tired muscle. 'Putting up with that horrible man took a lot out of me.' She sighed as she moved the sword horizontal and turned slowly. 'I'm not going back am I? She asked silently moving slowly again.  
  
Dilandau raced down the hallway. The sound of her shoes had disappeared, he couldn't even hear the sound of her feet hitting the cold floor. He sped up slightly. 'Did Korin find her somehow? No I would have heard him yell, she must already be in her room.' Dilandau calmed down, as well as slowed his run to a brisk walk. He stepped into the dark room. "You could add some light you silly girl. He thought with a smile as he stepped through the dark to her bed. He noted that her clothes were not on the floor, but the smell of fresh roses drifted into the room from the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed. He suddenly bolted back onto his feet.  
  
"Ray?" He asked. "Ray!" He called. There was no answer. Dilandau's face became a sickly grey. He ran into the bathroom, then the balcony, but she wasn't there. He growled, which turned into a frustrated yell. "Korin, if you touch her!!!" Dilandau screamed. He quickly exited the empty room and started back towards the way he came, this time just at a powerful, angry walk.  
  
Dilandau passed the training room, suddenly getting an urge to look in there. He pressed the entry pad impatiently. It slid open almost silently, and there she was. She was still in her dress, with the sword. She held it accurately, but Dilandau could see it was hurting her tired muscles. Dilandau stood there and watched her, entranced by the determination and anger shown in her features. The gracefulness of her movement, which were now becoming faster, as if she was trying to finish something she had started. She stopped and fell to her knees. Dilandau quickly stepped forward to help her up. But she struggled to her feet herself.  
  
"I hate him so much." She growled as she raised the blade, bringing it down, killing her invisible foe. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" She chanted with her movements. "I am never going back and I hate him! I don't want to go back. I hate him." Every time she repeated that she hated him, she would kill another imaginary enemy.  
  
'Korin? Me?' Dilandau thought as he watched her.  
  
"Tory, this is all your fault. And I HATE YOU!" She screamed releasing the sword, listening it screech across the hard floor.  
  
Dilandau sighed as she had not said his but someone else's name.  
  
"I hate you." She whispered. She knelt down resting her head on her bare arm. She suddenly laughed. "This is going to be a bitch to clean. I hope Dilly-boy doesn't get too mad." She said out loud.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Dilandau replied quietly. Ray's head shot up and she glared at him.  
  
"How long have you been there!?" She demanded.  
  
"I only just got here." He lied, thinking it was best.  
  
"Good." She sighed and tried to get up.   
  
Dilandau came forward and swept her up into his arms. "I'll take you back to you're room."  
  
"And you'll lock me in there." She growled.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" She asked astounded.  
  
"You have proven that I can trust you. You could have easily escaped."  
  
"I have no where to go." She replied quietly.  
  
"I would love to lock your door tonight though because I don't want Korin to do anything to you. But if I trust you this much, I want you to trust me at least a little." Dilandau said just as quiet, as he carried her down the hallway.  
  
"I'm letting you carry me aren't I?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"And I let you pull my chair out for me."  
  
"Well it would be rude if either of us opposed."  
  
"Well I'd hardly ever let a guy do these things so there, I trust you not to drop me, or make me look like an idiot by pulling my chair out from under me. So I trust you, a little. As much as I can anyway."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Well first of all, you raped me, and you hit me like three, four times a day!" She looked like she wanted to go on, but was too tired. "I just want to go to bed." She sighed.  
  
"And that's where I'm taking you." Dilandau smiled as he saw her door appear before them. He looked down at her and saw she was practically asleep. "You are going to have to change." He said quickly before she completely closed her eyes.  
  
"I forgot my shoes." She sighed annoyed.  
  
"I'll get them when I go back, and give them to you tomorrow, but you still have to change." He said as they entered her dark room, the only light was from the moons outside.  
  
"Yeah yeah." She sighed as he gently placed her on her feet.  
  
"There's a robe on your bed."  
  
"So you think I don't like sleeping with clothes on do you?" She asked, sounding more mean then sarcastic and fun. "I'm just kidding Dilly-boy, I've got no problem goin' skin." She sighed.  
  
"You must need sleep, you are barely making sense." Dilandau smiled as he placed an arm around her waist as if she was going to drop to the ground.  
  
"Oh you just don't understand." She sighed and pulled away from him.  
  
"Then teach me!" He spread his arms wide.  
  
"Only if you teach me how to use a sword." She countered.  
  
"You are just fine with one." He replied.  
  
"But I want to be better. And I want to know about your world, can someone here teach me?" She asked wearily. She wrapped the robe around her, and somehow, she removed her dress and all other clothes.  
  
"I might be able to talk Folken into it."  
  
"Again with Folken, weird ass name if you ask me."  
  
"Well I'm not asking you, now go to bed."  
  
"You can't send me to bed." She said outraged. She turned to him, the robe tied shut.  
  
"I can if a try." He said as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her over to the bed. He gently tossed her down. "Now go to sleep, please." He begged. He then kissed her forehead affectionately and left.  
  
Dilandau stood outside Ray's room for a few minutes. Battling himself about locking her door. He finally thought against it, but decided on the thought of placing a guard there, allowing no one in, but she could come out, without an escort, as long as she made clear where she was going, and how long she'd be. He then left, deciding that he would go to bed as well. He felt good about knowing they'd be falling asleep together. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I should talk to Folken.' He thought as he remembered what he had just done. "Goodnight Demon Woman." He whispered then disappeared down the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
While Dilandau slept soundly in his room, while the drunken soldier attempted to bed a women, disgracing themselves thoroughly. The Dragon Slayers slept well, under probation from alcohol and women until the Generals and their men left. Korin was beating his girl while the other Generals slept peacefully, while their women debated to themselves whether or not they should throw themselves over the balcony, or just poison their masters, but eventually fell asleep. The guard at Ray's door was flirting with a passing wench. As she smiled and batted her thick eyelashes, he made up stories of how he was soon going to be promoted to one of Dilandau's personal Dragon Slayers, instead of just another boy in the army. Soon those two disappeared down the dark hallway to provide each other with the pleasures of life.  
  
All this happened while Ray lay in her bed. She was rolling over trying to get comfortable in her sleep as she continued dreaming.  
  
Ray was back on earth, where she belonged, in Tory's arms. He talked to her, about how he was sorry, and how he was just a stupid boy to do what he did.  
  
Ray looked up at him, and felt a small tinge in her heart, telling her that he was only going to hurt her again. But it didn't hurt as much.  
  
"I'm sorry Tory, but I can never love you as much as I used to." She whispered to him.  
  
"Even if you didn't hate me I'd be happy. I am so sorry." He whispered back. He stepped away from her and got down on one knee and handed her a rose.  
  
Ray took the rose and stared at it, not hearing Tory's word of how he wanted her back. She felt two tears race down her face, each landing on the soft petals. Ray raised her eyes up to the sky, the rose reminded her of something. When she looked back down at the flower, the tears had enveloped the petals causing them to turn silver, with only two small spots that remained red.  
  
"Dilandau…" She whispered. She was lifted into the air, away from Tory.  
  
She landed back on soft grass, with the earth hanging in the sky. She looked around.  
  
Across the meadow, blood was spilt over the greenery. She saw the many soulless bodies that littered the earth. And there in the midst of it stood Dilandau, fighting with a large faceless man. The Dragon Slayers stood, ignoring their injuries but were easily cut back down by the faceless man.  
  
"Dilandau!" Ray called. Dilandau looked over at her. His yes lit up, and then went dark and blank, as his head fell from his body.  
  
The faceless being then started towards Ray, who was frozen to the spot. This creature had just killed the only one on this damn planet that had helped Ray, even if it was in a small way. He had taken her in, out of the wilderness where she would not have survived for long, and even if she had made it out, she had no idea where to go, what to do, or who to trust. Ray watched him approach her slowly.   
  
His face was dark, a vortex of black. She watched as colour threw itself into the mix and formed the face of Korin.  
  
Korin grabbed Ray roughly and beat her. Laughing as she struggled, and cried. He had just killed her friend, and now she wouldn't even be allowed to go back and make things right with Tory.  
  
"DILANDAU!" She screamed as she fought off the large man as he tried to slash her throat.  
  
"There really is no use calling for him. He's dead, and even if he was alive, you think he'd help a whore like you?" Korin asked amused.  
  
But Ray saw the way Dilandau's eyes had lit up when he had saw her. 'Of course that would never happen.'  
  
Suddenly Ray was falling, she landed in water. She swam around trying to find the surface and it's precious air, suddenly she was burning. Burning in the cold water, while sea creatures swan around her, murderous looks in there eyes.  
  
She looked up and saw Tory's face in the water, and next to it floated Dilandau's. They came together and suddenly she was enveloped in a burning white light.  
  
She was suddenly surrounded by people, grey coloured people. She saw Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers walking slowly. She rush forward to them, but they walked straight through her. Ray sank to her knees as more people she didn't know walked through her.  
  
Gone, all gone. I'm always alone…She cried with that last thought.  
  
The burning sensation enveloped her body again, causing her to scream in pain, horrible pain, that she felt she deserved.  
  
Ray sat up, she still felt on fire. She threw off the blankets and jumped off the bed, letting the cold floor sooth her feet, leaving the rest of her body burning.  
  
"Dilandau…" She whispered. "It was a dream, just a dream. But…" She grabbed her housecoat and threw it over her shoulders. "Please be ok." She said as she rushed to the door of her room, as darkness concealed her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ray slowly crept through the dark cold hallways, wishing she had though to put on shoes or clothes, or anything other then the just the robe. But all she could think about was of horrible things that might have happened to Dilandau. The cold floor caused her to move faster towards the warm bed that would await her if everything was ok. 'What will I tell him, he'll think I'm an idiot if I say it was a bad dream…' She thought, but she still moved quickly and silently.   
  
She soon saw his black steel door. She sighed and slid the door open. She entered the completely darkness.   
  
'At least the hallway had some candle light. She sighed as she stepped into the blackness hearing the door slid shut behind her. She waited for a few minutes until her eyes sight became suited for the darkness. She saw him lying in his vast bed.   
  
Ray sighed and approached slowly. As she sat on the edge of the bed, she felt cold steel against her throat.   
  
"Dilandau?" She stammered, felling the steel retract.  
  
"What is it? Are you ok?" Dilandau asked sitting up, allowing the blanket to fall off his bare chest.  
  
"Yeah, I was just lonely." She lied as she looked around slightly for anything out of place. His robe was thrown on the bed, the fire was only a few glowing embers, and the curtains were shut tight, as well as her bag right next to his bed.  
  
Dilandau slowly crept his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.  
  
Ray followed his movement and leaned her head on his chest as she still sort of sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled back, away from Dilandau and threw back the covers. She quickly dropped her robe and dove under the covers shivering.  
  
Dilandau smirked as she quickly pressed her body against his for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to become comfortable by turning away from him there fore her back was against his chest. Dilandau felt the heat rise in his body as she was lying this close to him, willingly, oblivious to the reason being because she was scared for him.  
  
"What are you scared of Dilandau?" She asked quietly.  
  
He kissed her shoulder while thinking of his answer. "Becoming weak."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. What are you afraid of?" He asked as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." She replied. She felt Dilandau breath on her neck in a silent laugh. He moved closer to her and together they fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray soon became too hot and rolled away from Dilandau, onto her stomach letting her hand hang off the bed and onto her bag as the blanket fell of her shoulders and down her back.  
  
Ray woke suddenly, shivering, yet comfortable. She reached back and pulled the blanket up around her shoulder and lay there, silent, but awake.  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Well that's a lie. You know what you're afraid of. Something happening to your friends. For death to take them before yourself.  
  
Ray sighed as she thought about this. It was her worst fear. She didn't care if she died, death never scared her, it intrigued her, but didn't cause her to be obsessive. But she never wanted to live if she lost her friends, it would hurt too much.  
  
Ray was thinking about this when the door slid open. A large figure cast a shadow across the floor. Ray instantly froze, moving her hand so very slowly as the figure slunk into the darkness. The sudden light from the hallway had left Ray temporarily blind, but she could hear the person move through the room.  
  
"Oh Lord Dilandau. It truly is a shame that this day has come so soon for you." The figure hissed.  
  
Ray wasn't sure if Dilandau was awake or still sleeping so peacefully, so she continued to moved her hand through the materials of her bag, as the figure neared pulling his blade from his sheath. Ray found what she was looking for, she slowly drew it out of her bag.  
  
"It is time to die, Dilandau." As the figure raised it's sword, mistaking Ray for Dilandau.  
  
Ray angled her hand accurately. The sound of a cannon echoed off the walls as the dark creature fell to the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Dilandau screamed as he bolted up right. He grabbed his robe as he leapt off of his bed. He threw it onto his body. He rushed across the room and quickly relit the fire. He came back and saw the body bleeding on his floor. Ray was lying on her stomach, her eyes blank her hand in her bag. "Ray are you ok?" Dilandau asked placing a hand on her back. Ray nodded slowly. She sat up, pulling the silver metal gun from her bag. Dilandau threw her robe over he shoulders, helping her to her feet as she put it on properly. She slumped back onto the bed and stared at the dead body.  
  
"I can't believe I did that." She said quietly. She dropped the metal on the object.  
  
"You did this?" Dilandau asked, wondering how she would manage such a thing, without a sword. All he saw on the body was a neat hole in the man's chest.  
  
"He was going to kill you." She whispered.  
  
"I see." Dilandau knelt by the man, pushing him onto his back. After a few second Dilandau extracted a letter. He read through it quickly. Sure enough it said this man was an assassin to kill himself. 'He must have been confident to be carrying this. A shame all good assassins have no names.' Dilandau sighed as he stood up, dropping the letter on the dead man's chest. He glanced over at Ray, who was still staring blankly at the body. "I owe you my life." Dilandau said to her, she didn't seem to hear him at the moment. Suddenly Dilandau realized that this assassin would have killed Ray, mistaking her for himself. Dilandau was outraged, she would have died, and he would have awoke and killed the man, leaving Ray dead. 'She shouldn't have been here! She should have been in her room, where she was safe.' Dilandau thought of the guard at her door. 'He was supposed to keep her in her room!' Remembered incorrectly, only thinking of how he could punish the poor, now good as dead boy.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. Dilandau's Dragon Slayers entered quickly, swords drawn and in their armour. Behind them came lower soldiers still dressed in their loose grey pants and muscle shirts.   
  
And there in there in the front of the lower soldiers who were only there to see a fight, was the guard, who had abandoned his post, endangering Ray. 


	11. Chapter 11

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HER!" Dilandau screamed at the soldier clad in grey, as the others looked on.  
  
"My Lord…" The boy began, but he was silenced as Dilandau grabbed the back of the boys next and threw him across the floor, as Ray still sat on the bed in shock, unable to cry, staring at the corpse that was bleeding on the floor.  
  
"She could have died! You were to keep her in her room!" Dilandau raged as he approached the fallen boy.  
  
"But sir! You said…" The boy cried out, again silenced as Dilandau kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"I don't need to be told what I said!" Dilandau yelled as the crazed look in his eyes grew tremendously.  
  
"What is happening here!?" Korin yelled as he and the other Generals entered through the crowd that continued a fair way down the hallway.  
  
"An assassin." Dilandau spat.  
  
"And I see that Lady Ray is in shock, poor little, weak girl." Korin smiled wickedly.  
  
Dilandau ignore the insult to Ray. "You will die. I have no use for fool who CAN'T FOLLOW ORDERS!!!" Dilandau yelled as the anger grew in his eyes.  
  
The grey clad soldier whimpered as he rested on his knees, leaning forward, exposing his neck. Dilandau moved and stood to the right of the boy. Everything stood still as he drew and raised his sword.  
  
Suddenly there was movement. Dilandau's blade sliced through the air, and stopped only millimetres from Ray's shoulder. She had recovered and was knelt between Dilandau and the boy.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Dilandau screamed as her, rattled by the distance his blade had stopped at, he had almost killed the one who had just saved his life.  
  
"Dilandau, please, listen." Ray begged, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"BOY! You should teach you whore how to hold her tongue!" Korin laughed.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Dilandau screamed. "You will NOT insult myself or Rayana again while you are staying here! Do I need to remind you who Emperor Dornkirk gave Vione too!? So you, ALL of you, SHALL HOLD YOU OWN TONGUES!!!" Dilandau yelled so loud the sound could be heard echoing off the hallways though the sudden silence. Dilandau then turned back to Ray, who showed him a slight sign of fear in her eyes that Dilandau had ever witnessed in her. "Speak."  
  
"Dilandau, please, I saved your life. So in return spare him. No more bloodshed, I beg you, please." She now faced him completely still on her knees.  
  
It hurt him to see her in such a way, to see her so hurt and afraid. 'What happened to my completely fearless creature?' Dilandau sheathed his blade. "Leave us." He said quietly. The many men left hastily, taking the body with them.  
  
Dilandau held out his hand to Ray, who took it delicately. She was lifted to her feet and wrapped in Dilandau's arms.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Dilandau ran a hand over her hair. "Go to sleep, it's only two in the morning." He helped Ray into bed. She closed her eyes as Dilandau sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. He ran the back of his hand down the side of her face which was closer to him. Dilandau then got up and left silently, trusting she'd be safe, for now. 


	12. Chapter 12

Folken entered his library at five in the morning, refreshed and calm, having skipped last nights entertainment. To the tall man's surprise, Dilandau sat at the largest table in the room that stood in the centre of everything. Folken knew that all the different types of tables and their positions in the room could tell him about the person who was sitting at anyone of them. But Folken didn't need a table to tell him that Dilandau loved to be in charge and the centre of attention.  
  
"What brings you here Dilandau?" Folken asked casually, as he searched through his thousands of book, even though he had read all of them in his lifetime, he had books from his childhood to the very present.  
  
"I thought that you were all knowing."  
  
"It's better if you tell me, even if I do know."  
  
"There is something wrong with me." Dilandau growled as he twirled his knife's tip on the table.  
  
"Like what?" Folken asked, still searching through the book.  
  
"I'm becoming weaker."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"There was an assassin in my room last night." The General started.  
  
"So I heard."  
  
"And I didn't know, it was Rayana who…" Dilandau continued.  
  
"The girl you found?" The former sorcerer asked.  
  
"Yes, she was the one who killed him."  
  
"What a talent for a woman." Folken mused.  
  
"Trust me she isn't an ordinary woman." Dilandau smiled.  
  
"I see." Folken replied catching Dilandau's smile, which only helped prove his theory.  
  
"Anyway, I can't be weak, I must always be strong."  
  
"Something like this doesn't make you weak Dilandau, it only makes you stronger."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dilandau's eyes narrowed.  
  
"There is no cure for love Dilandau."  
  
"LOVE!!! Are you insane! I can't love! It isn't possible! You and the other damn sorcerers made sure of that!" Dilandau raged knocking over the heavy table as he stood up.  
  
"Sometimes flaws aren't shown for the longest time."  
  
"I…I…" Dilandau stammered. 'No it can't be. I hate her, she is a stupid bitch in which I can quench my thirst with.'   
  
"Face it Dilandau. And you came here to ask me a favour on her behalf."  
  
Dilandau realizing that it would be hopeless to lie. 'I can't be in love, I can't feel any emotion. Ray! You are going to make me weak! I hate you! I will NOT BE WEAK!' Dilandau continued to rave in his mind.  
  
"Well then what is it?"  
  
Dilandau glared at Folken for a moment. "I was going to ask you to teach her about our world…" Dilandau was going to continue but Folken quickly cut him off.  
  
"I would be delighted to meet this woman, bring her here this afternoon if you'd like."  
  
"Fine, whatever." Dilandau growled and left the room as quickly and quietly as he had come in.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau stalked through the hallways, trying to figure out what Folken had said. 'How can this be. It can't, I thought that my ability to feel emotion was destroyed when those bastards made their modifications.' Dilandau thought as he continued to walk, everything was still dim as he and Folken were most likely the only ones up.   
  
'This is impossible…isn't it?' He thought of everything that had happened. A lot of it fit, a lot of it had double meanings, and some of it didn't fit at all. 'Folken is wrong.' Dilandau growled.   
  
He thought if when he had taken her against her will. He still didn't feel guilty, so it didn't fit.   
  
He was planning on training her and getting her lessons. That had the sort of double meaning, he was supposed to get another female in the ranks and she fit the description of a female Dragon Slayer down to the last detail, beautiful, agile, strong, proud, refusing to give up or give in.   
  
But the fact the Dilandau had not killed that useless guard, the fact that he got so angry in the first place, that fit perfectly. As far as the War Lord could tell, it was the only thing that fit the image he thought was love, weakness.   
  
'Folken is wrong, I am not in love, I am only doing as he told me, getting another female Dragon Slayer. I just happened to use this one first.'   
  
Dilandau then remembered that she said she wasn't going to be a Dragon Slayer until he defeated her in battle. 'Well then that is what I am going to do.' Dilandau found himself facing his door. He was thinking about charging in there and demanding a battle, but then thought that it would be best if he defeated her publicly.   
  
He had been unsuspecting of her the first time, not knowing she was capable of such ideas that would never even cross his mind, it had never occurred to him that she'd be that agile and strong. But she was, and now Dilandau was ready for her. This time she wouldn't surprise him.  
  
He opened the door and allowed the darkness to envelope him as he stepped into the room. He instantly went to his wardrobe where he pulled out his armour. He began to get changed for practise, even though he was to go to breakfast first, with the other Generals and their soldiers, who would be practising with the Dragon Slayers.  
  
Yes the other soldiers, they were older, more experienced, but they didn't possess the speed, self-control, strength and agility that came with youth. Dilandau trained his Slayers so that these traits and others would continue with the boys as they grew further into their lives. The other soldiers were like his own Dragon Slayers, strong in some aspects, weak in others while the Dragon Slayers were strong all around.   
  
While pulling on his boots, his torso still uncovered, Dilandau's eyes swept over Ray, who still slept on her stomach on his bed, her hair, which had been braided the night before, had fallen loose, yet a top portion still remained somewhat intact. Dilandau shook his head, destroying the urge to go climb into the soft warm bed with her.  
  
She stirred suddenly, Dilandau had been gone for a while as it was now 7. The War Lord froze with this torso armour still loose over his loose muscle shirt. Ray slowly opened her eyes, propped herself on her elbows with the blanket around her shoulders as she smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning Dilly-boy." She cooed.  
  
"Get up." Came the harsh reply. Ray's smile fell. She held the blanket to her body as she rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. She grumbled and got dressed with clothes from her bag. She put on her spandex work out muscle shirt which was black, as well as her matching spankies.  
  
Dilandau having finished with his armour watched her as she pulled on a pair of baggy pants. "Don't wear those." He said quickly.  
  
"And why the hell not? They're fucking comfortable." She replied showing that he had put her in a bad mood.  
  
"Yes, but you are coming to morning practice right after breakfast."  
  
"Then what should I wear oh great Dilandau?" She growled.  
  
"Just no those."  
  
"Fine." She replied, pulling out one of her two pairs of prep pants, They were tight (of course) and flared, black with red stitching. The other pair was navy blue to go with her other work out shirt. She stood up and stretched, causing the shirt to rise up even more then usual.  
  
Dilandau watched her as she stretched her muscles. "Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah sure why not." She smiled and stood straight, her toned stomach visible. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of red Sketchers runners. She quickly put them on, tied them and skipped to the door, over her bad mood.  
  
Dilandau smiled and followed as the door slid open and she stepped into the hallway. She almost fell back into Dilandau as one of his Dragon Slayers rushed past her.  
  
"HEY! Watch where you are going!" She yelled as he ran down the hallway. Suddenly another Dragon Slayer pushed past her smiling.  
  
"GATTI! MIGUEL!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Dilandau Yelled causing both Slayers to freeze.  
  
"Oh Dilly-boy, they're just having fun. Leave them alone." Ray smiled. "Get out of here you two! I can only hold him for so long!" Ray yelled wrapping her arms around Dilandau's waist.  
  
Dilandau looked down at her, she had rested her head on his shoulder, he then glanced at his Slayers and nodded to them, allowing them to race out of sight.  
  
"Are they safe?" She smiled. Up at him.  
  
"Yes." He smiled back. He suddenly realized what she was doing. He pushed her away slightly roughly. Ray stumbled back, over exaggerating, hitting the opposite wall. "Come on." He growled and began to walk down the hallway.  
  
Ray sighed and followed by his side.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau entered the mess hall where everyone ate their meals, except on special occasions. As he walked down the centre isle the soldiers went silent in respect. Dilandau's personal Slayers stood as their Lord approached their table, his table, which overlooked the room. There were two large tables and one smaller one that connected the two in a semi rectangle that opened facing the room. Dilandau sat in the centre of the smaller table as Ray stood beside his chair. Dilandau scanned the room, all eyes were one Ray, women were never allowed in the mess hall during breakfast and lunch, and only came halfway through dinner.  
  
"So Dill-Boy am I allowed to sit?" She asked as she glanced at the food that sat in front of the War Lord.  
  
"If you continue to call me that, no."  
  
"Then what should I call you?" She growled.  
  
"Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Only when I feel like it, and you are lucky I am hungry, Lord Dilandau." She replied.  
  
Dilandau motioned to a young boy who stood off the side with the other servants, the boy ran off and returned seconds later with a chair for Ray.   
  
The boy looked puzzled as to wear to put it as the table was organized in ranks. Dilandau's highest ranking officer sat at the longer table on his right, Chesta, Miguel sat next, then Gatti. At the opposite table, closest to Dilandau sat Dalet, Guimel, and then furthest away Vione.  
  
"Put her here, beside me." Dilandau motioned.  
  
The boy quickly placed it down silently to the right of Dilandau. Ray smiled at him, causing the eleven year old to blush and quickly retreated.  
  
Ray sat down and reached over Dilandau to grab a fruit.  
  
Doing this Dilandau glared at her.  
  
"Oh chill out Dil…Lord Dilandau." She said before biting into the apple.  
  
Another servant boy came forward with a plate, cutlery and glass for Ray. He accidentally dropped a fork and went white as a sheet. He instantly knelt down, but didn't pick it up.   
  
Ray realized that he was scared, so she reached down and picked up the fork whipped it on her napkin. "Thanks." She said casually, but the boy remained on the floor. She saw a large man come forward, carrying a whip.  
  
"You stupid boy." She man growled as he yanked the boy roughly to his feet. Ray heard the sound of the child's arm dislocate.  
  
"Let him go." She said quietly. The man froze.  
  
"What was that woman?"  
  
"Let him go." She repeated looking at him. She felt Dilandau move to her left.  
  
"Why don't you just go back to eating, silly girl." The man laughed and began to drag the boy away.  
  
Ray stood up, "I said, let him go."  
  
The man turned around and faced her once again.  
  
'What is wrong with her, she was so scared before, but now she is fearless. This man is twice her size and the boy worthless to her…' Dilandau thought, as she stood strong against her enemy. Dilandau sighed and nodded to the man, who instantly dropped the boy and backed away, quickly disappearing.  
  
Suddenly Ray rounded on Dilandau himself. "I don't need your help Dilandau!" She said venomously. She then turned and help the boy up, bringing him to the table and seating him next to Dilandau.  
  
Only then did Dilandau realize that the entire mess hall was silent.  
  
The boy sat frozen next to his feared lord. But the beautiful woman gave him a reassuring smiled and piled food onto the plate in front of him.   
  
"Eat up cutie." She smiled. The boy quickly took a bite. Ray moved around him. "Try to ignore it, it will only hurt for a few seconds ok?" She asked, the boy nodded and took another bite. She quickly pulled the boys arm back into place causing him to grunt with discomfort.  
  
"Ray, What are you doing?" Dilandau asked looking at the servant boy sitting beside him freeze in terror.  
  
"Oh nothing Dilly-Boy. Let him eat, he's so adorable, almost as cute as you are." Ray smiled sweetly as she allowed her hand to gently touch Dilandau's arm. She pulled it back quick enough as if she thought better of it. But Ray knew exactly what she was doing, few boys or men could resist her, and she knew it.  
  
Dilandau stared at her, confused. 'Does she love me?' A slight flame of hope ignited inside of him, only to be abruptly extinguished. 'Silly girl, we can never be together…even if I wanted to…'  
  
"Come on Dilandau, be a good guy and let the sweet heart eat, I'll be good all day if you do." She looked at him with a pout on her face that she knew was irresistible. She knew what her voice sounded like, it wasn't a whine, but an order in a hidden form, and eventually she would get her way.  
  
Before Dilandau could answer, Korin, the other Generals, their men and their women burst into the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dilandau! And Rayana." Korin smiled fakely as he approached the pair.  
  
"Hello Korin." Ray picked up a piece of food off of the servant boys plate.  
  
Korin ignored her, "Just when I thought that you couldn't sink any lower Dilandau, but here you are, eating with the servants."  
  
Ray glanced down at Dilandau and saw his anger clear as glass. She felt guilty for making him look like someone lower, when really he was better. "So Korin are you going to practice with the Dragon Slayers?" She asked glancing at him.  
  
"Yes. Too bad you won't be there to see my men dominate." Korin growled.  
  
"Actually she will be there." Dilandau cut in.  
  
"Really?" Korin asked glaring from Ray to Dilandau.   
  
"Yes." Dilandau replied.  
  
"Well then maybe we'll bring our women, to keep her company." Korin smiled. He then lead the group to a table which quickly emptied.  
  
"Well come on boys, I don't want them to get there first and take over." Dilandau growled and stood up. Ray and the Slayers exited after him. 


	13. Chapter 13

Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers entered the large training room silently. Ray was creeped out by they way the Dragon Slayers walked in two perfect lines. Even though the spanned out as they entered the room. Ray followed Dilandau over to his throne like chair. He sat down on it and she stood beside it.  
  
"So Dilly-boy…" She started with a smile.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" He erupted causing the already practicing Dragon Slayers to freeze for a couple seconds, then returned to working hard hoping they don't get in trouble.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I told you too."  
  
"OK." She replied. Dilandau's looked up at her. "What?" She asked looking at his puzzled face.  
  
"Nothing." He looked back at the training floor.  
  
'I already embarrassed him before, I guess I'll have to be good to him.' Ray thought as she watched Gatti block Miguel's shot and come back with a complicated manoeuvre. 'It's like the Cheerleader Challenge.' Ray thought of the cheerleading camp her and her team attended. One team would do something and the other would have to copy and take it further. She memorized Gatti's move and added onto it, playing it out in her mind.  
  
"Do you want to learn something today?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, if you think that you are up to the challenge of teaching me." Ray replied still watching the slayers trying to learn some more cool moves.  
  
"Come on then." Dilandau stood up and drew his own sword, and stepped onto the training mat, causing the Slayers to hesitate before continuing.  
  
Ray followed him up and stood before him. Dilandau moved around her and again placed his hand on her stomach and handing her the sword.  
  
"I don't need you to guide me Dilandau." She said quietly.  
  
"I know." He replied, but he still guided her hand with his own.  
  
After a few minutes of slow manoeuvres they could hear a rhythmic pounding of many boots coming closer. Dilandau released Ray, re-sheathed his blade and sat on his throne, signalling for Ray to stand beside him. Ray walked over and just as she stood straight the doors flew open allowing the Generals, their women and their soldiers to enter. The Dragon Slayers stopped their exercises and watched the older men line up behind their Generals.  
  
"Dilandau get your boys off of here, our men need to train." Korin grinned.  
  
"Do I need to remind you who rules here?" Dilandau replied dangerously.  
  
"How about we train together, a tournament." Larin suggested with a smile.  
  
"I agree." Adolfis grinned.  
  
"What do you say Dilandau?" Korin growled.  
  
"Fine whatever." Dilandau growled back. The Dragon Slayers stepped off of the training platform and stood in a line beside Dilandau.  
  
"Well then how should we do this?" Korin smiled.  
  
"We each chose a fighter and then they go one on one, the leaders of the winners can then chose one more Soldier, and the winner gets the training room for the day." Larin explained.  
  
"Whatever. Miguel." Dilandau nodded to the mat. Miguel stepped back onto the mat.  
  
"Akor." Adolfis said, a man with short light blue hair stepped onto the mat.  
  
"Mirazhe." Larin instructed a man with golden hair that reached mid back in a loose braid, identical to Ray's.  
  
"How about…Shikrar." Korin smiled, choosing a soldier who was the same rank as Miguel, but of more experience.  
  
The combat quickly went underway. Miguel and Mirazhe fought mercilessly, yet Miguel still won, as did Shikrar and Akor. Korin's soldier ended the battle with a little bit of difficulty as Adolfis had chosen his third in command.  
  
"Well then Dilandau, chose a warrior, and chose wisely, because they get to go against Rishkaan." Korin smiled as his second in command stepped forward. His muscle was visible and he was quite large.  
  
'Another football player.' Ray smiled as she thought of the last one that she'd come across. He just didn't understand, muscle isn't everything.  
  
Rishkaan stepped onto the mat and drew his sword, and began to show off with a few practice moves.  
  
'They know my Slayers moves, and none of my men can stand a chance against his force, Korin knows that…' Dilandau's eyes then drifted to Kia. They didn't know how she fought, she didn't rely on brute strength, but other abilities.  
  
"Ray?" He asked quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
"What?" Ray didn't look down at him.  
  
"Do you think you can handle him?"  
  
"What?" She hissed.  
  
"He knows how we fight, and I am not going to be pushed around on my own ship." Dilandau growled. Ray looked down at him, and saw that he was serious.  
  
"I need a sword." She said quietly.  
  
Dilandau moved and drew his own blade.  
  
"Now Dilandau, us Generals aren't allowed to take part in this." Korin smiled, 'I've got this brat on the run.'  
  
Dilandau handed his sword to Ray. She took it delicately and stepped onto the mat. The room erupted into laughter. Only Dilandau and his Slayers remained silent.  
  
"Korin do I really have to fight this poor girl? I feel sorry for her." Rishkaan said with a smile to Korin.  
  
"Go easy on her." Korin managed through his laugh.  
  
"Yeah I'm just a sweet little innocent girl who can't defend myself, really. I'd never lie, you stupid mother fucking cock suckin' bitch." Ray growled as she lifted the blade it was heavier then she was used to but she could work with it, it was just so natural, like a baton almost only much sharper.  
  
The laughter had fallen when Ray had insulted Rishkaan, or Korin, no one could figure out whom she was talking to, Korin had spoken but she was looking at Rishkaan.  
  
"Oh, just a second." Ray said quickly, she set down the sword and reached into her hidden pocket that she had sewn on the inside of one of the legs of her flared prep pants. She pulled out a steel band, which she slipped her fingers into. She had one of her boys make this beauty for her; it fit her perfectly, never slipped and left a lovely imprint of the word 'ouch'. She had another set in her bag that said 'haha', but she liked these ones more. "There we go." She said lifting the sword with her left hand as she clenched her right into a fist to get the steel knuckles into place. She then shifted the blade into her right hand, back and forth. The chink of metal and metal sounded as the hilt hit her right hand again and stayed where it was. Ray knew she could use the blade in either hand, right preferably, and the knuckles on either hand as well, but her right arm always left a better imprint.  
  
"That isn't going to help you." Rishkaan growled.  
  
"We'll see." Ray smiled and stood ready.  
  
Ray watched Rishkaan as he moved to the right then stopped and moved left, trying to get some sign of which side to attack. Ray remained still and silent with a smirk painted on her face.  
  
Rishkaan was turning to go back to the right when suddenly he was hit in the side. Ray had tackled him but she'd miscalculated and went over his fallen body. In a flash she was on her feet and running at him again.  
  
Rishkaan lifted his blade so that she'd have to block.  
  
Ray threw Dilandau's sword into her left hand and blocked Rishkaan's own blade. She then brought her hand down onto his face. She could tell the word 'ouch' would bruise nicely on his face. While she was smiling she brought her hand into his ribs, hearing one crack after such contact with the cold metal on her hands.  
  
Ray leapt back as Rishkaan swung his fist at her. Ray smiled. 'Just another street fight.' She thought as Rishkaan glared at her. She could tell he had never had his ribs broken before.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" Rishkaan growled as he lunged at her.  
  
"Well duh." Ray smiled as she threw the sword into her right hand, placing her left on Rishkaan's right shoulder as he rushed past her. She threw her self through the air spinning constantly, while turning her simple tornado into a semi somersault. She landed on her hands and rocketed back towards Rishkaan landing on his shoulders.  
  
"Why you!" Korin growled as he watched his soldier reach up to grab Ray's ankle.  
  
Ray smiled and leaped up straight into the air, somersaulted again and landed on his shoulders again. Riahkaan reached for her again and she stepped off of his shoulders. She spun and with his arms still raised she quickly and repeatedly hit him in the stomach with the hilt of her sword.  
  
Slowly Rishkaan belt over, Ray leapt back and spun herself, kicking the man in the side of the head, sending him flying across the ring.  
  
Rishkaan landed on his side, he began to raise up slowly, his breathing rapid, he watched her as she stood there, he blade rested on her shoulder as she smiled down at him, looking cheerful and not the least bit tired.  
  
"Tired?" She smirked?  
  
"You demon bitch! Why don't you use your sword?" Rishkaan tried not to show his weariness.  
  
Ray shrugged, "Fine. But maybe some other time, you're tired." She laughed.  
  
Rishkaan ran at her, blade aimed at her heart, wishing to kill her.   
  
Ray deflected his sword with her own. As Rishkaan passed her she stuck out her foot. As Rishkaan stumbled, she hit him in the spine with the hilt of her blade, causing him to fall to his knees. He managed to spin around and block her sword. As Rishkaan attempted to kick Ray's feet out from under her, he became unbalanced. Ray avoided his foot and kicked him in the chest, he fell onto his back. Ray pinned him down, placed her sword at his throat.  
  
"You underestimated me. Too bad." She smiled down at him as he looked back at her in anger.  
  
"You fucking little whore."  
  
"Ya well that may be but this fucking little whore just kicked your ass. Um…Dil…Lord Dilandau. I'm afraid that if I let him up, and turn away he'll kill me."  
  
"And you can't handle him again?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Well I could, but I'm bored with this now." Ray replied, not taking her eyes off of the man beneath her. "Hey Korin, how about we don't kill me right now? I'm tired." Ray said loud enough for the General to hear.  
  
Korin was trembling with rage. But he managed to get out a few words, "Rishkaan, don't…" and that was it. Ray smiled and stood up.   
  
Ray tossed Dilandau's sword back to him as she stretched.  
  
"Well a deal is a deal, right Korin?" Larin said cautiously.  
  
"Yes." Korin growled dangerously. They turned and left quickly, Rishkaan surprised Ray because as he passed her he nodded his head in respect. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Nice!" Miguel began. The other Dragon Slayers joined in with cheering Ray on.  
  
"Ray." Dilandau said silencing all sound.  
  
"Yeah?" She smiled.  
  
"Be a Dragon Slayer." He replied.  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"And I don't care."  
  
"Oh Dilly-boy, it just can't happen."  
  
"Leave us for a few minutes." Dilandau snapped at his Dragon Sayers, who exited hastily.  
  
"Dilandau, come on." Ray smiled.   
  
Suddenly Dilandau rushed at her, sword out, Ray tried to dodge but he grabbed her around the waist and threw her down onto the mat, pinning her down. He backhanded her, leaving a bright red mark on her face, he brought his hand back down leaving another mark on the opposite side of her face.  
  
"Dilandau!" Ray cried out as he hit her again.  
  
Dilandau raised his hand again but he looked down at the fear painted on her face. 'Fear, again. Why?' He brought his hand down slowly and caressed the side of her face, she flinched away the instant that he tried to touch her. "Ray…" He whispered.   
  
She didn't respond. She simple rested her head to the side and stared at the wall.   
  
"You're a Dragon Slayer now, ok?" He said.   
  
Ray still didn't answer him, frustrating Dilandau to the point that he wanted to hit her again.   
  
"You are my Dragon Slayer, and you will respect me." He said quietly, she continued to face the wall. Dilandau cupped her chin roughly, causing her to flinch, but he ignore it and forced her to face him, but she lowered her eyes from his face. "Get up." He said quickly as he stood. He offered her his hand, which she refused.   
  
He lead the way out of the room. As they passed the Dragon Slayers he told them to get back to training. He and Ray walked in silence towards her room.  
  
He slid the door open for her, waiting for her to enter. The second she got through the door, he shut and locked it, then headed for his room, so that he could get some of his anger out productively.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray leaned against the door for a few seconds. 'Ok, so why am I afraid now? I wasn't before. And he looked so crazy before, but now he doesn't. Maybe that's why. Before he was a crazy, and now, oh I don't know. But I hate this shit. Stupid Tory this is your fault. I hope you feel like shit. I bet your already screwing that chick everyone said you were cheating on me with huh. Oh well that bitch deserves an ass like you.' She thought as tears ran down her face at the thought. 'Damn! I miss you, you stupid bitch!' She sank down to the floor and cried. For the first time since she had gotten there, she really cried.  
  
Ray managed to crawl to her bed and curl up on it, still allowing tears to flow across her face freely.   
  
Thoughts of why and what rushed through her head as floodgates opened once again as she realized that she wouldn't be going home.  
  
"And now I'm a Dragon Slayer. What the hell does that mean anyway? Does it mean that I have to train with them because I might not feel like it. Dilly-boy can't make me. Actually 'm sure he'd drag me there, but he can't make me do anything." She growled as she lay on her stomach and stared at the large mirror that hung on her wall. She looked so tired. "Well duh, you were up all night fighting off assassins." Suddenly she burst into tears again. 'I killed that dude. Oh my god…' She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Later in the afternoon, Dilandau entered Ray's room silently. He saw her sleeping form, the right side of her face visible, along with the bruise on it. Dilandau winced as he remembered how she had gotten it, and how he had felt giving it to her. It was a hollow victory.  
  
He moved across the room and sat on the edge of her bed, pulling a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She asked with closed eyes, causing Dilandau to jump slightly. "Is Lord Dilandau a little jumpy today?" She asked her eyes remaining closed, so that she would not have to look at him.  
  
Dilandau listened to her say Lord, is was so dead tone, no longer mocking as it had been only this morning. "You are supposed to go to Folken." He said quietly, watching her.  
  
"And? I can go tomorrow, I'm tired."  
  
"You can go today."  
  
"No! I just defended YOUR god damn honour, so the least you can do is say thank you and get the hell out so I can sleep…my lord." She growled, still refusing to open her eyes.  
  
Dilandau stared down at her, she was right and he knew it. But she was still disrespectful to him, even if she did call him 'lord'. He sighed and stood up. "Fine." He said, though he still refused to say thank you. He left silently to tell Folken that she would see him the next day.  
  
Dilandau entered the hallway, and suddenly paled. He would never let one of his Slayers miss anything. 'No it is just because she is tired, that's it. She deserves rest, she worked hard, tomorrow, there will be no getting out of anything, although a day away from her would work wonders on me. She can just spend the day with Folken.'   
  
Dilandau walked rather briskly to Folken's study. He entered without knocking, and saw the older man sitting on an elegantly carved wooden chair with a small table to match. Although Folken sat in the shadows with a single candle for his light, he seemed calm, even as Dilandau crossed the room.  
  
"Where is she Dilandau?" Folken asked not looking up.  
  
"Resting, she will come tomorrow, for the entire day."  
  
"I see…" Folken raised his eyes.  
  
"Before you try to tell me some insane theory that it is love, let me inform you that it isn't, she just defeated Korin's best man, I believe that she deserves a rest as he was much bigger and stronger then her.  
  
"And would any other Slayer get this privilege?" The older man questioned.  
  
"Yes." Dilandau replied, unsure.  
  
"If that's what you think, who am I to say other wise." Folken returned to his book. "I still look forward to meeting this woman."  
  
"I'm sure." Dilandau growled. He quickly left before Folken tried to bring him into another conversation, even if it had nothing to do with her, Folken would find some way to manipulate the young General. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dilandau didn't return to his room, nor did he go to Ray's. He had an obligation to go to the banquet hall for supper, but he didn't go there either. Dilandau wandered aimlessly through the halls of the Vione. His mind blank, yet confused. He wanted to kill someone, something, as he was made to do, but to his dismay, no one crossed his path.  
  
Dilandau suddenly felt a breeze brush his face lightly, thus he froze where he stood. He hadn't realized that he was standing on a balcony. He looked at the ground, a fair way beneath him, watching the lights of a small village that he could see but they didn't know he was watching them. He sighed as he looked down at the village, all he saw were the lights, but he knew that they were all having supper, and enjoying it. Dilandau suddenly wished them all to die, to burn, but he could not reach them.  
  
He stood there for the longest time, even as the village and many others passed under him, then vanished in the dark. He didn't hear the light footsteps behind him, or the rustle of fabric in the breeze, he just watched the lights below, focusing on them as best he could so that his demon would not have an opening to enter his mind.  
  
Still somehow, his demons found their way in. Showering his subconscious like the hated rain, with the souls of the innocence that Dilandau had slaughtered mercilessly. He knew each face, how each had died at his hand. He knew their wounds and their pleads that he had ignored. They haunted his mind constantly, whenever they found an opening. And they almost always found an opening. Dilandau knew that the only way to get rid of them is to find his piece. But he had no idea how to do that when they constantly attacked him. There was no escaping them.  
  
"Lord Dilandau?" A soft voice came from behind him.  
  
He ignored the noise for a few seconds before replying, "What is it?" He asked softly, forgetting his harsh nature.  
  
"Are you all right Lord Dilandau?" The smooth voice asked cautiously.  
  
Dilandau finally turned slowly to face his intruder. There before him stood Talina, Korin's young wench.  
  
"What do you want?" Dilandau asked harshly.  
  
"I…I was just walking and…you looked, lonely." She cautiously replied.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And your girl Rayana, is she ok?" Talina asked carefully.  
  
Dilandau turned his back to her as she mentioned his demon woman.   
  
"I'm sorry my lord, have I said something wrong?" She asked taking a step towards him.  
  
"No." Dilandau replied coldly.  
  
"My Lord Korin was wondering why you and Lady Rayana did not join us for supper."  
  
"You can go back to Korin and tell him we are both very busy." Dilandau growled. The girl bowed and swiftly walked away.  
  
Dilandau returned to the hell that washed over his mind the moment he finished his sentence.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau silently strode through the hallways once again, this time towards his room. His mind still haunted by the images of the innocence that he had extinguished.  
  
Suddenly he froze, trying to pull the face back to him, he knew it, better then the others, but he had never seen it like that before.  
  
'Where did you go!?' He screamed trying to find it. He gave up, and the second he did it drifted through his mind again.  
  
There was the blond hair, the green eyes, as well as the same dazzling smile that made him want to sink to his knees. Ray floated in front of his eyes again. Pain visible in her eyes, yet there were no tears. She seemed angry and hurt, but still strong, and refusing to completely give up.  
  
'Why are you here?' He asked meaning the question in many different ways. Why was she on Gaea, why was she in his mind, why was she here with him? Was it Dornkirk messing with fate again? No surely the General would have heard of the plan. Or Folken would try harder to keep this girl safe. She must be here for some other reason. Was there a way that he could use her to his advantage? 'Why the hell are you here?'   
  
He entered his room allowing the pure darkness to envelope his body. His thoughts still on the girl from the Mystic Moon, trying to find some sort of a reason to why she was there in his mind and on his planet.  
  
'Why do I care so much? She is truly nothing to me. Nothing.' He thought, as he lay flat on his bed, his eyes averted to the ceiling, which he could not see through the darkness. He watched the faces again, waiting for her to resurface. Sure enough she appeared after the rest as she was most recent.  
  
'Why are you here? I haven't killed you, I haven't destroyed you. What have I done to you?' He closed his eyes and thought hard, before drifting soundly to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Rayana lay on her back in her comfortable bed staring at the ceiling as the sun rose slicing through her thin curtains. She sighed knowing that she'd have to get up right away, also knowing that Dilandau would be there soon.  
  
Slowly she tossed her legs over the side of her bed and shook her hair, causing it to fall down over her shoulders. She yawned and stood up, grabbed a bunch cloths and started for her bathroom, thinking about whether or not she should annoy Dilandau or not, as he was now her lord.  
  
She entered the bathroom, weakly pulling the door closed behind her. She climbed into the shower and let the water wash over her body and through her hair, not realizing that the door was still a fair ways agar.   
  
She never heard the main entrance door slide open through the sound of the water as she stood silent and still under the spray.  
  
Dilandau entered Rayana's room. He had arranged for her to have breakfast in Folken's study, as he didn't want a repeat of yesterday's morning display.  
  
After allowing his bloodied eyes to sweep through the room catching every detail that was out of it's usual place telling the young general that she was there.  
  
The sound of running water drew his attention instantly, but he only gave it his full attention until he was sure. He slowly and quietly made his way to the partially opened door. Steam from inside flowed through the gap. He slowly leaned forward towards the opening glimpsing the fogged up mirror. His eyes slowly moved across the black and white décor until the reached her.  
  
She was just standing there, completely exposed, the water running down her body, moulding itself over her curves. A maniacal grin spread across his face as he thought of the many ways this situation. The sinister smile faded as once again her face drifted through his mind with the rest of the innocents that he had destroyed.  
  
Slowly and just as silently he moved away from the door and towards the window deciding that he would wait there for her. He listened to the water falling and watched the clouds drift across the sky as the floating fortress passed through them.  
  
~*~  
  
The water suddenly became silent and Dilandau could hear Ray moving around in the bathroom.  
  
Ray came out of the bathroom tying her hair at the end of the braid she had just finished.  
  
A glint of light caught her, causing her to turn her head towards to source.  
  
There standing in the light of the rising sun was her lord. He turned slowly to face her.  
  
Ray overlooked the fact that the bathroom door had been open. She still hadn't noticed, and even she had noticed she hid it effectively.   
  
"Good morning Lord Dilandau. Shall be joining you for breakfast?" Ray asked monotonously.  
  
Dilandau stared at her, confused as to how she had changed from the wild uncontrollable woman, to this small obedient girl over night. He watched her. Her eyes read of both of anger and hatred. He sighed at his own confusion. "No you will be joining Lord Folken in his study for breakfast."  
  
"As you wish." Ray bowed her head.  
  
Dilandau stared at her for a few seconds, 'Where did my challenge go?' He thought as he sighed once again as he passed her. She followed obediently, only as she would usually be right at his side, she now followed a few steps behind him. This made him slightly nervous as his thoughts constantly returned to the idea of her escaping him, let alone the fact that he would look like an idiot if she did get away in this sort of situation.  
  
They made their way down the corridors silently, as Master and Servant.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray followed her Lord into the well-lit room filled with books, tables, chairs, and stools.   
  
"Folken!" Dilandau called out suddenly causing Ray's head to turn sharply in his direction.   
  
"Ahhh, Lord Dilandau, and this must be Lady Rayana." Folken stood from his favourite table and chair.  
  
"Yes." Dilandau replied, unsure what else to say.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Folken." Ray bowed her head to the tall man causing Dilandau to wince away from her, it hurt to see her like that, but at the same time her was pleased to see she learned her place. He'd have to keep it this way, at least until the other Generals left.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Lady Rayana." Folken replied instantly.  
  
"You may call me Ray, as my Lord Dilandau does, if that would please you."  
  
"Only if you call me Folken." A rare smile drifted across Folken's face fore he knew this was not the girl that had Dilandau on the run. He wanted to know why she was hiding.  
  
"I will leave you two alone, I am almost late for breakfast anyway."  
  
"I wish I could join you." Ray said monotonously as she didn't mean it and she made that clear to everyone in the room.  
  
"Yes well you can't. Good bye." Dilandau replied coldly and swiftly exited.  
  
"You need not wear a mask any longer Ray, although I would love to know why you are hiding your true self." Folken smiled.  
  
"Well, I've learned in my life time that if you give a guy what he asks for and then some, chances are he won't want it anymore, and he'll want what he had back because he sees that it was so much better." Ray replied.  
  
"Very true, you have a great wisdom from one so young."  
  
"No I've just had practice." Ray countered.  
  
"Please sit." Folken motioned to the many places to be seated.  
  
"Where?" She asked surprising him.  
  
"Why, anywhere you want." Folken replied swiftly covering his surprise as no one ever asked that.  
  
"Why are there so many though?" Ray asked.  
  
"Once you find a place to your liking then I will explain." Folken smiled and stepped out of her path.  
  
Ray looked around, the sun shone through the bright window onto her face warming her considerably. She stepped forward just following her feet, which led her to the window seat, which didn't seem to be used very often because from a distance it looked as though it didn't even exist. She let her eyes travel around for a few second. She moved across the room grabbed a cold metal chair and dragged it over to the window seat. She sat on the faded cushions and placed her feet on the chair, letting her eyes wander out into the sky.  
  
"Very interesting." Folken whispered.  
  
"What is?" She asked not looking at him.  
  
"No one has ever combined two of these things in my little test."  
  
"And did I pass?" She asked this time looking at him her eyes narrowed.  
  
"There is no passing and failing in this sort of test, it just shows me the type of person that you are."  
  
"Really what type of person am I?" She turned back to the window.  
  
"Well the metal chair shows that you can be cold but the warm window seat shows that you can be warm."  
  
"Well now aren't you good. I could have told you that. I can also tell you that I am social, but I like to be alone, I can fight quite well, and I don't mind pain, and not many things scare me." She said.  
  
"So what does scare you?" Folken asked.  
  
"The thought of someone I love or someone who loves me leaves me." She sighed.  
  
"And who left you." He pushed.  
  
"That is none of your business." Ray growled.  
  
"And who are you afraid of leaving you?"  
  
"You starting to annoy me with all of these damn questions."  
  
"Then you ask one." He countered.  
  
Ray thought for a second before settling on a question, "Where does Dilandau sit? And What does that tell you about him?" 


	17. Chapter 17

"Ah, Lord Dilandau…He is very difficult to figure out, because he always tries to hide it. He usually sits at the big metal table in the room. And that says that he likes to be in charge and the centre of things, but I know that when he is alone in here he sits where you are right now, or he stands in the shadows." Folken answered her.  
  
"And what does that say?"  
  
"It says that he wants to be free, I am not sure of what though, himself, Ziabach, war? And when he stands in the shadows it says that he would rather watch and listen to learn then ask questions. He likes his privacy and secrets kept secret more then anyone I've ever met."  
  
"Until now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have two friends back home. I trust them with my life and we've been friends for over three years, and they don't know anything about me, other then my name and birthday. And I don't mind keeping it that way." Ray said quietly.  
  
"I see, so I doubt you will tell me anything."  
  
"Oh I'll tell you stuff. Just not certain things."  
  
"Then tell me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anything that you would like to say. I too like my secrets and no one knows even my birthday so you don't need to worry."  
  
"Well then aren't we a crowd."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"On the Mystic Moon there's a saying that says three's a crowd. You, Dilandau and me, we are three of a kind. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes I do agree." Folken sighed.  
  
"So you want to know something?" Ray asked her eyes drifting to her home, which hung in the sky.  
  
"If you wish to tell me." Folken countered.  
  
"Well, like what?" She sighed.  
  
"Let's start with why you are here." He asked.  
  
"Oh now that's a great question because I sure as hell don't have a clue." She smiled, though it didn't show in her eyes.  
  
"Well what were you doing before you were taken?"  
  
"Well…um…I was crying, actually no that was before. I was running away."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"My home."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because I didn't want to be there anymore."  
  
"And did you wish to disappear?" He asked with interest.  
  
"What?" She thought for a moment, "How did you know."  
  
"When someone wishes for something with all of their heart it can come true."  
  
"Well isn't that great." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Do you wish to go home?"  
  
"No, I don't want to see him again."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone."  
  
"Please Ray."  
  
Rayana looked at Folken, she couldn't help but trust his eyes. "Before I left, this guy I was with, well he ended our relationship and I wanted to leave so that I wouldn't have to see him again."  
  
"Well he isn't here so you can be happy for as long as you stay."  
  
"Am I the only one that can wish for my return?"  
  
"No, you will either go back when you are meant to, or someone here or there might wish for your return."  
  
"I don't ever want to go back."  
  
"You'd rather be here with me and Dilandau?"  
  
"Hey you guys are cool, sometimes."  
  
"I forgot, I'm sorry, I invited you here for breakfast and then I try to starve you." Folken motioned for her to look to his right where a fair amount of food sat.  
  
Ray laughed, "You aren't starving me, don't worry about it, but I'd love to scarf something now."  
  
"You Mystic Moon dwellers are quite odd."  
  
"So are you people. Anyway, tell me about this place while we eat." She smiled and sat in front of the food, and was joined by Folken.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau swiftly sliced downward through the air bringing his blade into vicious contact with Chesta's own weapon. The two spared one heartlessly and the other hopelessly.  
  
Dilandau tried to distract himself from the faces, as they grew stronger in his mind's eye. He tried to take his mind of the girl and how he felt with her spending time alone with Folken.   
  
He brought his sword down again hitting Chesta's blade with immense force.   
  
Chesta rolled over under his master's strength, allowing himself to slip out from under the General, leaving Dilandau to fall forward because of the suddenly loss of opposite force to hold him up.  
  
Dilandau managed to only drop down on one knee and threw his weight into his next blow, which sent Chesta's blade spinning across the floor and out of the second in command's reach.  
  
Dilandau cried out in frustration as the faces still haunted him, and punched Chesta in his face as her face swept through the General's mind.  
  
Chesta fell silently to the floor in a heap. Dilandau looked down at the blond. Dilandau growled and swept himself from the room, allowing the other Dragon Slayers to aid their friend and ally.  
  
Dilandau stormed through the hallways, right into the group of Demon Hunters.  
  
"Good morning General Dilandau." Rishkaan cooed as the younger man passed him.  
  
"Shut up." Came the reply.  
  
"I am so sorry to disturb your pout, boy." Rishkaan gloated.  
  
"Rishkaan…would you like me to call Lady Ray so that she can deal you yet another loss? Maybe then you will learn your place." Dilandau growled after he came to a stop.  
  
"I was…sympathetic. If a woman is the best that the Dragon Slayers have to offer, we might as well wipe them out now to save them a humiliating battle which would only make the rest of us look like laughing stocks." Rishkaan countered.  
  
"You and your General are already laughing stocks, you were beaten by a woman."  
  
"Only because I felt sorry for her. You having sent her, unprepared into a battle with an obviously more experienced warrior."  
  
"And she still beat you."  
  
"Only because I let her, I want her to see that she need not fear me. Maybe she will leave your bed and enter mine with the right kind of persuasion, then she would be able to see what a real man is capable of." Rishkaan and the others smiled coldly.  
  
Dilandau had his blade at the larger man's neck before any of them had even moved. "You are mistaken she does have something to fear from you. The fact that you would not be able to protect her."  
  
"You can't protect her either, General, not from yourself." Rishkaan growled as he felt the cold chill of death touched steel at his throat. He put extra stain on the word General letting everyone in the hallway know that he did not believe that Dilandau should be allowed such an honour, even as Dilandau had his blade at the Demon Hunters neck.  
  
"What do you know?" Dilandau growled, not expecting an answer.  
  
"More then you'd think." Rishkaan replied smartly.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Dilandau demanded.  
  
"Nothing. A lowly soldier like myself doesn't know anymore then a great General such as yourself Dilandau." Rishkaan looked down his nose at the shorter man.  
  
"Stay away from her." Dilandau hissed then pushed away from the Demon Slayer. Dilandau sheathed his blade and stalked down the corridor.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray truly laughed as Folken told her a story about some king in a far away country who tried to reason with Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau's crazy! Why would he even try to do that?" Ray laughed.  
  
"Dilandau is not truly crazy, although many people believe that." Folken replied quietly.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, he seems crazy sometimes, but other times he is completely in control." She sighed and looked out the window. She had learned so much today, but it had taken a lot out of her. She and Folken silently watched the sun fully set.  
  
"Would you like to come back tomorrow?" Folken asked.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
"I would love for you to as well, I want to learn about your world." Folken smiled.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Well I better be getting you off to bed." Folken smiled and stood up. "I promised Dilandau I'd keep you safe."  
  
"No you promised that you'd keep me prisoner."  
  
"Well from what I hear you aren't a prisoner, not anymore, my Lady Dragon Slayer." Folken led the way through the room to the doorway.  
  
"I never wanted to be a Dragon Slayer." Ray growled.  
  
"And why not, it is a great honour."  
  
"What is up with the other Generals?" Ray slightly changed the subject as they entered the hallway.  
  
"What do you mean?" Folken asked walking slowly beside her.  
  
"They don't really respect Dilandau."  
  
"Ah yes, even those who are blind see that. The others are threatened by Dilandau." Folken sighed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Dilandau has been…modified."  
  
"How?" Ray gave Folken a side-glance.  
  
"Well, Emperor Dornkirk has men called sorcerers. And they modified Dilandau so that he wouldn't feel emotion, or so they thought."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. And even if I do mean something, now is not the time."  
  
"Fine, so why are the others threatened by him."  
  
"Dilandau is stronger then them, he doesn't feel, while they do, even though they try not to so that they are just like him. They envy and hate him because he has risen through the ranks so swiftly. The others are old and had to work much harder to become who they are. Dilandau was born with an ability to plan perfectly, and not having emotion has helped him greatly. But they do not think that it is fair that they had to give most of their lives to get where they are. But they do not realize what Dilandau has had to give up. The ability to love is a far greater lose then all of theirs put together." Folken quickly glanced at Ray.  
  
"Wow, and I thought that loving would only hurt, but to not be able to feel that at all." Ray thought of Tory and how it hurt to lose him, but how it felt to love and be loved by him.  
  
"But something is happening to Dilandau. He is changing, and I believe that he is scared and confused."  
  
"Why? What's happening."  
  
"It started when you came. He believes that it is a weakness, but only because he doesn't understand." Folken said quietly, trying to give Ray a hint.  
  
"But what is it?" Ray asked as her mind worked furiously, she could see that Folken was hinting to something, but it could quite a few things, and she could come up with even more. And even if she did figure it out she'd rather be told. She didn't like to seem smarter then what was expected to her, she liked her advantages, her beauty and her brain, as well as her conniving, cold, yet friendly nature.  
  
"I believe that we will have to leave that for another time." Folken sighed as he let Ray's door slide open.  
  
"Thank you Folken, for everything, it's helpful knowing that I can at least trust you. It's good to have a friend." Ray smiled and gave Folken a small peck on the cheek. "Goodnight." She then disappeared into the shadows of her room.  
  
Folken stood still at her door for a few moments smiling, she trusted him, and he trusted her. And he was all that she had, for the moment. He then turned and left for his own chambers not noticing the figure in the shadows, which liked to listen and learn then to speak and be the centre of attention.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau watched Folken leave, with a willing kiss from Ray still on his face. Dilandau fought the urge to run after Folken and kill him, he also fought an even greater urge to enter Ray's room and beat until she is within an inch of her death.  
  
'Why the hell should I care what she does!?' Dilandau demanded of himself as he allowed himself to take a step toward her door. 'She is worthless to me, if she wants Folken why should I care? She is my Slayer though, and I will not allow distraction!' Dilandau thought as he was confused as he tried to think of a reason as to why he felt this way, why he cared so much. She was his lower, nothing more to him but a soldier.  
  
Dilandau swiftly passed her room without sparing a glance towards it. Still thinking about what he had just seen.  
  
How could she do this to him. The day after he gives her the honour of being one of his personal Dragon Slayers, she wants more. He would have to train her hard tomorrow.  
  
'No Folken wants to see her tomorrow, I know it. Well fine, but the more time she spends with him, the harder she will work with me.' Dilandau thought angrily as he strode down the hallway, which gave evidence to him in everyway that the other General's and their men didn't belong there.   
  
'I want them out now! Damn you Dornkirk, you know that we can't stand each other. You know how they feel towards me and I to them. Are you trying to cause an internal war between us? But how would that help you?' Dilandau stayed on the thought for a few moments, before switching over to his extensive work out schedule. He had the urge to push himself harder then usual.  
  
The General entered his room, still thinking about how hard he wished to work out, then knowing that he would not gain any sleep this night, he entered his personal training room and began to push himself, far into the night. 


	18. Chapter 18

The sun rose the next morning, as it should. As it always should.  
  
Folken came to get Ray so that they may have breakfast together once again. He found himself exited about this, she intrigued him greatly, this otherworldly creature of grace, beauty and knowledge.  
  
Dilandau, who had trained all through the night, swung his blade through the air, feeling his arms pull away from him, begging for mercy though they should know that he would give none, not until he collapsed, and could no longer move. His body covered in a layer of sweat, which only regenerated itself should some be thrown off in his swift yet not so fluent movements.  
  
The morning passed uneventfully, into after midday, as Dilandau stayed in his room, isolated from the world, lost in his personal battle against the souls that haunted him until he reached inner peace, or unconsciousness.   
  
The Dragon Slayers trained in the courtyard, as Korin and the other Generals and their men had them 'removed' from the training room for the day.  
  
The Mystic Moon still hung in the sky, and there, unknown, unseen by the one who had left it, stood Tory.  
  
He stood in her house on her balcony, where they had stood together once, as Janice and Candy sat on Ray's bed together.  
  
John, and Blaze stood silently in various places watching Tory as he looked out into Ray's yard. His heart aching, screaming to him to end it all, as she had done.  
  
Another girl, with blond hair approached him from behind, Diane.  
  
"Tory?" She whispered, not wanting to surprise him. She couldn't be more delighted though she had to hide it as best she could, even though she sucked at it. Not only had she gotten the one she wanted since she moved to the city, but she also got rid of the only girl who had stood up to her. The only girl who out right and completely, publicly and privately, challenged the new girl, in every way thinkable. Cheerleading, sports, vocals, everything.  
  
"What?" Tory practically snapped. Diane, his new girlfriend. He had asked her out soon after he got news that Ray had disappeared, he needed something to ease the pain. He never wanted to lose Ray entirely, he thought that she would have been happier. 'She promised…' He thought as he felt Diane's hand creep up his back. He quickly drew away from her, into Ray's room.   
  
Diane followed instantly, she was very protective, and felt threatened by other girls, so unlike Ray, who knew no girl stood a chance against her anyway.  
  
"I can't believe that she is really gone…" Janice said quietly as identical tears drifted down her and Candy's faces.  
  
"Come on you guys…" Diane smiled evilly, they were her friends now.  
  
"And what!? Forget her? Diane we all realize that you and her never really got along, but still we all loved her. And we miss her." Janice said. She knew that Diane was happy about this. Janice always noticed these things.  
  
"Well maybe she should have thought about this, before she went and killed herself." Diane countered, trying to be nice, but she couldn't truly hide the venom in her voice.  
  
"Shut up." Blaze growled. 'You can never take her place bitch, you might try, but I hope you know Tory will never forget her.' His gaze burned into Diane as she tried to stare back, like only Ray could.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Tory whispered.   
  
They all grew silent, they knew he thought.  
  
"Tory, it isn't you fault. It would have happened eventually, she's never been quite right." The blond placed a hand on her boyfriends arm.  
  
"Tory…" Candy stood up and gave him a hug. "I'm sure that she's ok."  
  
"She did promise Tory, you know she's never ever broken a promise." Janice said quickly, hoping to lighten her friend's spirit.  
  
Tory only nodded.  
  
"Let's call her boys later, see if they've heard form her. Ray isn't the type to just die. She's too strong and too damn proud for something like that." Janice smiled.  
  
Tory only nodded, trying to hold his pain and anger in check.  
  
"She will come back." Candy said quietly, "I know it." She smiled. She had that look in her eyes that told them that she knew it. She was right a lot of the time.  
  
Tory managed a painful smile. He looked out the doors into the sky, wondering where his friend was, whether she was ok or not. But for now he could only hope.  
  
"Maybe we should leave." Diane suggested.  
  
"Go ahead." Blaze growled.  
  
"Hey don't take that tone, I didn't kill her remember, she managed it on her own!"  
  
"Shut up, you're happy that this happened." Blaze snapped.  
  
"How could you say that!?" Diane appeared shocked, they all knew better. She was a fake, and ever since she first came into their group she had been trying to take Ray's place.  
  
"Shut up Diane. Get out." Blaze took a step towards her.  
  
"Fine you all sit around and whine. But the fact is she is gone, and she didn't even think about you guys before she took her life. Doesn't that make all of you feel really loved?" Diane, growled. "Come on Tory." She turned to leave.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Tory said then turned and exited out onto Ray's balcony.  
  
Diane's mouth fell open, she made the classic prep noise and left quickly, with that certain walk.  
  
"Oh Tory…" Janice whispered as they all watched him standing on the balcony.  
  
They spent their day in their missing friend's room. Remembering all of the good times they had there.  
  
Tory made regular trips out to the balcony to watch the sky, something about it screamed that she was alive.  
  
Soon the stars shone, and Tory watched them sparkle. He remembered how he and Ray had sat there, how they had slept out there quite often, watching those same stars. They were all he had left of her if she really was gone.  
  
'They sparkle like her eyes.' He thought as he sat on their bench with her blanket. He closed his eyes, and listened to the others leave. 'Please come back to me. Please come back to all of us.' 


	19. Chapter 19

Ray lay in her bed, waiting for Dilandau to come and get her, she was dressed in her uniform, simply lying on her back in her bed.  
  
Her mind wandered aimlessly. She thought of Folken, and what they had disgust yesterday. Simple things like, science, math, arts.   
  
She had told him all about cheerleading, and he had told her of all the different races on Gaea.  
  
She sighed and rolled over onto her side. She had found the fruit that Dilandau had had sent to her, she ate some of it but she just didn't feel very well today. Something was different.  
  
She knew it was partially because she was starting to miss her friends. But she knew it was because there was something missing inside of her.  
  
The love she had kept for Tory, it had vanished. Now it was just an empty space in her. She tried to forget it but it was useless. She had said that she would always love him, but she felt like she was betraying him but not loving him anymore. But it wasn't the same, she was betraying a friend, and not just him, all of them. She and Tory were always supposed to be together, so that their friends could always be friends.  
  
When Ray and Tory first started to go out, they were separated by their friends. And no one really wanted them together.  
  
But Ray won his friends over, she grew close to Candy and Janice again, and they had become a group, but it was fragile because it revolved around the relationship between Ray and Tory.  
  
'Well that's why I always gave him all of those chances that he didn't deserve. Our friends needed us together.' She thought as she stared at the blank wall.  
  
'Fuck him anyway. I don't need some punk ass bitch like that playing with me. So fuck him. I'm sure Diane's already moved in anyway. That damn retarded vulture bitch.' She smiled as she thought about everything.  
  
She knew that she should be nice to Dilandau today, but she didn't feel like getting pushed around today. She really wasn't in the mood. 'Janice was so right, my pride is going to get me killed.' She smiled and stretched. She hoped that they would train outside like they had yesterday. She and Folken had gone for a walk and she had seen the Dragon Slayers training in the grass on the courtyard lawn. It was so peaceful out there.  
  
'Too bad they don't have music, that would make everything more interesting.' She suddenly leapt off of her bed and grabbed her bag. She smiled as she looked into it and saw that she had brought her disc man and a shit load of batteries and CD's.  
  
Suddenly the door slid open revealing Dilandau.  
  
"Are you ready? He asked trying not to look at her as the leather fit her tightly.  
  
"Yeah sure." She smiled and trotted over to him, the bag thrown over her shoulder.  
  
"What do you need that for?" He demanded as the door shut behind them.  
  
"Amusement." Ray shrugged.  
  
"I see."  
  
"So where are we training today Dilly-boy?" She asked lightly, earning her a hard enough back hand that sent her into the wall.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Dilandau growled as he neared her. Ray stood up and stared back into his blood red eyes.  
  
'Well I guess I will be good. Guys want something, until they get it.' She lowered her eyes. "Forgive me, my Lord."  
  
"That's better." Dilandau frowned at her sudden surrender, he had somewhat hoped for more of a fight. "The others found that training outside yesterday was a good change, so you will be joining us outside today."  
  
"Of course my Lord." Ray bowed her head to hide her smirk.  
  
Dilandau stifled a growled and lead the way down the hallway to the outdoor courtyard.  
  
~*~  
  
Folken watched the Dragon Slayers train hard on the grass, though he was constantly distracted by Ray as she preformed odd moves that confused her opponent.  
  
He thought about their conversation form the other day. It had turned to fears.  
  
Although he had not told her his fear of falling in love then losing that person, she told him her two fears.  
  
He found them odd, she didn't seem to really care about her health, and wasn't afraid of death. But he was afraid of losing those who were close to her. Even if they don't know much about her, she still loved them and knew everything about them. She was also afraid of being weak.  
  
'Like Dilandau…' Folken mused as he watched the young General, who watched the blond with interest.  
  
'They are so alike. They fear weakness, and prefer to be alone, even though that is what they fear. They've both loved and lost that love…' Folken thought of the Dragon Slayer.   
  
No one but himself knew what went on with Dilandau and the girl. They had fallen deeply in love.   
  
Folken knew that Dilandau blamed himself for her death, that the General hated that he wasn't there for her. The blond and the General were both afraid to love again, that was obvious to the tall man.  
  
Folken also knew that Dilandau had promised to never fall in love. He pretended that he had never fallen in love in the first place. But Folken also knew that Dilandau was falling in love, again, with his female Dragon Slayer.  
  
'You are very attracted to the strong aren't you Dilandau. Yet you want to protect them. You set yourself up for one of the greatest challenges a man can face.'   
  
Dilandau watched as Dilandau once again caught himself staring at Ray and holding a small smile on his face. 'Just admit it Dilandau. You are afraid of losing another. But she will not die. She is too strong, maybe even stronger then you.' Folken sighed, hoping that they would eventually see that they were kindred spirits. That they were made for each other.  
  
'Even your Slayers see it Dilandau…' Folken smiled as he saw the caution the Slayers took when going against Ray.   
  
She pushed and pushed until they had no choice but to use all of their strength to hold her off, he also saw their fearful glance to their Lord every time they threw her back. And then she would end it.   
  
She had the ability to see someone's weakness and attack it constantly. In this case it was the Slayers respect, fear, and emotion towards their Lord.   
  
She knew she could defeat them with her odd combat abilities, but she seemed to prefer to push her opponent until they used all that they had.  
  
Even if it meant that they could defeat her, but she still pushed them to their limits.  
  
'Kindred spirits are meant to be together. But they must do this on their own…' Folken sighed and moved away from the training field, missing the appearance of Korin and the Demon Hunters.  
  
"So the Lord and Lady decide to grace us with their presence today." Korin growled as he stepped off the path towards the group of training soldiers.  
  
"General Korin." Dilandau growled, refusing to look at the larger man or his men. He nodded for the others to continue their training.  
  
"Beautiful isn't she?" Korin said as he and Dilandau watched Ray manoeuvre around Dalet playfully.  
  
Dilandau remained silent, hoping that if he ignored the older man, he would get bored and leave.  
  
"What do you want for her?" Korin asked.   
  
Dilandau's head snapped to the side as if he had been hit so that he could face Korin.  
  
"Well?" Korin pressed.  
  
"She is one of my Dragon Slayers you cannot have her." Dilandau growled, barely keeping himself under control.  
  
"Come now, everything has it's price." Korin grinned.  
  
'Don't lose another…' A small voice whispered in the back of Dilandau's head. "She is not for sale." Dilandau replied, 'Lose another what though?' The silver haired man asked the voice, which remained silent.  
  
"Come now Dilandau, as your superior I could just take her, but I am offering you a deal."  
  
"You are not my superior, we are both Generals of the Ziabach army, and she is not for sale."  
  
"You do not own her anyway Dilandau." Korin stated the truth.  
  
"She is one of my soldiers."  
  
"No matter. You will only be able to handle a strong girl like that for so long, me on the other hand, I can break her easily, and then when I am done with her, you can have her back if that is what you wish."  
  
Dilandau could not stand the thought of Rayana's spirit being broken, not even by his own hand. 'But what have I been trying to do?' Dilandau gave a disgusted look, though Korin did not see it as he was watching Rayana.   
  
"If she decides she'd rather be with you then me, then you can have her." Dilandau said quietly as he watched her as well, praying that she would chose him over Korin.  
  
"Good show man. RAYANA!!" Korin called, motioning for her to come over, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes my Lords?" She asked, bowing her head in respect to them both.  
  
Korin's smile fell slightly as he saw that she may already be broken. His eyes travelled from Dilandau's face to her stone mask.  
  
"Dilandau has said that you may come to be with me." Korin smiled again at the look of confusion on Ray's face as she quickly looked at Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau saw the pain, the betrayed feeling, as well as the anger that flooded her eyes as she looked at him briefly so he quickly added, "If you chose to." He saw her relax slightly, but the pain was still there. Dilandau matched her pain with his own, although he kept it hidden.  
  
"Of course, once I am finished with you, you can return to Dilandau."  
  
"Once you are finished with me!?" Rayana erupted. "I am not going with you! No chance in hell! I am not something you can own like your girl over there!" She nodded to the young girl who stood with the Demon Hunters.  
  
"Rayana…" Korin tried to cut in.  
  
"No! You shut up and listen! I am not a toy and you and Dilandau will never own me. You both see me as an object, but in reality I am more then both of you can handle even if you did try to grow up and work together." Dilandau tried to open his mouth. "Shut up bitch!" Ray screamed. The entire clearing was silent and watching her. "I will not be toyed with, not again. So fuck both of you! Find some other toy to play with, I'm sick of this shit."   
  
She turned to leave, but Dilandau quickly caught her hand. She swung around to hit him, but he caught her by the wrist.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Ray's pain, confusion, and her betrayed feeling were obvious. While Dilandau hid his pain and guilt.  
  
"Let me the fuck go!" She growled.  
  
"Don't leave." He whispered.  
  
"I have no where to go, so fuck off."  
  
"Ray…"  
  
Ray's eyes suddenly softened, then froze over, sending chills down Dilandau's spine. "My Lord," She stressed the word, "I am tired and wish to rest. Of you would excuse me! I will most likely see both of you later. But if I have any choice what so ever it will not be until tomorrow." She pulled away from Dilandau and walked away.  
  
"So how much?" Korin laughed as she disappeared from their sight.  
  
Dilandau glared at him. Then turned and left as quickly as he could before he killed this man.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray stormed through the hallways, She knew that Dilandau was following her, but she was too extremely pissed off to care about him, or anything else for that matter.  
  
He had tried to get rid of her, or something like that, she wasn't too sure at the moment, the only thing that was clear was that she was just his toy, always his toy.  
  
"That's all I ever fucking am!" She screamed at the hallways. She suddenly took off at a sprint. 'Fuck it all.' Was her only thought.  
  
She could hear Dilandau speed up behind her, trying not to lose her, even though she was surprisingly fast.  
  
She turned a corner, trying to find where she was, knowing that it would be easier if she slowed down, but she needed to get rid of the energy before she did something she would regret.  
  
She still had her sword and she knew that if she stopped she'd be tempted to cut herself, and that meant breaking her promise to Tory.  
  
Suddenly she froze. "What the hell am I still trying to keep promises to that bastard for huh? He doesn't care anyway."  
  
She drew the blade as Dilandau rounded the corner. He lost all colour as he watched her place the sharpened blade against her wrist. He sped up as fast as he could, hoping to reach her before…but it was too late.  
  
She cried out a little bit as the steel bit into her skin and she allowed the blood to pour out of the wound and onto the floor.  
  
"No! Dammit!" Dilandau growled as he tried harder to get to her.  
  
As if in slow motion she turned her head to Dilandau, he saw the regret and fear in her eyes and in her expression. He slowed down slightly as he saw how scared and hurt she was, but he knew that the pain wasn't coming from her wrist.  
  
Suddenly she took off again, the sword still on her hand, blood pouring from her wrist as she ran, her heart pumping it out faster as she increased her speed, hoping that she would pass out soon, or even die so that it would all end.  
  
Dilandau raced after her. The fear of losing her completely fuelled him as he ran. He began to gain on her as she slowed down from the loss of blood and because of his adrenaline rush.  
  
Just as she fell forward he managed to catch her and turn her onto her back as he lowered her to the floor of the corridor. He looked at her wound, it was deep and constantly bleeding.  
  
Dilandau looked through the halls trying to figure out what he should do now, he decided that his room was closer, and probably safer with Korin now after her.  
  
He picked her up gently and carried her through the hallways as quickly and as smoothly as he could possibly manage. 


	20. Chapter 20

Dilandau gently laid the blond on his bed carefully sliding a towel under her wrist.   
  
He quickly disappeared into the bathroom, appearing seconds later with warm water, a cloth, and a black sash to bandage the wound. He knelt on the floor beside his bed.  
  
He slowly touched the wound with the towel letting it soak up her blood. He cleaned away the dried up blood from around the wound.  
  
"Fuck you." Dilandau's head shot up. Ray was staring at the ceiling. Her eyes open and her face expressionless.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked ignoring her comment and going back to cleaning her up. The bleeding had slowed, but only because she only had so much blood left to give.  
  
"Fine." She unconsciously stressed the word to make it clear she was lying.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He asked as he tied the black fabric around her wrist tightly.  
  
"To take away the pain." She growled.  
  
"By causing more?" Dilandau became confused.  
  
"No by causing a different kind of pain to take away the hurt and the emptiness." She sighed and let her head roll to the side so that she wouldn't see him at all.  
  
"What emptiness?"  
  
"I don't love him anymore." She sighed.  
  
"Who?" Dilandau became interested.  
  
"Tory." Ray explained in one word.  
  
"He wasn't worth your love."  
  
"Shut the fuck up! What the hell do you know? You don't know him!" She cried out facing him.  
  
Dilandau knew that he had to calm her down, quickly before she started her heart up again. "Sorry." He said shocking Ray out of her anger.  
  
"It's ok." She replied after a few moments. "Thanks." She moved her wrist to indicate what she was thanking him for.  
  
"I can't have one of my Slayers injured."  
  
"You mean you can't have me injured, it might make the price Korin wants to pay go down."  
  
"You said that you weren't going with him, so you aren't. That's final."  
  
"Stop toying with me!" She growled.  
  
"I'm not!" Dilandau countered.  
  
"Yes you are, one second you are beating me, then you are nice, then you are trying to sell me, and now it's my choice, make up your damn mind!"  
  
"Fine then, I will not sell you, ever." Dilandau reached over and brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
Her eyes softened from their stone stature as he gently touched her face.  
  
His eyes followed his hand, as well as watched her eyes, as if he thought that he might be hurting her in some way. He gently placed his hand on the side of her face, his fingers curled into her hair as he pulled her towards him as he himself neared. Just as they were about to touch Dilandau realized what he was doing and dropped his hand.  
  
"I should get back. Stay here, try not to move too much, I'll send someone with your bag. And try to get some rest." He said as he backed away slightly. He then turned and left.  
  
The door slide shut behind him and Rayana sighed. She felt her empty space fill slightly, her eyes opened in horror in surprise as she stared at the door. 'No I can't, not yet. Not ever, I only get hurt!' She thought, becoming even more determined not to fall in love again.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau leaned against the corridor wall just outside his room, confused as to what had just happened. He was breathing hard as he closed his eyes. 'What just happened? It's just like with…Sierra.' His eyes flew open. 'No, this can't happen again!' He shook his head. He leaned against the wall, his eyes darting up and down the hallway. He thought of the way he had just felt, being close to her, it was the exact same feeling he had felt with Sierra.  
  
'No this can't be. I cannot not betray Sierra.' Dilandau thought with panic.  
  
'She is gone.' The voice told him.  
  
'But still, Ray hates me. She thinks that I am toying with her. Even if it is true for me, she would never return it. Is it real?' Dilandau begged the voice for an answer, but received silence.  
  
He growled out loud in frustration, as he tried to make sense of it all, but nothing helped. He glanced to his side at the door that hid her form his view.  
  
'It doesn't matter right now. I have to worry about that bastard Korin. He'll be leaving tomorrow, then I can make sense of this, of her.' He sighed and started to make his way down the hallway, silencing the part of him that wanted to stay with her. He couldn't let Korin know how much he cared for this girl. It would only fuel the man's motives for trying to take her.   
  
'So you admit you care for her?' The voice mocked.  
  
Dilandau could only remain silent as he was confused as to what he felt. All he knew was that the pain that Sierra had left in him had been growling smaller ever since he laid eyes on the girl from the Mystic Moon.  
  
The hole the Dragon Slayer had left was filling ever so slowly. The pain was beginning to ebb away. He felt as if he was betraying his first love, but he had the same feeling that she had placed within him, proving the sorcerers wrong, he could feel. Even though he tried to deny it to everyone, even himself. But he knew it was true, he had loved Sierra, and he was beginning to love Rayana, although he knew it was practically hopeless, the blond would never trust him.  
  
'So what the hell do I do now?' Dilandau asked the faces, her face in particular.  
  
He froze, that night. When they had…was that why she was there with him? He had betrayed her, as well as his own feelings for her. He was much more gentle with her, even though he knew nothing about her, except her name, she was from the Mystic Moon and that she wasn't a virgin.  
  
'Well at least I've figured something out. I'm sorry Ray, please forgive me.' He knew it was too much to ask, even though she'd most likely never hear it. She would never trust him. She'd never forgive him. Never love him.  
  
'So what do I do now?'   
  
~*~  
  
Ray watched the ceiling once more as she thought.  
  
She lay there thinking of how Dilandau had just been with her, caring, gentle, almost loving.  
  
'Almost, but I am just a tool, his toy.' She growled inside. She felt the same betrayed feeling she had felt many times before.  
  
"I am sick of being toyed with." She said with a slight pout in her voice.  
  
She suddenly heard Tory's voice in her mind, 'Stop pouting, pouter.'   
  
"Shut the fuck up." She said with a smile. She realized how much she missed them, all of them. "So when do I get to go home?" She asked moving her head so that she could see out the window.  
  
Ray moved and got comfortable, closing her eyes, although she didn't feel like sleeping, even though she knew it was the best thing for her right now.  
  
A while later she heard the door open and close. Ray opened her eyes and smirked.  
  
"Why hello there, I see that I do finally get that food I told you to get me." Ray said twisting her voice into a mocking tone.  
  
"Shut up." Lilly growled as she took the food over to the table.  
  
"Dilandau told me that I wasn't supposed to get up and move so could you be a dear and drag that table over here?" Ray asked bitter sweetly.  
  
"No."  
  
"But LORD Dilandau said. And you don't want to disobey HIM, do you? Or do I have to tell him that you are being rude to me?" Ray smiled wickedly. 'Damn I missed this bitch, she's so feisty.'   
  
Lilly said nothing, although if looks could kill even the roses in the room would have died. She dragged the thick wooden table to the bedside.  
  
"Thanks sweet heart. I'll tell Dilly-boy what a good little girl you were." Ray smirked at the dark haired woman.  
  
Lilly threw Ray's bag at her, as it was heavy and she hoped that she'd hit Ray in the head. But Ray easily grabbed it out of the air, as she was used to having things thrown at her, usually her damn bag.  
  
"Thankssss." Ray smiled. "You may go now." Ray waved her hand, causing Lilly's jaw to drop slightly.  
  
The dark haired whore then clamped her mouth shut and swung around quickly, causing her black veil of hair to be tossed through the air. She then stalked from the room, leaving Ray looking smug even though she was tired.  
  
"Bye." Ray called as the wench stepped through the sliding door.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau paced his room, like a caged tiger.   
  
The damn Generals were leaving the very next morning, but they all had to join together in a fair well banquet, Rayana included.  
  
Dilandau has decided that he had to be heartless to her.   
  
He could not let Korin know how he felt for the wilful woman. If the stone General knew, he would surely use her against the younger man.  
  
Dilandau hated the idea of being mean and heartless to the one who now held his own heart. He knew that this would hurt him more then it would hurt her, but he had to, for her own sake, more then his own.  
  
'I know what I have to do, but can I? Can I hurt her one last time?' He asked himself as he looked into the mirror. He looked different to his own eyes.  
  
He no longer saw only the murderer of innocence, he saw a man at the mercy of a woman who may not even return his love.   
  
A woman he had hurt countless times and would completely be within her rights to destroy him.  
  
'So what happens after this?' He asked his reflection once more. He could see the faces as they flew through his mind, slower, fainter.  
  
They had grown slower while Dilandau was with Sierra, but never fainter.  
  
'Is it truer?' He asked, though he could not think of how it could be. He would have done anything for Sierra, anything at all, had she ever asked.  
  
'Always have to go for the strong ones, who never ask for help, even when they do need it.' Dilandau remembered as Sierra slowly died before his eyes, not ever asking for help.   
  
She had developed a disease, something that there was no cure for. She hadn't told him until she was practically dead in his arms. She had betrayed his trust and hurt him.  
  
She knew that he would do anything for her, that he didn't want to lose her, but still she left him. As if it didn't hurt her to leave him.  
  
'It is truer, isn't it? Will she betray me as well, will she leave without telling me until it is too late?' Dilandau thought as he stared at the faint faces as they passed through his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray was still asleep as Dilandau continued to pace.  
  
He tried to think of how he could get her to come to the banquet this very night, and how he could make it up to her.  
  
'I don't have to be heartless to her just yet, we still have a few hours. But how can I explain this to her. No it is better if I don't explain. It's better if she doesn't know, not yet, not until…later, much later.' Dilandau remembered that it had taken him months for him to admit to himself that he was in love with Sierra. That it had taken double that to admit it to her.   
  
Dilandau glanced at his reflection in the mirror, he could also see Ray there as well.  
  
His thoughts wandered to an alternate universe to where she could love him. To where he wasn't a just a heartless killer who was now in love.  
  
'Then I guess I'm not completely heartless.' He aloud himself a fake smile. They were always fake, rarely even real. Except for when he was around her.  
  
She had fallen asleep after Lilly had left, or so he assumed, but he was sure that she was asleep when he had entered. The food on the table was untouched and her bag lay beside her on his bed.  
  
He knew why she had hurt herself, he too had done it on the occasion. He wanted to know, fore he knew that he couldn't have the one thing that he wanted, and he wasn't used to that. Although it was what he deserved, if not less then that.  
  
He turned to face her, her uniform was lain out on his bed for her, she would dress as one of his Dragon Slayers for the banquet, hopefully that way she wouldn't attract too much attention. But Dilandau had to admit that she was still breathtaking in the leather that her uniform was made up of.  
  
He watched her for a few moments, thinking of how he wished that he could sleep that peacefully.  
  
'Ah, but you can, when you are with her.' His little all knowing voice whispered. Dilandau agreed, every night that he had been with her, he had slept peacefully. Even Sierra hadn't managed to completely rid him of his nightmares and bring him inner peace.  
  
Suddenly Ray stirred, destroying his concentration. He knew what was coming, she was waking up and he would have to ask her to come to the banquet, then he would be nice, and then he would be heartless.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray slowly opened her eyes, not remembering even falling asleep. She sighed, she felt so unbelievably weak.   
  
'Well no shit you moron of a bitch.' She smiled as the thought formed itself. Yeah she did do this to herself, she had no right to complain, even though her thoughts did wander to how Dilandau and Korin had fuelled her anger leading her little stunt. 'No, you had a choice and this it what you wanted. Don't blame it on them.'   
  
Dilandau stood, frozen to the spot as she lay on his bed. His urge to go to her grew, but he knew she wouldn't allow it. So he stood there silent, still, waiting for her to notice him.  
  
Ray lay on her back thinking about everything that happened to float through her mind.   
  
Her train of thought started at why she wanted to leave, then to Tory and how she felt nothing but a friendly love for him. Then in melted in how she missed her friends and what it would be like when she went home.  
  
'If I ever go home.' She sighed. She then thought about Dilandau, and how she would leave him. A familiar pain made itself known, only to be dismissed as of it was nothing.  
  
'What the hell do I care? He's a jerk, plus I am sure that he could find some other toy to play with once I am gone. I am just the flavour of the week.' She thought, realizing how long she had actually been there, almost two weeks. 'And they were fucking action packed.' She smirked.  
  
She lay there silent, her mind blank. She suddenly became aware of another's presence.  
  
Her head quickly turned to her side, bringing the young General into view.  
  
"I didn't notice you were there." She said quietly, turning her head away again.  
  
"I know, it's fine." Dilandau replied equally as quiet.  
  
"So what can I help you with?"  
  
"Well it is my room."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Tired." He lied.  
  
Ray smiled and nodded to him, "Well it's your bed. I can go."  
  
"No!" Dilandau said quickly, too quickly. "I mean you shouldn't move just yet, I mean you did loose a lot of blood, and I don't need you collapsing in the hallways or anything while the pack of jackals are still here."  
  
"They are leaving tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank god. If you are tired, then come and lie down." Ray said relieved at first and slightly tense as she finished. She was confused as to what she was doing. This man raped her and she was now inviting him to share a bed with him.  
  
She heard him move across the floor towards her.  
  
Dilandau watched her as he neared, he saw her every breath as well as how her muscles tensed. He slowly placed a hand near her.   
  
"I have to…" He nodded her head to the other side of her as she was close to the edge, leaving him only room on her other side.  
  
Ray slowly nodded. Dilandau straddled her for only a second, but he saw how she closed her eyes and refused to look at him while he barely touched her while on top.  
  
He quickly swung his leg back so that he was over her. He lay on his back beside her noticing the bumps on her arms.  
  
"Cold?" He asked quietly.  
  
"A little bit." She replied with a small smile.  
  
"Here." Dilandau said and before she could react he had taken control of the situation. His arms were wrapped around her waist, her head was on his shoulder.  
  
Dilandau could feel her tense as she realized where she was. He relaxed his grip on her with some difficulty, showing her that if she wished to pull away, she could. But to his surprise she didn't. He was suddenly glad that he had thought to remove his armour once he had entered his room.  
  
"Thanks." Ray whispered, surprising herself.  
  
"Yeah." Was Dilandau's only reply. He found himself resting his head on top of hers, feeling it was only natural as they lay there silent and still. It felt right for him to have his arms around her. Although he was clueless as to what she was feeling.  
  
He decided that now was as good of a time as he was going to get to tell her. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Ray?" Dilandau whispered.   
  
"Yeah?" She whispered.  
  
He could still feel her muscles tense, she seemed to refuse to relax. "We have to go to the banquet tonight."  
  
"What?" Ray demanded, she pulled away slightly causing Dilandau to instinctively tighten his grip.  
  
"The farewell banquet, and tomorrow morning we have to see them off, but then the Generals will be gone and we won't have to worry anymore."  
  
"So I still have to go to supper with them, why can't I just go and say goodbye when they leave tomorrow."  
  
"I would rather have it that way too. But he has requested that you come." He sighed as he held her close to him.  
  
"I don't want to go." She growled.  
  
"I know. I don't want you to go either." He replied meaning that he didn't want to have to put her through that.  
  
But Rayana took it the wrong way. "Of course you wouldn't want me there, I embarrass you." She growled trying to pull away from him again.  
  
"That's not what I meant Ray." Dilandau held her tightly, forgetting that before he wanted her to know that if she wanted to leave she could.  
  
"Whatever." She pushed against him again. "Would you let me go!?" She cried out.  
  
Dilandau released her suddenly. Ray had been pushing against him hard, too hard. She fell backwards and landed on the floor.  
  
"Fuck you!" She screamed. She looked over the mattress at Dilandau, he was completely stunned and speechless.  
  
Suddenly he laughed. Hard.  
  
"Shut up!" Ray smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Dilandau managed to gasp.  
  
Ray looked at him, 'He's got such a great smile, and such a nice laugh…' She thought as she watched him laugh at her. Suddenly she was laughing to as she crawled back up onto the bed.  
  
"Sorry." He managed to get out again and she crawled up next to him.  
  
"You can stop laughing now." Ray giggled.  
  
"Well it was very graceful." Dilandau smiled at her as she sat with her knees almost under her chin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ray smiled back.  
  
"You are going to wear your uniform tonight." Dilandau sighed.  
  
Ray's smile fell. "Fine." She looked at Dilandau, she felt a smile creep over her face again, matching her General's.  
  
Ray and Dilandau sat on his bed in silence for a few moments  
  
"So what do we do now?" She asked playfully poking him in the ribs. 'Girl, you are such a fucking flirt. But he is so god damn cute. But I have to remember to keep my distance. I don't want to be hurt again. But I think it might be harder then that. He's being such a sweet heart. He's playing again, isn't he. I just wish that I could be sure.'   
  
"What ever you…we want." He leaned over to her, coming closer.  
  
'Stop playing with me!' She screamed in her head as she felt herself move towards him jerkily as she tried to deny it. She used all of her strength to turn away and stand up.  
  
Dilandau sat there for a few moments, 'I deserved that…' He stood up beside her.  
  
"Are you sure you should be standing?" He asked, trying to decide whether or not he should try to touch her.  
  
"Meh, I'm fine, it isn't the first time." She replied.  
  
"What does that mean?" Dilandau asked stepping in front of her.  
  
Ray just gave him a misty smile.  
  
"Tell me!" Dilandau demanded, unsure what she was meaning. 'If someone hurt you…'   
  
"Oh calm down, Lord Dilandau." She growled. "I just meant it isn't the first time I've sliced myself up good. You aren't the only one to piss me off that bad you know. Don't feel special or anything."   
  
Dilandau took a small step away from her. Ray ignored it and stepped towards her uniform. Her sword lay beside it on the bed. She picked it up. She felt Dilandau move behind her suddenly. She quickly turned her head and saw him, standing closer to her, with confusion written all over his face, she missed the fear, as she had never seen him scared before.  
  
"Don't worry." She said as she slid the blade from it's sheath.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He asked as she took a step away from her bed.  
  
She smiled evilly and slowly moved her blade to his throat. Dilandau watched her closely, it was obvious that she meant him no harm, only a challenge.  
  
"Do you want to play?" She asked in a surprisingly cute yet creepy voice.  
  
Dilandau smiled Ray. 'I have to go easy on her, I don't need her losing any more blood then she has already.' He thought, hoping that he would be able to control his temper.  
  
He slowly drew his sword, careful fore her blade was still close to him. She withdrew and stepped out into the open centre of the room.  
  
Dilandau made the first move coming at her not as fast as he usually would. She blocked it easily, causing the screech of metal to fill their ears. Dilandau threw her back, as gently as he could without showing that he was going easy on her.  
  
"So what time is the banquet thinger?" She asked as she threw her blade through the air, slamming it against her Lord's.  
  
"Well…" Dilandau started to answer, bringing his sword back to hers causing them to clash against each other again. He moved close to her, sparing a glance to the timepiece, at that moment it was a little past 4 now. "Around three hours."  
  
"Cool, so I can take my time with this, and wear you down." She smiled as they clash their blades again. She suddenly fell; Dilandau froze, then found himself on his back.  
  
Ray leaned over him, Dilandau couldn't help himself, he pulled her down to him, and kissed her gently.  
  
Ray lost control for what seemed like an eternity and kissed him back. She felt his arm wrap around her waist. Dilandau slowly moved himself on top of her. His blade resting gently on her stomach.  
  
He moved his lips over her face to her ear. "I think I won princess." He whispered, not meaning for it to sound sarcastic or anything.  
  
"Dammit!" She cried out. "You suck, bastard." She growled.   
  
Dilandau pulled back as if she had hit him, he looked down at her, stunned, confused.   
  
'Why do you play with me Dilandau? Is it that much fun? You're just like him aren't you? You love to hurt me…Well I won't be weak!' She pushed him off of her while he was still in his daze.   
  
Dilandau stumbled back, falling on his ass as Ray stood up.  
  
"Ray…" He whispered.   
  
Ray didn't seem to hear him as she brought her sword down.   
  
Dilandau managed to block, 'What the fuck is up with this shit!? I try to be nice and she treats me like shit. Dammit girl, I am not playing with you! I fucking love you bitch!' He was shocked at his last thought. He smiled as he replayed it in his mind, it was ironic. He blocked her blow again. 'I'm not playing princess.' Liking the name he had given her, but sad as he knew she felt he was only toying with her.  
  
She kept her blade pressed against him, trying to force him down with her weight. Dilandau sighed, he had to end this. He glanced at the time. It had been 45 minutes. He was astonished as to how long they had been at this, but he decided that it made sense because they had kissed for almost ten minutes before she decided to pull back. He thought about that as he stood under her strength. She had willingly kissed him back.  
  
'Does this mean you care for me?' He spun her around and caught her, placing his blade at her throat.  
  
"Are we done now?" He whispered in her ear, after he kissed it.  
  
"Get off of me."  
  
"Are we done?"  
  
"Yes." She sighed.  
  
Dilandau released her reluctantly.  
  
"Can I have a shower?" She asked.  
  
"Well I won…"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well I get something for winning."  
  
Ray looked at him very suspiciously. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'll let you have a shower, even though you lost. But only if I can join you…" He smiled sweetly, knowing that he looked irresistibly cute.  
  
"HELL NO!" Ray screamed leaping away from him.  
  
Dilandau was expecting the outburst, but her fear and hysterics were not fore seen.  
  
"Ray…" He began as he reached out for her.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed again.  
  
"Rayana!" Dilandau demanded.  
  
Ray looked at him, silent, tears of fear and panic painted clearly on her face.  
  
"Listen."  
  
"No! You'll…you'll…" She caught her breath and looked around the room for an escape.  
  
Dilandau quickly grabbed her arms above her elbows. "Ray, please listen." He said quietly to her.   
  
She slowly turned and looked into his eyes.   
  
"Please princess…" He stopped himself, regretting he had said it.  
  
Ray looked at him, the fear and panic gone, only pain left causing Dilandau to realize how hard he had her arms gripped. He quickly loosened his grip, but didn't let her go completely.  
  
"Will you listen?' He asked.  
  
Ray slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Nothing will happen unless YOU want it. But I still need a shower, and we might as well go together instead of wasting the Vione's water source." He watched her.  
  
They stood there for a few minutes as Ray looked him over, looking for anything that would tell her that he was just playing with her again, that he was only trying to take advantage of her, but she found nothing.  
  
'Are you playing? Were you ever? Why can't I just say no to you? Why are you so much like him? Why do I have to love you?' Ray thought finally admitting it to herself, although she wasn't about to admit it to him, not until she was sure.  
  
She slowly nodded, and Dilandau kissed her forehead once, and left it at that.  
  
Ray took his hand gently and led him into the washroom.  
  
Ray entered the marble paradise with Dilandau following behind. She suddenly turned to him.  
  
"You swear as General of the Dragon Slayers that nothing will happen?" She asked, again looking for any sign of lies of betrayal.  
  
"Unless you want it to. I do swear though." He said.  
  
Ray looked him up and down once then nodded. She then turned away from him and started the water. She kept her back to him as she pulled off her shirt.  
  
Dilandau watched her for a few moments, before he caught control of himself, calmed himself down, with some difficulty, he then realized that he too had to get undressed.  
  
He pulled off his shirt, discarding it onto the floor. Once he was fully undressed he looked up to find Ray gone, already in the water.  
  
He smiled wickedly, but quickly shut himself down. 'I don't want to hurt her.' He thought as he climbed under the water.  
  
Ray stood under the stream of water, her eyes tightly shut. 'Is he just playing? Is he just using me? I don't want to be hurt again…even though I know it will happen again. It always does. Please Dilandau…don't be like him…' She moved her head back to the water dispersed itself across her body. She knew that Dilandau was there, with her, watching her. She opened her eyes and looked him straight in the face.   
  
'Why the hell do you have to be so hot? Why do I have to feel this way for you?' She asked. But she knew that she couldn't deny that she was in love. Not now. She knew that she had fallen in love again, no matter what she had done to prevent it. There was just something about him, something she wanted to be hers, he was so unpredictable and wild, just like her. She always dreamed of having a guy that challenged her, she was sick of the guys being whipped in two seconds. Dilandau was everything that she wanted. She regretted falling in love with him already, knowing that there would be allot of pain, there always was.  
  
'Why did this have to happen? Why do you have to be so perfect?' She watched his eyes. They stayed where they were, on hers. They didn't wander, didn't waver, they remained there staring at her. Ray looked away first, to the side. She knew Dilandau was smiling at his small victory. She turned away from him, cupped her hand and let them fill with water. She then turned and threw it at Dilandau.  
  
The water hit him in the face, leaving his hair damp in the front. Ray smiled at his expression, he had one eyebrow raised as if asking if she was serious. Ray just smiled, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Is that how it is going to be?" He asked hiding his smile.  
  
Ray grinned and shook her head no. Dilandau finally smile and moved closer to him. Ray stepped back, under the water and against the wall.  
  
"Don't worry princess, I promised." Dilandau said as he stopped on the opposite side of the stream. "I just thought that maybe I should get the rest of my hair wet." Ray stared hard at him then moved around him so that he could get under the water.  
  
Ray watched Dilandau as he stood under the water. She felt cold suddenly, from being under the hot water and now she was just in the mist.  
  
She slowly took a step towards him.   
  
Dilandau opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was cold, that was obvious, but he hid his smile and moved back so that she could get under the hot water. He reached out to her, and to his surprise she didn't flinch away. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her right up against him under the water.   
  
Ray rested her head on his shoulder. For some reason she couldn't feel him harden against her. 'What a strange man you are. You know that Dilly-boy?' She thought with a smile as she thought that he wasn't just here to get off.  
  
She moved a little bit, suddenly she slipped. She felt Dilandau quickly wrap an arm around her waist and keep her on her feet.  
  
"Careful." He said as he looked her over quickly to make sure that she was ok.  
  
"I'm fine." She whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your wrist looks better already." He said not taking his red eyes off of her emerald ones.  
  
Ray only smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling how perfect this was.  
  
Ray stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed with a towel over her head. She felt better knowing that Dilandau had kept his word and they had left it at that. She heard Dilandau come into the main room after her.  
  
"What?" She asked looking at him over her shoulder, pieces of her wet hair plastered to her face.  
  
"You have the only towel." He said, reaching for it.  
  
Ray stepped away. "That's such bullshit. I saw like ten in there."  
  
Dilandau shrugged, "I'm here now though." He reached for it again.  
  
Ray grinned and jumped out of his reach. She stuck out her tongue and walked towards his bed.  
  
Dilandau smiled and followed at a distance.  
  
Ray suddenly found herself pinned on the bed with Dilandau sitting on her hips.  
  
Dilandau ignored her fear, he wanted her to know that he would do nothing. He grabbed the towel and climbed off of her. He stood up and dried his hair while Ray sat on the edge of the bed. Dilandau threw the towel into her face and shook the rest of his hair dry.  
  
Ray screamed.  
  
"Oh my god, you are already wet, what are you whining about?" Dilandau smiled.  
  
Ray just stuck out her tongue again and started to dry her hair again. "Dilandau."  
  
"What?" He asked kneeling in front of her, resting his arms beside her thighs.  
  
"You suck." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Dilandau was again on top of her.  
  
"Don't do that?" He growled down at her with a small grin on his face.  
  
"Do what?" Ray asked quietly shrinking away from him.  
  
"Don't play with me princess." He said moving his face closer to hers. He felt her relax slightly as she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her. Dilandau stopped a few inches away from her remembering his promise to her. He stayed where he was, not moving away or closer.  
  
"But it's so fun." She whispered.  
  
"Only for you." He countered.  
  
"You like it." Ray smiled a little.  
  
"Maybe." Dilandau whispered.  
  
Ray smiled and moved her hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him down a few centimetres. Dilandau came the rest of the way and gave her a small kiss. He pulled away to show that he would not take more then that unless she allowed.  
  
Ray smiled and released him. Dilandau could only smile back.  
  
Dilandau looked down at Ray, he had just woken up for they had accidentally fallen asleep in each other's arms.  
  
'Maybe I won't even have to tell you how I feel, maybe you already know!' Dilandau had to smile at the thought.  
  
Slowly he raised his hand and gently ran the back of his fingers down the side of her face, revelling in the smoothness of her skin. He leaned over and kissed her forehead as she continued to sleep.  
  
He could only smile as he looked down at her, forgetting about the obstacles to come. The only thing in his mind was that he loved her and she loved him. Although she had never told him, and well he hadn't told her, he knew that she felt at least some small bit of love for him, and he would use that to his advantage and help that small piece grow into something much larger.  
  
Dilandau looked over and the clock and fell back onto the pillows, he groaned as he remembered what was coming, and that they had to leave soon.  
  
"Dammit…" He growled. He then slowly moved over top of Ray, so that he could get off of the bed.  
  
He walked over to his wardrobe and began to get ready for the hell her was about to enter.  
  
He decided to let Ray sleep until he was fully dressed. He looked over his shoulder at his sleeping angel and fought the urge to join her in bed. But he won, for now.  
  
Dilandau sat next to Ray on his bed. He again wore his formal attire, and he still said to himself that he did look good, although he didn't feel the need to make Ray tremble before him. He had that already, he didn't need it anymore.  
  
He gently ran his hand down the side of her face; she stirred slightly, though she did not wake.  
  
Dilandau smiled and leaned over her, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Princess…" He whispered.  
  
Ray only groaned slightly, causing Dilandau's smile to grow.  
  
"Come on Princess it is time to get up." He whispered.  
  
"Do I have to?" Ray groaned, not bothering to open her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I would love to just let you sleep, but you do have to." Dilandau pulled away from her so she could sit up without hitting her head on his.  
  
"Oh fine, jerk." She growled.  
  
"What?" Dilandau replied slightly startled.  
  
Ray finally opened her eyes, "I was just joking Dilly-boy."  
  
"Ok, and please don't call me that tonight." Dilandau brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"I would never dream of it." She smiled, but she knew that she wouldn't go against his wishes.  
  
"Ok well you should get dressed because we have to go soon." Dilandau stood up and held out his hand to her.  
  
Ray took his hand and stood up, Dilandau pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"I gots ta get ready Dilly baby." She said quietly. Dilandau tightened his grip, then released her. Ray smiled up at him, as he was slightly taller then herself.  
  
"You can get changed out here, can't you?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Hoping for a show or something Dilandau?" Ray asked slyly.  
  
Dilandau smiled and looked away.  
  
"Are you blushing!!!???" Ray exclaimed.  
  
Dilandau quickly looked back at her. "NO!"  
  
"Ok, you scared the crap out of me for a second there, my goodness." She smiled, her eyes obviously laughing at him.  
  
"You are crazy aren't you?"  
  
"Yep. And you are hoping for a strip show or something."  
  
Dilandau smiled wickedly.  
  
"Fine then, but don't hope for too much." Ray matched his evil smile with her own, and pushed him onto the bed.  
  
Dilandau leaned back on his elbows as Ray dragged a chair in front of him a fair few feet away, completely out of his reach.  
  
"Now you have to promise you will stay sitting." Ray hissed as she picked up her uniform and laid it out on the chair.  
  
"I don't think so." Dilandau snapped playfully.  
  
"Well then, I'll just go into the bathroom and change." Ray replied and began to gather her clothing up.  
  
"Ok, ok, I promise I'll stay sitting."  
  
"No matter what?" Ray asked throwing him an over exaggerated suspicious look.  
  
"No matter what." Dilandau confirmed.  
  
"Good." Ray smiled sweetly. Too sweetly, and too much sugar is a bad thing.  
  
Dilandau rested completely on his elbow so he was half sitting half lying down.  
  
Ray turned away from him, hiding her front from him completely. She slowly pulled her shirt up seductively, causing Dilandau to sit more up right, a little taken aback by what she was doing to him.  
  
'Haha Dilly-boy, I like you but not this much. Come one girl you know you're in too deep now. As much as it bugs you this boy's irresistible. But so was Tory. Well we'll see Dilandau. I have that feeling again, why do you have to be such a challenge? And so hot to go with that? You're like everything I want in a guy that's for sure. But before I go in any deeper let's see how you fair with keeping your promises when it comes to cruel and unusually punishment. Self-disipline? HA!' She smiled as she heard him sit up a little more as she stood there her torso bare as she faced away from him.  
  
She slowly undid her pants and wriggled out of them, standing there in her black silk bra and thong.  
  
Ray could hear Dilandau on his bed as he sat practically straight up, although he was still trying to look like he was in complete control.  
  
'Why the hell are you doing this woman!? This is not fair! You horrible creature…damn I love you, you are so fucking HOT! Well two can play this game, I hope…' Dilandau thought as he watched Ray as she moved, her curves perfect. Dilandau was surprised by his own thought. He smiled, he knew how he felt and he had no problem admitting it, to himself, as he was still unsure about the angel that stood before him, taughnting him, daring him to try something, but Dilandau remembered his promise and used his will power to stay still on the bed, for fear if he moved he would get up and go after her.   
  
Ray stole a glance over her shoulder. 'Well, my work is done.' She smiled mischievously as she saw Dilandau sitting tensed on the edge of his bed. She sighed and quickly grabbed her uniform. She got dressed surprisingly quick.  
  
Dilandau sat there for a few minutes not seeing that she was getting dressed, he was staring at her, but not really at her. He had to keep his mind off of her or he may do something he'd regret. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was fully dressed and that she was giving him a strange look.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ray asked, concern finding it's way into her voice.  
  
"Yeah." Dilandau replied both relieved and irritated. She had almost made him lose control. 'How though?' 


	22. Chapter 22

Dilandau looked over Ray as they both stood ready to go to the banquet. She was beautiful in the tight leather and metal that made up her uniform.  
  
Ray also had to admit that Dilandau looked large, in charge and intimidating, well at least he would be to anyone but herself. She kissed his cheek as he placed one hand on her hip.  
  
"So?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?" Dilandau pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Are we going?" She asked as Dilandau came towards her for a kiss. Dilandau purposefully missed her face and rested his forehead on her shoulder.  
  
"Way to wreck the moment." He growled. He felt Ray's shoulders quiver beneath him as she tried to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Oh Dilandau…"  
  
"Don't laugh at me." Dilandau pulled away from her his face painted with mock anger.  
  
"I am so sorry LORD Dilandau, I know I deserve death because I silently laughed at you." Ray bowed her head.  
  
"No you will not die." Dilandau replied lifting her chin.  
  
"You are so merciful, I will never laugh in your presence again." Ray smiled, then lowered her eyes.  
  
"No I demand that you laugh whenever you want." Dilandau moved his head so that he was in her line of vision.  
  
"Why?" Ray asked looking straight ahead so that he could stand straight up again.  
  
"Because your laugh is beautiful." Dilandau rested his fore head against hers.  
  
"Thanks." Ray whispered, that one word being the only thing that she could think of at the moment.  
  
"Anytime." Dilandau smiled down at her as he raised his hand and brushed the back of it down the side of her face. "Should we go now?" He asked kissed her forehead.  
  
Ray silently nodded. Dilandau gave her a small smile of encouragement.  
  
Dilandau led her to the doorway, his fingers intertwined with hers.  
  
They slowly walked down the corridors together, Dilandau wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek once in awhile.  
  
But all too soon they stood in front of the banquet room doors where Dilandau released Ray from his grip and placed a stone mask over his softened features that only Ray had ever seen.  
  
Dilandau threw the doors open, allowing the sounds from inside to overtake them. The General then entered before his soldier. Not allowing her to stand at his side like his love.  
  
Dilandau led the way to the banquet table, where he sat with the other Generals and Ray, who hesitated for a few seconds, then proceeded to where the Dragon Slayers were all sitting together.  
  
"Hi guys." She whispered as she sat down. She was still in Korin's view as he sat on the other side of the table just a few seats down.  
  
"Hi Ray." Chesta smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry I am absolutely terrible with names, and I am not sure that I even know all of your names in the first place, I know that is horribly pathetic but could you help me out a little bit?" She requested looking into each of their eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I am Dalet…" The brunette said.  
  
"Yeah I remember you, that's for sure." Ray smiled.  
  
"This is Gatti." Dalet motioned to the tall one on his right. "And Miguel." He gestured to the one on his left.  
  
"I'm Chesta." The innocent looking one said, being the one on her left and the only one separating her from Dilandau.  
  
"I'm Guimel, and this is Miguel and that's Viole." The curly haired one just to her right informed her.  
  
"Oh ya, I know you. Hope there's no hard feelings about the…" She slowly pushed her fist threw the air indicating the punch.  
  
"No, no hard feelings. We're even, you said so yourself." Guimel smiled.  
  
"Here have some." Dalet smiled and passed her a plate of meat.  
  
Ray looked down and saw that she had her own plate this time. She took the meat and nodded her thanks. She and the others piled food onto their plates and began to eat. Ray being used to hanging out with a bunch of big just plain guys, wasn't insulted by the lack of manners.  
  
Guimel suddenly burped and they all went silent and looked at Ray as if she would kill him. Ray only leaned back and let out an even louder burp, smiled and began to eat some more, earning smiles and laughs from the Dragon Slayers.  
  
"How come you boys don't drink anything?" Ray asked noticing that some guys in the other elite groups were already beginning to slur their words.  
  
"Lord Dilandau forbade us too while the other Generals are here." Chesta supplied the answer before the others.  
  
Korin had become irritated by the beautiful sound of Ray's voice as she and the Dragon Slayers spoke to each other in a relaxed tone, like they had been friends forever.  
  
"Is she no longer your wench?" Korin asked Dilandau who sat just across the table from him; he spoke loud enough so that everyone heard, causing everyone to become slightly quieter.  
  
"Why?" Dilandau asked quietly, hoping that Ray wouldn't hear this conversation, but he knew that she was probably listening the best she could. 'I'm sorry.' He thought, as he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Well if you are finished with her, maybe you'll take up my offer, and if you wish I will return her too you, if she wants. I am making no promises once she has had the love of a real General."  
  
"I told you, if Ray decides to go with you she can. It's not like I care what happens to her." Dilandau tried to soften the conversation, as he knew Ray must hate him because of what he had just said.  
  
Those words stabbed through Ray's heart as she struggled to silent and still as the two blood thirst warlords decided her faith.  
  
"Well then, maybe I should attempt to persuade her, a taste of what is to come would suffice, don't you think so Dilandau."  
  
"I don't suggest you attempt to take her against her will, she is very strong." Dilandau said quietly, trying successfully to keep the edge from his voice.  
  
'Like that stopped you, bastard.' Ray hissed in her mind.  
  
"Who says she would be against it? I am sure she'd be happy to leave you for a much more experienced man." Korin shot.  
  
"Try if you must Korin, but I myself make no promise that she will want to leave." Dilandau gave Korin a malicious grin from across the table, daring the older man to try it and see what would happen.  
  
"Don't think that I won't try Dilandau, I may only have a few hours left, but a lot can happen." Korin smiled, sparing a small glance at Ray as she stared at him in horror.  
  
"What do you say Ray, do you wish to come home with me?" Korin asked.  
  
Dilandau's head flew to her direction as he had been hoping that she wasn't listening, and now he wished that she was so that she wouldn't answer wrong.  
  
"No." Ray growled, ready to explode any moment as she desired both of the Generals to fall down dead right then and there.  
  
"Come now, you don't want to stay here with Dilandau, once he is finished with you, you will simply be discarded. With me I'll make sure you are taken care of forever." Korin reassured her.  
  
"I know he'll throw me away, but I can tae care of myself quite well. Maybe when he does throw me away I'll come to you." Ray smiled sweetly trying to keep her hands away from the blade that hung at her side.  
  
"Well now, I never really thought of it that way, what do you say Dilandau?" Korin grinned.  
  
Dilandau was in slight shock at what had just happened. "Yes fine, whatever, I don't care."  
  
"So you'll get bored with her soon won't you Dilandau?"  
  
"Probably." Was all Dilandau could get past his tongue.  
  
'Screw you Dilandau. I am so stupid I should have known you were playing with me!' Ray screamed at herself in the silence in her mind.  
  
"Whenever you want Ray, just send word and I'll will come to save you from this tyrant here." Korin smiled.  
  
"I don't need your help to get away from him." Ray growled.  
  
Dilandau heard her words, and felt his heart ache. 'Why didn't I tell her before what was going to happen! Why am I so stupid, why do I always have to fuck up so that they want to leave me!?' Dilandau felt the urge to kill Korin and fall to his knees before Ray. But then he remembered that if he didn't love Ray then Korin wouldn't be so determined to take her away. Dilandau already saw Korin's interest slightly diminish, he never did like his women to have much will of their own.  
  
"Oh well, this is my last night here and I will rink as much as I can at Dilandau's expense." Korin smiled and with that the drinking began again.  
  
Soon whores appeared and seated themselves on the laps of the generals or their men, insuring that they would have a comfortable place to sleep after the men passed out.  
  
Ray sat there silently, burning with hatred inside. The Dragon Slayers tried to make her feel better by making her laugh but her laugh was hollow and they knew it.  
  
The Dragon Slayers had seen little of Ray and even less of Ray and Dilandau together. But they saw how Dilandau looked at her from the corner of his eye. They saw that it was something more there then there was before when Sierra was there. They knew their general loved this woman, although they knew that she didn't know and even if she did she was most likely unsure about it. Their General was kind of hard to live with, even when he did care for you, whether you are his friend or the owner of his heart. They only wanted Ray to be happy, that way Dilandau would be happy, and when he was happy they didn't get beat as often. They all knew that it wasn't their place to tell her how their General felt but they saw how this girl hurt when Dilandau said he didn't care about her, they also saw how it had Hurt the General to say it.  
  
Ray sat there, the Dragon Slayers had kind of given up and had decided to leave her to her own thoughts. More and more men were getting drunk, standing, dancing, singing, the room, which had seemed empty before now seemed crowded.  
  
But it wasn't crowded enough to block Dilandau from Ray's view, or they girl who now sat on his lap who thought that she would get to sleep with him that night. Ray watched as Dilandau kissed the young girl with passion and care, the way he kissed her.  
  
Dilandau felt the girl's hand slide up his leg, he quickly grabbed it and squeezed it painfully warning her. He kissed her, seeing only Ray kissing him back.  
  
Dilandau felt a slight breeze on the back of his neck, he pushed the wench away slightly, only in time to see Ray exit through the doors at a rather fast walk.  
  
'What have I done?' Dilandau asked himself as the girl came closer to him again. He knew he had to carry on as if he hadn't noticed Ray leave, as if he didn't care, even though he felt his heart slowly being torn apart.  
  
Dilandau tried to forget the pain that now added itself joyfully to the tortured souls that once again filled his mind.  
  
He never saw Korin leave silently.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray stalked through the corridors, a scowl painted on her face so that she hid her pain.  
  
"How?" Was all she managed to get out. She found herself in front of the training room doors. "What the hell…" She growled as she entered through the thick doors.  
  
She began a simple routine from cheerleading, well simple for her. She worked herself hard enough so that she formed a thin layer of sweat and somewhat frantic breathing.  
  
She hadn't noticed the figure that had entered.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Korin growled.  
  
Ray spun around, her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong pet? Tired? Too tired?" Korin smiled as he approached her.  
  
"Get away from me." Ray said quickly as she tried to get away from him, but her legs couldn't hold her up so she was reduced to having to pull herself along with her arms.  
  
"I think not. No one to protect you this time."  
  
"I can protect myself." Ray growled as she drew her blade. She held it somewhat weakly as her arms had as well become tired.  
  
Korin drew his own sword and swiftly disarmed her.  
  
Ray still lay helpless on the ground, she whimpered slightly as Korin gripped her arm pulling her up onto her knees before him.  
  
Ray fearfully watched Korin as he held the same hunger that Dilandau has that night he had taken her.  
  
Korin yanked her arm again, pulling her roughly to her feet; he wrapped his arm painfully tight around her waist, holding her in place. He quickly leaned down and captured Ray's lips in a kiss, forcing them apart and pushing his tongue between them. Suddenly a sharp pain over took him, causing his to pull away, releasing Ray, allowing her to fall onto the ground.  
  
He looked down at her horrified, as she spit on the floor. She had bitten his tongue, the thought suddenly struck him. Korin let out a cold heartless laugh. He knelt down beside her and cupped her chin. Korin looked into her eyes, only to see something that was familiar to him. The coldness that Dilandau held in his eyes whenever the younger General locked eyes with Korin himself or any of the other Generals. Korin retracted then brought the back of his hand painfully down onto Ray's face. He was unsure but he felt some odd feeling that froze his insides when he looked into her eyes.  
  
"We will meet again Lady Rayana, but I promise you, it will not end this nicely." He growled, and with that he quickly left her lying on the floor feeling used and violated, even if it was just a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau finally escaped the banquet and found himself roaming the corridors, trying to decide as to where he would most likely find Ray. (A/N did that sentence make sense?)  
  
He finally decided that as she wasn't in his room or her own as well as the courtyard she had to be in the training room.  
  
He pushed the doors open and saw something that shocked him. Ray was sitting in the middle of the room, her eyes blank, her hair slightly messed, and her features pale. Dilandau hurried to her side, placing a hand on her thigh, and receiving no response.  
  
"Ray? What happened?" Dilandau asked quickly, letting as much concern that had desired to be heard out in his voice, but he received no response.  
  
Dilandau looked around for some sort of clue. He took a deep breath before he began to panic. Then he knew.  
  
Korin. He could smell the man on the air. The General's expensive fragrance found it's way into Dilandau's mind. Dilandau grabbed Ray's shoulders and turned her towards him, although she said nothing, he quickly looked her over for any sign that she had been hurt.  
  
She was cold as stone and her gaze froze the General's heart.  
  
Dilandau kissed her forehead and promised that she'd be ok, though she didn't seem to hear him.  
  
Dilandau quickly swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the room and down the hallways to her own chambers.  
  
Once there Dilandau lay her on her back on the bed.  
  
"Ray come on, tell me what happened please." Dilandau begged.  
  
"Why? You don't care." Ray replied her voice hollow and shaken.  
  
"What? Of course I care." Dilandau replied.  
  
"No." Ray whispered, her throat tightened threatening her ability to speak at all.  
  
Dilandau look down at the pain on her face. He clearly saw that it was his fault. "What did Korin do to you?" Dilandau asked quietly.  
  
"You don't care." Was her only response.  
  
"Yes I do!" Dilandau jumped off the bed, his eyes begging her to give him a way to prove it. But she never looked at him, she continued to stare into space, into the blackness that had suddenly enveloped her like so many times before.  
  
"Ray tell me!?" Dilandau demanded, his temper beginning to get the better of him as this girl frustrated him beyond reason.  
  
But Ray remained silent and still on her bed.  
  
"Fine!" Dilandau growled his voice threatening and cold. With that he swiftly left without another word to her, his lost, and lonely love. 


	23. Chapter 23

"It was a pleasure staying here Dilandau." Korin smiled down at the younger man as the sun rose over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure." Dilandau didn't have the heart to smile, he could only think of Ray, still locked in her room.  
  
"Too bad Lady Ray couldn't see us off as well. What was it you said that ails her?" Korin's grin grew more feral by the moment.  
  
"She is still exhausted from last nights events." Dilandau replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"How odd as she was the first of us to retire from the banquet. Oh well what can we say about women other then the fact that they are beautiful to look upon and touch but other then that they are practically useless." Korin now grinned ear to ear trying to get a rise out of the younger General.  
  
"I disagree." Dilandau growled.  
  
"Well then, enlighten me before I leave, what else are women good for, especially ones like Ray. And if it is because they are a good outlet for anger, well then I do agree." Korin's grin diminished slightly.  
  
Dilandau sighed and decided he would end the conversation quickly, "That's exactly it." His voice was completely truthful masking whether he meant it or not.  
  
"Well at least we agree on one thing." Korin smiled. "I do believe we shall be leaving now." Korin smiled one last time then turned and walked away, his soldiers following beside him and the other Generals at his side.  
  
"About god damn time." Dilandau said as he watched the three flying ships undocked and travelled on their way. Without another word Dilandau turned and started down the corridors to Rayana's chambers, he was planning on getting answers now.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray lay on her back, confused, lost, and going through torture courtesy of the pain in her chest. What was she supposed to tell Dilandau, that Korin kissed her and Ray felt like she was cheating on Dilandau himself. Did he want to hear her say that she had been too weak to defend herself, that she needed her General.  
  
The truth was, she did need him, and it disturbed her. Never had she fallen in so deeply that she actually needed the guy, at least not like this. She had needed Tory's touch, because that's all he really had, he had been a jerk sometimes and sure as hell wasn't a romantic or good for love.  
  
She didn't like the feeling of weakness, the feeling of need she had for Dilandau. She felt diminished, weaker, almost useless because of it. She didn't want to give him any more power then what he already had over her. She couldn't tell him that she had needed him, that she was just a weak little girl who can't take care of herself.  
  
She just couldn't…  
  
But she could hear the lock on her door open, and she did see the door slid open and Dilandau step into her room. Ray sighed and rolled her head to the other side, to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes from Dilandau. Just looking at him broke her heart, she wanted to tell him but at the same time she couldn't let him know just how weak she was.  
  
"Are you going to tell me now?" Dilandau asked as he approached the bed.  
  
"No." Ray replied coldly as Dilandau sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Ray please…"  
  
"No." She managed to get out through her clenched teeth.  
  
Suddenly Dilandau sat on top of her, one of his hands was wrapped around both of her wrists holding them above her head. His other ran along her chin line gently but at the same time quite forcefully making her turn her head towards him.  
  
"No." She whispered, the tears threatening to appear before him, but she couldn't let him see.  
  
"Ray it's ok you can tell me, please." Dilandau moved closer to her.  
  
"No!" She said louder moving her head away from him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop fucking playing with me!" She practically screamed struggling to get away from him, but he refused to release her.  
  
"Ray I'm…" He tried to ask for forgiveness but couldn't. He didn't deserve it, after what he did.  
  
"Get off." Ray hissed, her eyes filled with a fire that turned Dilandau on before he could think twice.  
  
He moved down and captured Ray's lips in a sweet kiss, silencing as well as freezing her. He let go of her wrists and moved on hand through her hair as his mind blurred with energy.  
  
Suddenly he found himself on his back…on the floor.  
  
"Don't touch me." Ray growled as she stood up.  
  
Dilandau quickly stood as well. He sighed and decided it was best to change the subject even though he hadn't gotten any answers…yet. "The Slayers wanted to know if you were planning on coming with us into town tonight. They enjoyed your company, but want to keep where we are going a surprise, and you can wear whatever you want."  
  
"Are you ordering me to come?"  
  
"No I am asking you."  
  
"Fine I guess I'll come."  
  
"Good I'll be back later."  
  
"And I suppose you're going to leave me locked in here?"  
  
"Yep." Dilandau smiled, then turned to leave.  
  
Ray stood there silently watching him walk away. She felt two tears fall, finally released, as she prayed that he wouldn't turn back to look at her.  
  
He didn't.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau quickly strode through the hallways to his own room, so that he could hide in solitude, hoping to escape the emotion that was tearing him apart like ravenous wolves.  
  
He entered his room and the second the door slid shut Dilandau found himself on his knees. He tried to stand but his legs wouldn't, couldn't hold him up. He found himself picturing Ray's face, filled with pain looking down at him. He then saw her turn and walk away, without giving him one last glance as she left him there, on his knees, beaten and broken.  
  
He couldn't think of anything to say to her, he couldn't put his emotions into words, and he was afraid that if he tried to use actions he would only push her further away.  
  
"Not that she can get much further away from me." Dilandau growled, beating himself up inside for what he had done.  
  
"I've lost everything I've ever wanted, I always do." He lowered his head, resting it on the cold floor, trying to clear his mind so that he might have some hope of forming the words he would use against her the next time he saw that face of beauty and love, the face he would never be able to touch again.  
  
He sat there, on the floor, his forehead resting against the cold floor as he tried to gather his thoughts of what he could possibly say to make her not hate him as much as she surely did. But nothing helped, nothing seemed good enough. Nothing made him even think that he was worthy of forgiveness. He loved her, yet he had hurt her, made her feel as though he didn't want her, that he would never want her, when in reality he had never wanted anything so much.  
  
But still he couldn't think of a way to win her forgiveness, even a fraction of. She would never love him, as far as he could see.  
  
But his mind was clouded and could only see so far because at that moment Ray lay on her bed silently crying because she had lost something that she had never had but had loved with all of her heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray lay on her back, having cried herself to sleep hours ago. But the feeling of a cool damp cloth on her forehead woke her up.  
  
Slowly Ray allowed her eyes to flutter open so that they could adjust to the light pouring in from her window. She felt the cloth move down the side of her face, washing away the tears that had once fallen upon her smooth skin.  
  
She couldn't see the figure who sat beside her on her bed yet as the light was so bright and hurt her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked wearily. Sleeping had left her more exhausted then anything.  
  
"I am hurt that you've forgotten me already Lady Rayana." The figure said with a smile.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ray exclaimed as she sat up suddenly.  
  
"Calm down." The voice said as a strong arm forced her back down as a small chuckle filled her ears.  
  
"Well my goodness. You scared me for a minute there." Ray smiled back as Folken again gently whipped the cloth over her forehead.  
  
"Are you better now?" Folken asked, her allowed a small amount of concern to get out.  
  
"Yeah sure…how long were you sitting there for?" Ray asked suspiciously.  
  
"Long enough to know that you were crying for a fair length of time." Folken gave her a caring smile.  
  
"Well aren't I embarrassed now." Ray frowned.  
  
"Don't be. I understand."  
  
"If only Dilandau did too." Ray said quietly.  
  
"He does, more then you would think, but he has never been very good with showing any emotions other then the negative."  
  
"Got that right…hey what do you know?" Ray demanded.  
  
"Well you love him." Folken smiled.  
  
"It's that obvious?" Ray said quietly.  
  
"To everyone it seems."  
  
"Except Dilandau."  
  
"Yes well…you loving him isn't the only thing that is obvious…" Folken explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ray turned her head to face him entirely.  
  
Folken smiled and gently brushed some hair that clung to the side of her damp face.  
  
Before Folken could answer her though the door slid open.  
  
Dilandau stepped into the room only to see Folken caressing Ray's face in a loving way.  
  
"Folken! What are you doing here?" Dilandau demanded, his rage quickly taking hold.  
  
"I was speaking with…" Folken said quietly as he stood up.  
  
"Bullshit! Get the fuck out of here…NOW!" Dilandau practically screamed trying to think of a worthy enough way for him to kill Folken right there, but none of them seemed painful enough.  
  
"Calm down Dilandau…" Folken tried to say.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Stratagos! Get out now!" Dilandau managed to move himself aside, leaving the door way open for Folken.  
  
"Dilandau!" Ray tried this time.  
  
"Shut up!" Dilandau quickly silenced her.  
  
Folken looked from the enraged face of Dilandau to the pain and fear filled features of Ray as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Get out!" Dilandau roared again.  
  
Folken simply nodded his head. "Ray…" He was about to say goodbye.  
  
"Don't speak to her, now for the last time, get out." Anger dripped of each syllable as it passed through Dilandau's lips.  
  
Folken silently passed Dilandau, who exited the room after the taller man.  
  
"What were doing in there Folken?" Dilandau demanded as the door snapped shut behind him.  
  
"I was only talking. She looked like she needed a friend."  
  
"Then she should have come to me."  
  
"You locked her in there Dilandau."  
  
"She doesn't need you Folken, she has me."  
  
"And what good that has done her."  
  
"What does that mean!?"  
  
"Figure it out Dilandau."  
  
"She doesn't need you Folken, stay away from her, or you will regret it." Dilandau threatened.  
  
"Fine, but don't come to me if she leaves you like Sierra." Folken replied, then swiftly turned and left before Dilandau could say anything else. 


	24. Chapter 24

Dilandau entered Ray's room once more to see her lying on her side, her face buried in her pillows.  
  
His features instantly softened when he saw that her shoulders were shaking. He slowly and silently moved to the side of her bed.  
  
"Go away." Ray growled.  
  
"Ray." Dilandau said quietly resting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Ray yelled sitting up. Her eyes burned into him, her tears seemed to evaporate before his eyes.  
  
"Ray…I…"  
  
"What!? Say it! Tell me! What the hell do you want from me!?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Well? What do you want? Do you want to hurt me? Play with me? Fuck me for god sake!? If you want me to be miserable and alone, well you did one hell of a good job with that!" Ray ranted.  
  
"I don't want anything from you." Dilandau lied.  
  
"You are one shitty liar. So just tell me what you want." Ray cried out.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Not now, not yet."  
  
"So you do want something?" Ray asked, Dilandau only looked away from her.  
  
"We should go soon." Dilandau changed the subject quickly.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ray demanded as she stood up. She was wearing black jeans and a black tank top that had red flames coming up from the bottom.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Dilandau allowed a small smile of encouragement.  
  
"You are such an ass you know that." Ray growled.  
  
"But I'm a cute ass, so come on. Let's forget this and go have fun with my Dragon Slayers."  
  
"You're still an ass." She growled again as Dilandau led the way out of her room.  
  
Ray glanced over her shoulder once more and saw the sun burning red as it set.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rayana! You're coming!" Chesta smiled as Ray followed Dilandau into the docking bay.  
  
"Obviously." She replied looking around to large room, as it was her first time there.  
  
Large metal creatures instantly caught her eyes. "What are those?" She asked nodding towards them.  
  
"Guymelfs. I might one day teach you how to pilot." Dilandau smiled over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Whatever." Ray replied coldly causing Dilandau's smile to fall instantaneously   
  
"Yeah, whatever." Dilandau growled under his breath. 'No, why am I mad at her, I deserve everything that I get for what I did. I have to make it up to her. She will love me.' Dilandau thought filled with a sudden determination to get his way, like he was used to, at least was used to, before she came.  
  
The quickly entered the smaller flying ship that would take them down to the city below.  
  
"Hey you guys aren't wearing your uniforms." Ray noticed as she felt the ship undock and begin it's descent.  
  
"Yeah, they attract too much attention." Miguel smiled.  
  
"Yeah I understand, Dilandau attracts enough attention already." Ray jerked her head to the General.  
  
"This is our night off Ray, and you have never been out with us, so let's have some fun ok? Forget everything else, let's just have fun." Dalet sent her his most charming smile.  
  
"Yeah ok. Where are we going?" She quickly asked hoping that they would tell her. She saw smirks cover the boys faces as Gatti opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I told you, it's a surprise." Dilandau quickly answered, his voice obviously warning his men not to tell her.  
  
"Dammit Dilandau! Just tell me!" Ray stood up from her seat. "I'm getting sick of you little secrets."  
  
"This is the only thing that you have wanted to know that I wouldn't tell you. And what about you huh? You haven't told anyone shit about you."  
  
"I've told Folken." Her eyes narrowed as she knew that she struck a nerve for that one, although she wasn't too sure why.  
  
Dilandau glared at her, battling the urge to scream at her. He had to be nice, had to win her, or at least try to. You never know until you try…right?  
  
Dilandau suddenly had something to take his mind off of Ray, for the moment at least, as the ship bumped to the ground. It was quickly tied down and the door opened to reveal the air dock of the beautiful city. Dilandau could only smile as he saw the awe painted on Rayana's face.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray was speechless as she looked out onto the large platform.  
  
All the people that Folken had told her about were right there, in front of her. She thought that he had been kidding when he told her about the beast people.  
  
"Coming?" Dilandau asked as he was half way down the ramp and Ray was still standing there with her mouth open, which she quickly clamped shut.  
  
"Yeah sure." She said as she quickly went down the ramp.  
  
"We're gonna have one hell of a time there Ray." Gatti smiled over her shoulder.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ray asked as she tried to absorb all of her surroundings at once.  
  
"Would you just stop asking?" Dilandau sighed as he and the others continued on their way, towards the heart of the city.  
  
As Ray walked through the shops and stalls, many which were closed, she noticed that many people were looking at her and the Dragon Slayers, mostly Dilandau. She noticed that many went out of their way to get away or get a better look at them.  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"Well I'm not telling you, so just give up." Dilandau threw over his shoulder.  
  
Ray's eyes narrowed and she sped up slightly; she suddenly threw her weight into Dilandau, throwing him off balance. Chesta and Miguel quickly caught their lord before he fell.  
  
"I never give up Dilandau. If you should know anything about me, know that." She growled as she stepped ahead of the group, ignoring the fearful looks of witnesses or the enraged expression Dilandau wore.  
  
She walked ahead of them for a few seconds, knowing that they were still standing there, so she stopped in the middle of the street. "Are you guys coming or is Dilandau going to pout?" Ray growled loud enough for them to hear. She noticed that many more people disappeared from the street once she mentioned that name.  
  
"You might want to be careful with my name Ray." Dilandau whispered in her ear as he and the others passed her.  
  
Ray sighed and followed at a bit of a distance, that way she could catch all the sights and not be distracted by the conversations that the Dragon Slayers were carrying on, for then posed no interest to her.  
  
Suddenly, after being absorbed in her surroundings, Ray ran into Dalet from behind.  
  
"What the fuck?" She cried out.  
  
Dalet turned around and smiled to her. "We're here!" He grinned and ran into the building after the other Dragon Slayers while Dilandau stood on the street with her.  
  
"Well?" Dilandau gave her a little smirk.  
  
"Great…fabulous." She frowned, "You brought me to a fucking…" 


	25. Chapter 25

"Bar?" Ray hung her head to hide her grin from Dilandau.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Don't think that trying to get me drunk is going to get you any Dilly-boy." Ray growled, then pushed past him to get in.  
  
"That's not the way I want it." Dilandau whispered as he followed her inside.  
  
Ray entered the darkened tavern.  
  
"Hm…" She smiled as she sat next to Dalet at the group of tables they had found.  
  
"What?" Dalet asked leaned forward so that he could see the ass of the waitress who had just passed.  
  
"Dalet!" Ray grinned and playfully slapped him.  
  
"What?" He grinned back as he leaned back again.  
  
"Now what?" Dilandau growled as he sat on the other side of Ray.  
  
"Nothing Dilly-boy." Ray hissed earning herself a warning glance from the General.  
  
"What can I get you?" They all looked up at the pretty girl who was standing before them in an unbelievably short skirt, and was holding a round tray.  
  
"Aurolan for me and my men, and a chelan for the lady." Dilandau quickly ordered motioning that the other tables that held his Slayers.  
  
"What the hell is a chelan?" Ray asked as she walked away.  
  
"It's not as hard." Dilandau explained looking around, to avoid her eyes.  
  
"Not as hard, what the hell happened to a good cold beer?" Ray growled as she leaned back, she glanced over at Dilandau who was giving her a questioning look. :Oh yeah I'm not at home huh…" She sighed.  
  
"And where is your home little lady?" A voice came from behind her.  
  
Ray turned around and saw three large men sitting at the table there.  
  
She opened her mouth to answer but Dilandau got there first. "She's from the north." He quickly lied earning a look from Ray.  
  
"Well that explains a lot." One man said to his friend.  
  
"Strange woman, wearing pants." The other replied.  
  
The one closest to Ray smirked, "Give me five minutes with her and she'll be wearing nothing at all."   
  
With that he and his friends roared with laughter as Ray shivered in disgust.  
  
"How about it girl?" He asked grasping her arm above her elbow.  
  
"How about you let go of her." Dilandau growled standing up.  
  
"Stay out of this boy." The man grunted.  
  
"Don't Dilandau." Ray warned, worried about her Lord.  
  
"Dilandau?" The man looked at the silver haired man who stood there with anger clearly written across his face. "Lord Dilandau, of Ziabach?" Ray watched the colour slowly drain from the man's face as he put it all together. He quickly released Ray's arm and stood up. He and his companions quickly left without another word.  
  
"I see you've learned how to use my name." Dilandau said quietly as he sat back down.  
  
"No, I just know how to get out of those sorts of situations by using my surroundings." Ray replied as she took the drink that the woman had just handed her.  
  
"Who wants to bet how much Ray can drink?" Dalet smiled.  
  
"Nice try Dalet, but I can drink more then you anytime."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well we should see about this at some point." Dalet took a long draught from his mug.  
  
"Whatever." Ray just smiled as she thought of the drinking games she'd always played with her boys. She frowned as she thought of what might be going on at home. She took a careful sip from her more feminine glass.  
  
"Well?" Dilandau asked as he set his own mug down.  
  
"Meh, tastes like coke." She replied as she looked around.  
  
"Right, like I know what that is." Dilandau growled then drank again.   
  
"Guess you wouldn't huh." Ray sighed. She then drank the rest of her drink.  
  
"Slow down." Dalet smiled.  
  
"Well my god that was nothing. You boys have to get me a real drink." She smiled.  
  
Chesta laughed and motioned for the woman to bring Ray another drink, like theirs.  
  
Ray grasped it and sipped it, tasting the alcohol instantly. "Much better." She smiled.  
  
Ray glanced over at Dalet who quickly chugged back his drink causing Ray to smile. He then gave her an expectant look.  
  
"I have more then you." She whined.  
  
"That's shouldn't matter to you great Rayana." Dalet mocked. Ray glared at him then threw back her head and let the drink pour down her throat. When she finished she slammed the mug back onto the table and looked around the Dragon Slayers, who sat speechless, for that second because the next they were laughing and calling for another round of drinks, as they all attempted to chug their drinks as well, except Dilandau.  
  
Ray had soon downed three more mugs of whatever they handed her. Dalet was keeping up with her, at least for now and she had to admit she was impressed, although this stuff was weird, she could tell it was hard liquor but it went down so smooth and easy that she could easily throw it back.  
  
Dilandau sat back, and stayed out of the conversations, as well as the drinking games that were erupting. He had a feeling this was only the beginning of what was going to be an interesting night, although he wasn't looking forward to getting them all back to the Vione.  
  
"Dilandau you're no fun, you're only on your second." Ray smiled.  
  
"And you're drunk." Dilandau smirked.  
  
"That's bull shit." She replied.  
  
"Whatever." Dilandau looked away.  
  
"It takes more then that Dilandau, and it will take a lot more to make you look even slightly attractive." She growled.  
  
Dilandau's head snapped around to face her. She sat there serious and cold before him. He realized that she was right she wasn't drunk, this surprised Dilandau, he never expected her to hold her liquor that well. Guimel was already falling over, of course he didn't drink as often as the rest of them.  
  
Ray leaned back, "You know I am not even old enough to be in a freaking bar." She smiled. "And neither are any of you."  
  
"It's different here, especially if you are a Dragon Slayer. Plus I'm almost 19, they are only 17." Dilandau explained, nodding to the others.  
  
"Yeah well, it's fine I'll be 18 soon anyway." Ray shrugged and took another drink.  
  
"When?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Um…well…I'm not sure but I'll know when it gets here."  
  
"That's helpful."  
  
"Why do you care?" Ray asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just wondering." Dilandau shrugged.  
  
"It's in a couple days, I'll tell you when it gets here."  
  
"I thought that you didn't know."  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Don't ever lie to me again." Dilandau said seriously.  
  
"Why not, I lie to everyone, what the hell makes you so special?" Ray growled as she finished off half of her drink.  
  
"I am you Commander and on of the greatest men on Gaea." Dilandau replied.  
  
"The greatest? From what I hear you are the greatest murder this place has ever seen." Ray countered.  
  
"I am the youngest and most powerful War Lord."  
  
"Fear doesn't equal power." Ray hissed.  
  
"It does here." Dilandau drank from his mug.  
  
"Well I am not afraid of you."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"Why Dilandau. Because you are going to kill me when you get bored with me? Don't think that I've kept my ears and mouth shut the whole time I've been here Dilandau. I know all about it." Ray growled.  
  
"You don't know anything." Dilandau replied viciously.  
  
"It doesn't matter. The second you turn your back I'm gone. All I have to say is fuck you." Ray said as she leaned towards him.  
  
"Then I just won't turn my back." Dilandau hissed as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"Yeah I bet you'd love to kill a bitch like me, especially after all the stuff I've done." Ray whispered, coming slightly closer.  
  
"And what have you done?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"You'll find out eventually."  
  
"Tell me now."  
  
"One word Dilly-boy…" She moved her head next to him so that she could whisper in his ear, "Korin." She then pulled away to look at the horrified expression on Dilandau's face, she then laughed rather coldly.  
  
"You're a fucking liar." Dilandau exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe, but you can never know for sure with bitches like me." Ray smiled and finished her drink.  
  
"Fuck you." Dilandau growled.  
  
"You wish." She smiled and took a sip from her new mug.  
  
Dilandau sat there speechless.   
  
(A/N I mean what the hell can you say to that except later or hell yeah? *smiled mischievously*)  
  
"That's what I thought." Ray growled then quickly got into a conversation with Dalet.  
  
Dilandau sat there, clueless as to what to do or say to her or anyone else. So he leaned back and waited for them all to be ready to go back to the Vione.  
  
Ray continued to keep up with the Dragon Slayers in their drinking, easily.  
  
Dalet suddenly grabbed a passing wench and kissed her neck, causing her to giggle.  
  
"Dalet!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"What?" She smiled and released the girl.  
  
"That was so inappropriate." Ray laughed and shoved his shoulder.  
  
Dalet instantly retaliated and pushed Ray back, she fell backwards, off her chair, only to be caught by Dilandau.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dilandau asked as he helped her back up onto her chair.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Dilly-boy." Ray laughed.  
  
"Don't call me that." Dilandau replied softly.  
  
"Why not, you call me princess…" Ray gave him a cute supposed to be suspicious look.  
  
"That's different." Dilandau replied, retracting his hands as they were clasping hers.  
  
Ray caught his hands before they could entirely slip through her grasp. "Dilandau…" She whispered as she came closer.  
  
Dilandau's only reply was to move closer to her.  
  
"Oooooohhh!" The Dragon Slayers dragged it out.  
  
Ray looked at the overly attentive Dragon Slayers, laughed and pushed away from Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau sat there, frozen to where he and Ray had almost touched the lips together. He then hung his head, shook it a couple times then leaned back into his chair.  
  
Ray laughed with the Dragon Slayers. "You guys are more fun when you drunk, as hard as that may be."  
  
"So are you Ray." Chest smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Ray replied.  
  
"How about you give our Lord Dilandau a kiss now?" Guimel asked grinning like an idiot.  
  
"The moments past Guimel, maybe next time you guys will keep your mouths shut." Ray grinned.  
  
"Maybe." Guimel shrugged.  
  
Dilandau watched them not really caring until he felt something, he looked down and saw Ray's hand resting on his knee. He looked up and she was still talking with the Dragon Slayers as if nothing was happening. But for a second she turned her head slightly and caught his eye, she smiled at him then said something smart-ass-like to Dalet who looked shocked and dramatically fell off his chair, or threw himself, whichever.  
  
"I've been slain." He cried out holding one hand to the invisible wound on his chest.  
  
"Get up Dalet, here comes your girl." Ray laughed as the wench passed by.  
  
But she stopped as Dalet grabbed her ankle. He quickly stood up and kissed her passionately. She eventually pushed him away laughing.  
  
Dilandau decided that they should be leaving soon, so he grabbed the same wench and told her to send someone to the air dock and come back with servants from the Vione. He also handed her a gold piece and promised more when the servants got there. She bowed and swiftly left his sight.  
  
Ray and Dilandau sat there, his hand covering hers as it rested on his knee. Ray continued to drink, changing her drink every now and then, wanting to try some of everything.   
  
"Ray I think you've had enough to drink." Dilandau said quietly reaching for her drink.  
  
"Fuck you Dilandau." She smiled at him. "I don't know how long I am going to fucking be here so I might as well make it my home right?" She watched as Dilandau retracted his hand.  
  
'Did she just say that she's going to call this home?' Dilandau thought as he smiled inside. If she was going to make this her home he had longer then he thought he'd have to get her to love him.  
  
"Making this your home doesn't mean that you have to be falling over drunk." Dilandau smiles.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it helps." She smiled back.  
  
Dilandau looked over at the door of the tavern in time to see the wench enter followed by twenty 15 year old boys. He smiled as the boys look at the stage where two women danced. He smiled even more when they saw the General and instantly lowered their eyes.  
  
"Help them back to the Vione." Dilandau said standing up.  
  
"Yes sir." The affirmed.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, do we have to?" Chesta whined as he fell sideways off his chair.  
  
"I'm not even going to answer that Chesta." Dilandau looked down at his Slayer, disgust covered his smile.  
  
"Fine…" Chesta said as his head rolled back.  
  
"At least these boys can hold their liquor." Dilandau heard Ray laugh.  
  
"Yes well surprisingly you can to." Dilandau smiled down at her.  
  
"Duh, I'm no pathetic bitch who ralphs it all up thanks." Ray smiled.  
  
"Come on." Dilandau reached down and wrapped his arm around her waist to help her to her feet, only to find that he completely supported her weight. He smiled and suddenly slipped his other arm behind her knees and swept her off her feet.  
  
"My goodness Dilandau." Ray smiled. She then closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Dilandau gently kissed her forehead after making sure no one was paying attention to him. He then exited the tavern, leaving the servant boys to take care of his Dragon Slayers. He walked through the darkened streets with his angel wrapped in his arms. He glared at anyone who passed and so much as gave the General a second look. He made his way to the platform and ordered that they take him up to the Vione then return for the Dragon Slayers, as he was sure that it would take the servants twice as long to actually get the Slayers to the platform.  
  
Dilandau soon found himself silently moving through the corridors of the Vione.  
  
"Dilandau." Ray groaned.  
  
"Don't worry we're almost to your room." Dilandau looked down at her with concern, which she didn't see fore her eyes were closed.  
  
"I don't want to be alone tonight." She said quietly.  
  
Dilandau stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Can I stay with you?" She whispered.  
  
"Of course Princess." Dilandau smiled, then began on his way to his own room.  
  
'Oh Dilandau, why do you have to make me love you?' Ray thought groggily, thinking of only lying next to him, hopefully with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
He opened his door and entered his room. Ray started to squirm slightly in his arms. He tried to keep her in his arms as she smiled and again playfully tried to get away. Dilandau fell forward onto his bed, pinning her underneath her.  
  
"I am so tired, I think I'll just sleep here." Dilandau said as he kept Ray pinned with his weight. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.  
  
"Ahhhh, no let me up." Ray laughed.  
  
"Why?" Dilandau asked not bothering to open his eyes as Ray pushed at him, trying to move him.  
  
"Oh come on please?" Ray whined and pouted as best she could under the influence of the substantial amount of alcohol she had consumed.  
  
"Why?" Dilandau repeated.  
  
"Because you are smooshing me. Now get off." She pushed against him once more then gave up.  
  
Dilandau sighed, as she had ended his game for him, then got up off of her.  
  
"Thank god." She growled then climbed up the covers to the pillows, with Dilandau following. They lay side by side, breathing slowly, each unsure what to do, or if they would be welcome/allowed to make a move on the other.  
  
Ray finally grew bored of waiting and quickly moved on top of Dilandau so that she was straddling his hips. Dilandau looked up at her for a second before she began to kiss his neck.  
  
Dilandau crept his hands up her back pulling her down, closer to him as she assaulted his neck with gentle kisses and little nips of her teeth.  
  
Ray slowly moved over his face to his lips, feeling Dilandau smile as she did so, but not caring if he was playing with her or not at the moment.  
  
Dilandau separated his own lips to allow Ray entry, but before he noticed anything he noticed the taste of alcohol on her.  
  
'Only because she is drunk…' Dilandau hissed in his mind. He suddenly rolled over so that her was on top of Ray, he saw her smile as he looked down at her.  
  
He came down slightly, watching her close her eyes, and suddenly he hit her over the head, knocking her out. He then moved beside her and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
'Only because she's drunk…' 


	26. Chapter 26

Dilandau stood one his balcony not caring about the cool air on his bare chest. He heard the door open quietly and quiet footsteps.  
  
"Ray?" He smiled as he turned around to find Lilly standing there, looking extremely pissed off.  
  
"No she's still in bed, and unpleasant as it is, alive."  
  
"Shut up Lilly." Dilandau growled turning away from her.  
  
"I don't see what is so good about her, I am so much prettier then her." Lilly hissed as she approached Dilandau, knowing that she was standing on the line that could kill her, but she wasn't about to give up.  
  
Dilandau only snorted at her comment.  
  
"She's worthless, come now Lord Dilandau you know that I am better in bed." Lilly stood on her toes and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I don't know that."  
  
"WHAT? You mean you haven't…" She let free a cold cruel laugh.  
  
"Shut up Lilly."  
  
"You know you've called me Ray twice, I find it quite insulting." She spat as she stepped in front of him, rubbing her body against him as she looked out at the land as it drifted underneath her.  
  
"You should take it as a compliment." He growled stepping back away from her.  
  
"Why to be mistaken for that ugly little witch." She turned to face Dilandau as she leaned against the railing.  
  
"She's better then you ever were." Dilandau grinned.  
  
"Fuck you." Lilly growled.  
  
"You wish, but guess what Lilith," He stepped closer to her and leaned forward to whisper in the wench's ear, "You aren't top bitch with me anymore, and I love her." With that he gently pushed Lilly back. He turned away, listening her scream as it drifted away, slowly becoming quieter, then suddenly stopping.  
  
Dilandau felt a malicious smirk drift over his face as he went to re-enter his room.  
  
His harsh grin only softened when he saw Ray sleeping peacefully, he slowly climbed in beside her, lay on his side to face her and slowly closed his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray felt the warmth of the sun on the side of her face. At first she didn't bother to open her eyes, she just pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and lay there in paradise.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw Dilandau, lying on his side facing her, his eyes still closed. Ray suddenly remembered the night before, bow she had sat on top of Dilandau, how he had pinned her down, then everything blacked out.  
  
She tried to remember if they had done anything or not but it only made her head hurt, and she couldn't decide whether it would be a good or bad thing if they had as she knew that she loved him.  
  
'But was he just toying with me and we did it?' She tried to remember again, closing her eyes in frustration.  
  
"Don't worry I didn't want you to regret anything." Dilandau whispered as he brushed his finger tips down the side of Ray's face as she opened her eyes to look at him.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. 'I am not sure I'd really regret it though.' She thought to herself.  
  
"No problem." Dilandau whispered.  
  
"My head hurts." Ray smiled and rolled onto her back, realizing that she was wearing the same clothes from the night before while Dilandau was obviously wearing much less.  
  
"That would make sense." He smiled as he watched her, trying to come up with the courage to touch her smooth skin once more.   
  
But before he could a small knock came from the door leading to the corridors.  
  
"Come in." Dilandau called, trying not to let his annoyance show, but was unsuccessful.  
  
Chesta entered, he saw Ray, the blanket around her shoulders giving the impression that she was wearing nothing, and his lord lying nest to her his muscular chest visible. Chest instantly lowered his eyes, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.  
  
"What is it?" Dilandau demanded impatiently.  
  
"Lord Folken wishes to see both of you, as well as us Dragon Slayers after breakfast." Chesta said in a rush.  
  
"Fine. Leave, and be sure to have some fruit sent to my room." Dilandau growled watching Chesta quickly bow, then leave. He then looked over at Ray. "Unless you wanted to go to the…"  
  
"No I'm comfortable here, but I need some clean clothes."  
  
"Yeah we'll just get whoever bring the fruit to go grab you some clothes. Anything in particular that you are going to want to wear for when we go see Folken?" Dilandau asked, remembering that she had kissed the older man.  
  
"Nah, it's all good. Folken's like the big brother I never had, so I'm sure he won't mind." Ray smiled as she looked at the roof, not realizing the effect that her words had had on her Lord.   
  
He seemed to have relaxed greatly upon hearing that Folken was like her brother, nothing more.  
  
Ray closed her eyes knowing that Dilandau still watched her. "Are you wearing anything Dilly-boy?"  
  
"Pants." He replied quietly.  
  
"Hm…"  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Ray opened her eyes, "I think that you were telling the truth when you said that you didn't want anything to happen."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Hm…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are going to be very hard to figure out, I may just have to stay here forever."  
  
"It won't take you that long, but it would be nice." Dilandau rolled onto his back and looked up.  
  
"What would be nice?" Ray asked, turning her head to face him.  
  
"If you stayed." Dilandau replied.  
  
Ray stared at him, "I wish you wouldn't do that." She turned her head away from him.  
  
"What?" This time he turned to look at her.  
  
"Nothing, forget it." Ray growled.  
  
'Dammit, why does she always think that I am playing with her, why won't she just believe that it is true? I love her!' Dilandau thought to himself, still unsure as to what Ray's reaction would be if he was to ever admit that to her.  
  
They lay side by side, content in their own silence.  
  
"Did you really kill all those people?" Ray suddenly asked.  
  
Dilandau who had been watching those faces quickly came back to reality. "Yes." He answered quietly.  
  
"Why?" Ray asked glancing over at him.  
  
"That's what I am made to do." Dilandau replied mournfully.  
  
"So, what, you couldn't say no?" Ray asked.  
  
"I could have, yes, but you see all of Gaea knows me, what I look like, what I was made to do. Where would I go?"  
  
"Yeah ok, I understand that. But if you could get away from the killing would you?" Ray asked.  
  
"I would stop killing yes, but I would still need something to fight for, something to protect, I need some sort of purpose to my life, don't I?"  
  
"Good point. Every one needs a purpose, something to protect." Ray sighed. She knew what she had protected, her friends. That was why she had always wanted, tried to be so strong, that's why she needed to be untouchable, until Tory brought her crashing down.  
  
There was a small knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Dilandau snapped.  
  
The door slid open and there stood the same little servant boy from the first time Ray had been in the mess hall.  
  
"Hey cutie!" She greeted him happily her mood changing rather abruptly.  
  
The small boy entered the room cautiously, carrying a basket of fruit. Ray leapt out of bed and walked over to him, causing him to freeze on the stop. She took the basket from him with one arm and ruffled his hair with her hand. She then looked into the basket, pulled out an apple and gave it to the boy.  
  
"Dilandau?" She asked before the boy left.  
  
"What?" He growled.  
  
"Can he have the day off? He is just so god damn cute!" She smiled as she set the basket on the table, not noticing that all colour from the boys face had vanished.  
  
"No…" Dilandau replied coldly, knowing that she would whine, he really had intended to say yes, but he had to admit she was beautiful, and even more irresistible when she had a pout on her face.  
  
"Awwww….But Dilly…Pretty pretty please? I like him. And I'd like you even more if you let him have the day of." She put on her pout so that she could give the child at least one day of fun.  
  
"I don't think so." Dilandau looked away from her.  
  
Ray rushed to the bed side and sat there she simply stared at Dilandau but when he gave her a cold look she looked down, seemingly heartbroken.  
  
The young boy simply stood there, he had already realized that they had feelings for each other as he watched each of them play their own game, although it was the same game, only in very different ways and rolls.  
  
Dilandau looked at Ray as she stared at the floor, she looked so incredibly sad and Dilandau wasn't sure if she was faking it or if it really was genuine.  
  
"Oh fine. Go one," He nodded to the boy, "And if anyone has any objections tell them to come and see me."  
  
"And me!" Ray looked up at the boy once again grinning like an idiot.  
  
"And send someone to Ray's room for her clothes!" Dilandau said quickly as the boy backed away.  
  
As the boy exited Dilandau wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and pulled her back onto of him so that she was lying on her back on top of him.  
  
"Dilandau, let me up." She cried out, still smiling, as she struggled to get free.  
  
"I don't know." Dilandau felt himself smiling, even though she couldn't see it.  
  
"Come on I'm hungry." Ray laughed, at those words Dilandau released her and she got up, smiling and walked over to the food.  
  
She tossed her Lord a smile as he lay on his side watching her.  
  
"Want anything?" She asked, not bothering to turn around and face him.  
  
"Only you." Dilandau whispered.  
  
"What?" Ray asked.  
  
"Anything." Dilandau smiled, glad that she had not heard him, there was no telling what she might do to him.  
  
Ray grabbed a couple pieces of fruit and returned to the bed, demanding that Dilandau move over so that she could get under the covers as well.  
  
"So…" Ray said after she swallowed.  
  
"So what?" Dilandau asked glancing over at her.  
  
"I am not too sure what." Ray smiled.  
  
"So why did you leave the Mystic Moon."  
  
"I felt like it."  
  
"It take one hell of a wish to get you here, what are you running from?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"I'm not running from anything. I wanted a change." Ray growled.  
  
Dilandau decided not to press the subject, as he and Ray had just started to get along again, he didn't want to jeopardize that, not again.  
  
Eventually Ray got up again to grab them some more fruit, throwing Dilandau his piece. Just as she was about to sit on the bed there was a knock which Dilandau answered with a yell.  
  
Then a ten year old boy with red hair came in, Ray caught sight of the other boy who Dilandau had given the day off too in the hallway grinning.  
  
The boy stood in front of the door, trying to block his friend form view as Ray approached him trying not to laugh. He handed her her clothes and looked up at her hopefully.  
  
Oh Dilandau?" Ray asked turning to face him.  
  
"What?" He asked not paying attention, and certainly not seeing the boy in the hallway.  
  
Ray turned back to the boys and winked at them. "Well I was just thinking about the cutie I, I mean you gave the day off too. Well don't you think he'd have a better day off with a friend?" Ray pouted slightly.  
  
"No I never thought of that."  
  
"Well this boys adorable and I want him to go have fun too."  
  
"Ray if you had your way all the servants would have the day off." Dilandau smiled.  
  
"What a great idea!"  
  
"No." Dilandau slightly snapped.  
  
"Oh fine, well can this boy have the day off?" She asked pouting even more.  
  
"Fine but only because you're cute when you do that." Dilandau smiled, not really realizing what he had just said.  
  
"Get outta here you rodent." Ray told the boy affectionately, the boy suddenly seized her around the waist for a hug. His friend rushed into the room and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Thank you." They said in unison, bowing to her as she glowed with happiness, they then ran out of the room laughing.  
  
"You knew he was there." Dilandau accused.  
  
"Yeah so? You aren't going to change their mind, I mean they just hugged me and it was so cute. Please don't change your mind." Ray pouted again.  
  
"That's not going to work again." Dilandau made his face featureless as he smiled inside.  
  
Ray dropped down on her knees, "Oh great Lord Dilandau. Please do not change your mind and spoil those two youths fun. In exchange for their days worth of freedom I will be your servant for the day, at least to some extent." Ray looked up at him hopefully.  
  
"Oh get up I won't change my mind, now go get changed we got to go." Dilandau grinned, feeling happier then ever at the small signs of affection that Ray was giving him, even if it was meaningless flirting.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray trotted ahead of Dilandau as they made their way through the corridors to Folken's study. She stopped turned around to look at Dilandau placing her hands on her hips in an impatient way, while she tapped her foot.  
  
"I'm coming…" Dilandau growled, holding back a grin.  
  
"Not fast enough Dilly-boy." Ray growled right back.  
  
"Yeah well you should know you way there by know, so go on…" Dilandau waved his hand as if shooing her away.  
  
"But…But…" Ray started.  
  
"What?" Dilandau asked stopping next to her.  
  
"I want to walk with you." She said quietly, looking down and slightly shuffling her foot, blushing even more slightly.  
  
"What?" Dilandau raised one eyebrow.  
  
"I might get lost." She said standing up straight.  
  
Too straight in Dilandau's opinion, but he chose to act as though he had not heard the earlier comment, although it made him create such a smile he could not hide all of it, even if he had chose to, which he didn't feel the need for at the moment.  
  
Ray trotted ahead a small ways, stopping to look to see if he was still there once and a while.  
  
"Don't worry Ray, I won't leave you alone." Dilandau smiled caringly. "Remember the last time you ran free on the Vione?" His smiled grew.  
  
"I won't lead any more revolts, I promise…for now anyway."  
  
"Well you sure did injure a few of the younger men that's for sure, mostly to their pride, but you did quite well."  
  
"Meh." She smiled back, this time walking beside him.  
  
"You know I don't usually let anyone walk beside me, like an equal." Dilandau smirked.  
  
"Oh really, so who ever walks in front of the other is more important?" She asked interested.  
  
"Yes." Dilandau replied.  
  
"Well then…" Ray smiled and took a large step so that she was walking before him.  
  
"That's not right, come on." Dilandau tried to walk beside her, but she just took another step forward. "We're equals, now come on." He smiled as he quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, so that she was standing in front of him, her back to his front.  
  
Ray looked over her shoulder and up at Dilandau, who still had a slight smirk that was fading by the second as she moved her lips closer to his own.  
  
Suddenly they heard talking as the Dragon Slayers rounded the corner. Ray quickly pushed away from Dilandau, who stood there ready to kill the whole lot of them.  
  
The Dragon Slayers disappeared into Folken's study, leaving Ray and Dilandau unnoticed in the hallway.  
  
Dilandau reached over suddenly and pulled Ray back to him.  
  
"Dilandau we have to go…" She backed away from him, looking almost as sad as Dilandau. Suddenly Ray wrapped her arms around Dilandau's neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then smiled and ran to Folken's study, leaving Dilandau to stand there, grinning.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau entered Folken's study to see Ray walking around the table, smacking each of his Dragon Slayers lightly in the head as Folken watched her, smiling.  
  
Dilandau took a seat around the large table, Ray gently hit him up side the head, then sat next to him, as the Dragon Slayers allowed their smiles to transform into looks of fear and horror.  
  
Dilandau only punched Ray in the arm, slightly harder then he meant to but she only whined childishly, and obviously very fake like.  
  
"Well I'm happy to see we are all getting along once again." Folken smiled at Ray.  
  
"Hell yeah." She smiled back, causing the Dragon Slayers to look nervously from Ray to their Lord then to Folken.  
  
"I have brought you all here to inform you about a situation with the Ziabach borders." Folken looked serious now. "It seems that one of the countries north of us has decided to test Emperor Dornkirk's patience by attempting to expand their own borders. Emperor Dornkirk has grown bored keeping watch over them and has decided that Dilandau should show them what happens when they test Ziabach's strength. You are to go there and demolish all resistance. And as far as I understand it is quite a resistance so Lord Korin will be meeting you there, Emperor Dornkirk's orders Dilandau." Folken finished seeing Dilandau's face become twisted in anger.  
  
"I will not work with him." Dilandau spat.  
  
"You will, or you can feel free to leave." Folken argued.  
  
Dilandau opened his mouth to say something back, but he felt his hand being squeezed, without looking he knew that it was Ray.  
  
"Fine. Me and My Dragon Slayers will leave today." Dilandau growled.  
  
"No We are to take the entire Vione there, it will give you time to train Ray." Folken replied.  
  
"What I won't take her!" Dilandau stood up suddenly.  
  
"She is one of your Dragon Slayers Dilandau." Folken replied.  
  
"But…" Dilandau suddenly hated himself for forcing Ray to become one of his subordinates. "Dammit!" He hit the table. He then picked up his chair and threw it against one of the book shelves, smashing the chair to pieces and causing a few books to fall to the floor. Suddenly Dilandau drew his sword and placed it at Folken's throat.  
  
"Dilandau…" Ray whispered.  
  
"She is not going!" Dilandau yelled.  
  
"Dilandau, please. It seems that we don't have much of a fucking choice, so shut up and live with it. And instead of taking it out on Folken, who is just the messenger, you could teach me, help me out so that I won't be completely clueless when we get out there." Ray's eyes were slightly fearful, confusing and startling him into putting down his blade.  
  
"Ray…" He said quietly.  
  
"Dilandau are you going to help me now, or leave to learn while I am getting shot at. Because for some reason I think that this is going to have something to do with Guymelfs, isn't it."  
  
"How did you know…"  
  
"You didn't think that me and Folken sat in here in silence did you?" She smiled slightly, the fear draining from her eyes.  
  
"I…" Dilandau tried to think of a reason, any reason so that she wouldn't have to be put in danger because of him.  
  
"Dilandau, I am only going to say this once because I know that it is what you want to here…I need your help. I need you…" She whispered, not too happy about saying those words but she knew that it was true and that it would help a great deal. "Now are you going to help me?"  
  
Dilandau stared at her for a few seconds, hating that it was his fault, that he was the reason that she was going to be stuck in this. He was even wishing that she could go back to her own world what way she wouldn't have to see it, have to see him the way that he was meant to be. She had made him better and he knew it and he didn't want her to witness the bloodthirsty monster she had helped him escape. He only wanted her to be safe, and she would be away from his war if she was to go away from him, even though he wanted her next to her. Dilandau was so confused as to what he wanted, whether it was her safe and far away from him, or by his side, fighting with him.  
  
Dilandau closed his eyes, he knew that he could wish with all of his mind that she was to leave, but he knew that his heart was wishing with all it had that she stay with him. He slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Fine." He agreed, realizing that it was better she knew how to protect herself that she could survive if he wasn't there to protect her, doubting that he would ever allow her to leave his side though.  
  
"Thank you." Ray smiled, although to Dilandau it looked painful to do so.  
  
"Come on…" Dilandau turned and left, Rayana following him, leaving the others there, slightly confused. 


	27. Chapter 27

"So what do you want me to help you with?" Dilandau asked as he listened to Ray follow him down the corridors.  
  
"Well I am going to have to learn how to pilot a Guymelf, and I still want to learn to fight."  
  
"Well the way to learn to fight is do it. So me and you are going to train, and until I say we can quit, we won't."  
  
"Well aren't you a nice teacher." Ray smirked. She suddenly found herself pinned against the wall.  
  
"I will not lose another one, especially if I am given the chance to save them." Dilandau snapped thinking about Sierra.  
  
Ray was shocked at the intensity in Dilandau's eyes, although she was slightly confused as to what he was talking about, then it hit her, the girl Dragon Slayers.  
  
Dilandau pushed away from her, leaving her there, until she came back to reality and followed him once again.  
  
They entered Dilandau's room, and he led her to one of the side doors to his own training room. Ray saw her sword hanging on the wall. She quickly went for it, unsure if Dilandau would wait for her to be ready or try to catch her off guard.  
  
"Hm…" Dilandau grunted as Ray pulled her blade, only he was facing away from her.  
  
Ray realized that Dilandau was standing slightly different, he didn't look like the same powerful, fearless warlord she had gotten used to.  
  
"Dilandau?" She asked quietly. He turned slowly to face her, and then became the Dilandau that Ray had known and grown to really, really like.  
  
"Are you ready?" Dilandau asked, his eyes blank.  
  
"Dilandau, I don't think that the enemy is going to ask if I am ready before they attack." Ray said cautiously.  
  
Dilandau just stared at her, blank and somewhat cold. Ray became slightly nervous.  
  
"Dilandau?" She asked quietly, but after getting no response she rushed at him her sword, aimed near him, but not at him, hoping to get him out of this unusual mood.  
  
Dilandau quickly snapped out of it and ducked under Rayana's blade, she quickly spun around aiming for his neck, which Dilandau blocked easily. He was quickly coming back to reality and he was extremely thankful to Rayana for saving him for the souls that had once again invaded his mind without warning.  
  
Ray tried to hit him in his ribs with her fist but he quickly grabbed her fist and spun her around locking her arm behind her. But Ray quickly rammed her hilt into Dilandau's ribs. He let go, even though if it had been a real fight he would have already slit their throat.  
  
Ray once again swung at Dilandau's throat, he simply ducked and tried to tackle her around the waist, but she moved aside and hit him in the spine with her hilt. Dilandau refused to fall and spun around to block another of her blows.  
  
He smiled as she tried to force him to his knees, Dilandau released one of his hands from his blade and quickly wrapped his arm around Ray's legs, right behind her knees, bringing her down onto her back. Dilandau quickly pinned her down resting his blade beside her head, as she let hers fall at her side.  
  
Ray looked up at Dilandau's warm smile; she realized how different it was from when she first met him. She felt the warmth of his body as he moved closer to her.  
  
Dilandau slowly moved closer to Ray, hoping that she didn't try to kill him once his lips touched hers…too late. Ray had suddenly moved upward catching Dilandau slightly off guard, especially as one of her hands crept up his back.  
  
Dilandau ran one of his hands down her arms feeling her get chills in his wake.  
  
Ray lay there, beneath Dilandau, wishing that this was actually happening because Dilandau cared for her, but she knew it was fake.  
  
She suddenly pushed Dilandau back, with a little bit of difficulty because he didn't want to leave her lips.  
  
Dilandau eventually did back off, even if it was just a few inches. He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Please don't toy with me." Ray answered him.  
  
"I'm not. I really mean this." Dilandau replied instantly, startling Ray as well as himself.  
  
"What?" Ray asked.  
  
"This." Dilandau suddenly captured her lips in another, shorter kiss.  
  
"And what does that mean to you?" Ray asked cautiously.  
  
"I want you Ray. I need you." Dilandau whispered, completely startled at his own daringness so he decided to leave it there.  
  
But Ray had other plans, obviously. "And?" She whispered back knowing that there was more then that, and she wanted to know it all.  
  
Dilandau moved closed to her so that he could whisper in her ear. "Ray…" He began, then stopped, but he saw the pleading look on her face, the hope in her eyes. "I love you."  
  
Suddenly without warning Ray rolled over so that she was pinning Dilandau. "You mean that?" She asked, her eyes searching him for any sign that he was toying with her.  
  
Dilandau saw how scared she was, how she thought that he was playing, but he also saw the hope that this might actually be real. "Yes."  
  
"Since when?" Ray asked quickly.  
  
"Since the first time I saw you, I just wasn't sure how to tell you, or if it was real, but now I know."  
  
"Are you playing with me again."  
  
"I never was. I do love you." Dilandau tried to make her believe, he tried to make himself believe that she could love him in return, but he needed to hear it from her own lips. "I understand if you don't love me in return."  
  
Ray was speechless, she wanted to slap him and ask if he was stupid, of course she loved him. But she was lost, she didn't know what to do, except for one idea. She leaned over and kissed Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau loved the smoothness of her lips, but it still wasn't enough, he had to hear it from her, but in the end he decided that he would not press the subject, not today.  
  
He rolled over, and got onto his knees, then reached down and pulled Ray into his arms so that he could carry her. He hadn't realized how fast the time had past, but Ray seemed to have a strange effect on time. He then carried her to his bed and lay her down.  
  
Ray grabbed him and pulled her down to her for one last kiss before they went to sleep, she thought that time was slipping away too fast to waste with words.  
  
Dilandau lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.  
  
Dilandau lay there for awhile longer, not believing that this was happening, that he was actually holding this angel in his arms. He was suddenly thankful that she had come to him from the heavens.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray woke up smiling as she felt Dilandau's arms wrapped around her. She quickly moved as close to him as she possibly could. As she did so she felt Dilandau's arms pull her closer to him. She could only smile more as he did so.  
  
I was wondering when you would wake up." Dilandau whispered resting his chin on top of her head.  
  
"Well you could have woke me up." Ray replied.  
  
"You were just too beautiful to disturb." Dilandau countered.  
  
"What happened to my old Dilandau?" Ray asked as she moved so she could look at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dilandau asked slightly alarmed.  
  
"Well before I only got a few compliments and I had to work for them." Ray tilted her head.  
  
"Fine then, you can work for everything you get." Dilandau smiled.  
  
"Ok." Ray smiled and moved to kiss him but was surprised when he moved away. "Dilandau?" Ray asked slightly worried she had done something wrong.  
  
"You want to have to work for it." Dilandau smiled.  
  
Ray grinned and suddenly attacked Dilandau, pinning him to the bed with her knees on his arms as she put both of her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. "There you go you jerk, I don't want to have to work for every kiss though." She smiled.  
  
"Oh know you said you wanted to have to work for everything." Dilandau said as he moved her off of his chest.  
  
"You're mean." Ray growled.  
  
"Nah, I'm just in love." Dilandau whispered as he rested his forehead against Ray's.  
  
"So Korin is going to be with us when we fight?" Ray asked causing Dilandau to withdraw very quickly.  
  
"Yes." He spat as he turned away from her.  
  
"Hey! Dilly-boy, what's wrong?" Ray asked as she tried to pull him back to her.  
  
"Did you mean what you said about Korin?" Dilandau asked harshly, as he allowed her to turn him.  
  
"What?" Ray thought about it, anything that she may have said, then she remembered. "Oh, no Dilandau! You just made me mad and I didn't have anything mean to say to you so I made something up."  
  
"Are you sure?" Dilandau asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Then what did he do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ray please don't lie to me, I know that he did something." Dilandau watched her.  
  
"He just caught me at a weak moment, I promise that it won't happen again." Ray tried to avoid the subject, thinking that Dilandau would no less then kill the man.  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"Oh fine he kissed me. And I am sure that he was going to do something else…" Ray looked away.  
  
Dilandau quickly caught Ray's chin with his finger, forcing he to look at him. "I'm sorry, for what I did. I just had to have you. And I promise I won't let anything else happen to you."  
  
"I don't need you to protect me." Ray snapped pulling away from him.  
  
"I know you don't need me to." Dilandau snapped right back, but then his voice softened for the next few words, "I just want to."  
  
Ray looked back up at him, then smiled. "What are we doing today?" She asked as she cuddled up to him again.  
  
"Well I was think that we could just stay here." Dilandau smiled.  
  
"Oh come one let's do something interesting." Ray whined.  
  
"Ok, how about you learn to pilot?" Dilandau suggested.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So when's your birthday?" Dilandau asked suddenly.  
  
"Really soon." Ray grinned then suddenly bit Dilandau's neck gently.  
  
"Like how soon."  
  
"Just soon, I'll tell you later, now come on and get up." Ray smiled as she crawled over him and stood up on the floor.  
  
Dilandau could only smiled and stand up as well, knowing that this would be a very interesting day. 


	28. Chapter 28

I have reconstucted this story,, just merged chapters, nothing more because I was sick of people complaining about my short chapters when really they should have just been happy that I was writing at all, but anywho, chapter 80 starts here and is obviously now known as Chapter 28. This is still kind of long yes, but not as long thank god. Anyway Read On, this will be one of the fewer number of A/N since people complained about that too.  
  
I need to explain something about this story, some of you seem to think that this is about Tom. You couldn't be more wrong. If any of you read janine's "flame" in which she attacks me instead of me story which is not the purpose of a flame, well then you'd understand. This story is only about Tom when he is mentioned, when the name Tory shows up on this screen (even though now John will have more of a role as well, and even more so in the next ones as he is more then worthy of my mind). But anyway this story is not about Tom and how I want him back as Janine assumed, this story is about Josh, as I dedicated it to him the most if any of you read that beautiful piece at the beginning, which I am exceptionally proud of. Anyway this is about him and how I had always been able to depend on him no matter what. This is how he was always there for me thus the title of this story. Josh is my Dilandau in more ways then one, alot more then one. Anyway though, as we have just got that little misunderstanding put away I am going to sit here and type until my fingers go as numb and hurt as much as my heart does for the one I lost only a year ago.  
  
AND HOLY SHIT MYSTIC MOON!!! Take a review attack or something. I finally get on my computer and I have like 100 and some emails and so many of them are reviews HOLY SHERMOLY (don't ask) Well this chapter is for you, you crazy person you...I like you :)  
  
I need ta holla a name right here, and I hope yall read this authors shit..."To Tame a Beast" by Glass Angel. Now that is one hell of a good fic, and now one of my personal favorites, go read. And "In the Shadows We Dance" by Shadoweyes now that is one hell of good fic.  
  
Here's your people's long awaited chapter, sorry for the wait...  
  
~*~  
  
Ray trotted through the hallways, stopping whenever the corridors forked to wait for Dilandau to catch up and show her where to go.  
  
"Dilandau!" She whined. "Hurry up, I have a feeling that piloting is going to be hard and going to take up the whole day." She grinned over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah but I am sure that you'll get the hang of it quickly." He then took a few quick strides and captured her in his arms and quickly took a kiss before she could protest, only to find a sharp pain in his foot. He released Ray allowing her to leap away grinning. He could only smile back knowing that she had not her spirit and violent nature towards him.  
  
"So where to Dilly-boy?" Ray asked eyeing him with an exaggerated look of suspicion.  
  
"Left." He pushed against the wall as he past her.  
  
Ray caught up with him and smacked him upside the head as she past before she took off at full speed. She heard Dilandau yell something about disrespect and her being a demon woman before he screamed louder right. Just as he has said it she found herself at another intersection, she took the right as he had told her to. She could hear his footsteps as he ran after her occasionally yelling directions for her to follow. Suddenly the hallway opened up to a vast three-sided room. Ray had to stop as the sunlight from the absent wall directly in front of her temporarily blinded her.  
  
She then felt Dilandau's breath on her neck causing her to shiver.  
  
"Out here, you are just another soldier to me." He looked at her with an intensity that she could only nod to him to tell him that she had understood. But that was all that she could muster as she was still sun dazed, shocked as to what he had said and amazed at the size of the guymelfs.  
  
"Are you embarrassed by me Dilandau?" She hissed back.  
  
"No Princess." He replied his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Just joking there Dilly-boy." She whispers.  
  
Dilandau just stared at her for a moment, then a smirk spread over his features. He moved to grab her but she quickly evaded him and walked further into the room.  
  
"Not in public Dilandau." She smirked at him over her shoulder. "So which one is mine?" She asked. Looking around at the melfs.  
  
Dilandau smirked, he had been planning on letting her use his but he had been informed that Folken had had one built for her. As he passed her he made sure his arm gently brushed against hers as he led the way to a pure white guymelf.  
  
"This one if yours, and I guess you can call it whatever you want, within reason." Dilandau said as he gestured towards the melf.  
  
"Cool. So what the hell should I call it?" She asked as she stepped closer to it.  
  
"Don't ask me." Dilandau smirked.  
  
"How about…Angel." She smiled and glanced at Dilandau. "So, you like it or no?"  
  
"Hey it doesn't matter to me, I don't even know what the hell an angel is."  
  
"Casual swearing is bad for you." Ray said absently before what he had said was really got through to her. As soon as it did she spun around to face him. "What the fuck you mean you don't know what the hell a fucking angel is?"  
  
"Casual swearing is bad for you." Dilandau smiled. "So what the hell is an angel?"  
  
"And angel is a person with great big white bird like wings." Ray smiled, but her smile fell as she saw Dilandau's expression.  
  
"And angels are bad?" He growled.  
  
"No their good." Ray gave him a strange look.  
  
"What you described is not an angel, that's a draconian, and if I could I'd kill them all." He growled then walked past her as he climbed up the Guymelf.  
  
"You mean angels are here on Gaea?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes but they are rare."  
  
"But you've seen one?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because Van simply won't die."  
  
"Oh my god that is so cool, can I meet this Van?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I burned down his kingdom awhile ago and we've never been friends."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But are you going to learn how to work this thing or not?" He growled.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Dilandau climbed in first knowing that there was enough room for the both of them. Ray got in and Dilandau explained everything to her as she got used to controlling the giants movements.  
  
"Why do you like angels?" He asked suddenly halfway though a sentence hoping he'd get the answer he was hoping for.  
  
"They can fly." She replied absently as she moulded a sword out of liquid metal.  
  
"Good, then let's fly."  
  
"What?" She asked glancing back at him so suddenly the metal sword dug a deep rut in the floor. "Oh shit." She gasped.  
  
"Never mind that, run off the edge and I'll show you what to do." He said quickly.  
  
"You're lucky I like you Dilandau." She smiled.  
  
"You're lucky I love you." He smiled back 'Cause any other soldier won't get away with damaging the ship, and definitely wouldn't get to fly first time in here.' He finished his thought just as he and Ray were thrown over the edge and plunged down to the ground. 


	29. Chapter 29

*I am disgusted with this story, with Dilandau's character. It sickens me that he has been so warped by my hand. I hope you can all forgive me. I will try to refrain from destroying his character so horribly in any more fictions that I may create. And in Goddess, he will hopefully not became this demolished but will remain strong even if he does fall in love, but I am still ify on that one in Goddess. I am so sorry for this story to all of you who should be wishing my death along with me.  
  
*Anything by Chichirui is great! read her stuff!  
  
*I dedicate this chapter to the editor of Glass Angel's works: Twilight Aftermath  
  
*It's almost over...wow  
  
*FEYE MORGAN: HELL NO TO VAN! and Dilly told her that he loved her awhile ago  
  
*I am going camping again soon, sorry everyone, but I'll try to get another one up, NO PROMISES!!! **BUT I AM NOT DEAD!!!**  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau and Ray walked leisurely down the corridors of the Vione. After Dilandau had established the basics, they had returned to the floating fortress so that Dilandau could get his own guymelf.  
  
They had then landed in a clearing and he had instructed her in battle, which she picked up quickly as it was almost like fighting hand to hand, only movements were slower, and impacts hurt more. Dilandau had found it hard to hit her at all, not that he didn't try, it was just that her reactions were so quick that while he was going for the hit, her melf would be blocking and she herself would be fighting back, thus she was at least two steps ahead of not only her General but her own weapon.  
  
He was very pleased with her progress as they laughed as they remembered some of the things that had happened after their training session in the clearing.  
  
(A/N I think we can all think of this that will suit our minds but NO SEXUAL ACTIVITY, just to be mean and just because I can, *insert evil laugh here*)  
  
Dilandau snacked his arm around Ray's waist and managed to kiss her shoulder before Chesta came running around the corner.  
  
"Lord Dilandau!" He called as he rushed towards them, not really hearing Dilandau's growls of invading people's privacy.  
  
"Dilandau a hallway is not private domain." Ray smiled, then nodded at Chesta to go on.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken wishes to see you right away." Chesta said in a rush, prompting the need for immediate action.  
  
"Well then, Chesta please escort Ray back to my room." Dilandau said.  
  
"Dilandau I don't need a babysitter." Ray said in mock offence.  
  
"I know but I want nothing to happen to you." Dilandau smiled as he kissed her cheek, then turned to Chesta, "If anything does happen to her, even in the slightest magnitude you'll wish you were never born." Dilandau threatened.  
  
Chesta smiled, but then quickly made his face blank and bowed to his lord. He and Ray then walked down the hallway. Dilandau watched and listened as Ray instantly struck up a conversation about how he himself was overprotective and how she suspected that he had mental problems.  
  
Dilandau smiled then went directly to Folken's office.  
  
He entered and went to sit at the centre table as Folken stood gazing out the window.  
  
"Well, what did you want Folken?"  
  
"Due to wind speed and gravity, as we are descending down a vast mountain ranges side, we're going to make it to the border tomorrow."  
  
Dilandau was speechless he knew what was happening.  
  
"The attack will commence at noon." Folken finished looking over at the younger man from across the room.  
  
"Ray isn't going then." Dilandau stated coldly.  
  
"I am sorry Dilandau but she has to, to prove her loyalty."  
  
"Then she isn't going to be loyal because she isn't going."  
  
"It is out of our hands Dilandau."  
  
"No! She can't, she doesn't have the training, the experience!" Dilandau stood up slamming his hands on the table in front of him.  
  
"I saw today that she is more then ready Dilandau, you know that, I know that you do even though you aren't going to admit it. Dilandau she will…"  
  
"You are killing her! Sentencing her to death!" Dilandau yelled.  
  
"She will have you there to protect her Dilandau, you and I cannot change this. The only thing that we can do is hope. I don't like this any more then you do but she is strong and you know it. There is nothing we can do except help her out there. I promise you that I will watch the entire thing and if worse comes to worse I will fly down there and take her away from it all." Folken tried to reassure the younger man.  
  
But Dilandau would have none of it; he threw a look of pure venom at Folken then stormed from the room. Dilandau slammed the large, heavy doors so hard that one of their top hinges broke free and the door fell. Seconds later the bottom hinge bent and gave way causing the door to crash to the floor throwing dust into the air.  
  
~*~  
  
The next chapter will be longer, I just wanted to give you people something, and I'm already working on the sequal *tear* and I seriously mean *tear*. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Yeah um...you may hate or love me. But either way I am sorry for this disaster, I mean I really suck at this, did you read the last time I tried something like this, though I don't blame you if you skipped it. Anyway, I'm sorry...  
  
My heart is broken once more. John says we should take a break. He thinks that this is the right thing to do. I usually agree with him, but how can something right hurt so much?  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau entered his room, punching the pad on the wall and rested his hand against the cool wall to steady himself as the door slid shut.  
  
Ray watched Dilandau as he stood still beside the door. She moved off the bed silently and moved towards him. She gently rested one of her hands on his shoulder, which was a mistake.  
  
Dilandau instantly rounded on her after he felt the gently touch of her skin. He had her pinned against the wall so fast she didn't even have time to scream, let alone make any other noise.  
  
Ray stared into Dilandau's bloodthirsty eyes as he began to crush her wrists with his hands.  
  
"Dilandau…" She whispered as he glared at her.  
  
Dilandau snapped out of it quick enough and all he could see was Ray, fear tainting her features. He allowed his own features to soften as he released her wrists allowing her hands to fall to her sides as she turned her face away from him.  
  
"Sorry." He said quietly as he raised a hand to her face, he gently stroked her cheek until she looked up at him. He moved his lips over top of hers in a silent apology which Ray responded to happily.  
  
Dilandau snaked his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him crushing her body against his. But Ray didn't seem to object as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Dilandau moved down to Ray's neck as she pulled him even closer to her body. Dilandau suddenly grabbed her ass and pulled her up. Ray threw back her head and laughed as she wrapped her legs around Dilandau's middle. But he quickly silenced her as he assaulted her neck and pushed her against the wall.  
  
Ray's hands entangled themselves in her loves hair. As his hands supported her and his lips warmed her flesh. Dilandau suddenly pushed the two of them away from the wall and towards his bed.  
  
He turned at the last moment so that he landed on top of Ray, causing her to giggle as he continued to kiss her neck, he ran a hand down her left side as she pushed him up so that she could kiss his lips. Just as quickly as Dilandau's tongue had passed through her lips ray stopped the kiss and pushed him back.  
  
Dilandau looked down at her questioningly, but Ray silently answered him by tugging on his shirt. Dilandau quickly removed it and fell back onto her lips, but once again she stopped him this time to take of her own shirt and sports bra. Dilandau kissed her neck again sending waves goose bumps over her body.  
  
Suddenly they pulled apart to remove the rest of the clothing, only to come together again.  
  
Ray allowed her body to soak in Dilandau's warmth as he was once again on top of her.  
  
She felt him push into her slowly, she knew that he was watching her but she wasn't sure why.  
  
Dilandau made sure he moved slow even though his body begged him to speed up.  
  
"It's ok Dilandau." She whispered and moved upwards so she could meet him.  
  
Dilandau smiled and quickly sped up so that his body would stop burning with desire.  
  
Ray continued to make an effort, but her body was making it difficult. It is hard to move when your body is drowning in pleasure, which only grew as Dilandau again kissed her neck.  
  
Dilandau pulled away from her neck as he felt her jaw move. He watched her face as he eyes were closed and her mouth opened slightly. A small noise escaped, which caused her mouth to clamp shut and her eyes to snap open to see if Dilandau had seen or heard.  
  
He'd done both and Ray now looked embarrassed.  
  
"Ray, don't!" Dilandau snapped.   
  
All he got for a response was a questioning look.   
  
"I want to hear you." He whispered to her but she still looked slightly embarrassed and seemed to refuse to do as he asked.  
  
As he pushed into her again all she did was hum through closed lips.  
  
Dilandau soon became irritated enough that it over rode his own pleasure. He soon and incredibly quickly developed a plan as his hands roamed over her breasts.   
  
He pushed in again, knowing he'd hit the right spot. He kissed her, forcing her lips apart and just as he hit true he pulled away from her mouth leaving only a scream that ended sharply as Ray clamed her mouth shut once more as she looked embarrassed.  
  
Dilandau smiled and kissed her again, then moved his lips next to her ear letting his hot breath linger. "Again." He hissed then kissed her neck, biting gently feeling the vibrations of her vocal cords as she moaned softly, which only made him try harder wanting her to scream again.  
  
But the wait was too long because he knew that he was going to go over board soon, too soon for his liking, but his body refused to let him slow down. He finally had what he had wanted for the longest time, and she was giving it to him willingly, and to make it all so much better, she enjoyed it.  
  
Allowing his mind to wander didn't help at all because it took him to thoughts of her and only made him get there faster, so fast he nor Ray had time to brace.  
  
Ray felt his climax inside her, and she loved it, because with that last thrust he hit just the right spot once more and she had no choice but to voice herself along with him.  
  
Dilandau listened as she screamed his name to the heaven's in pleasure. He collapsed remaining inside her.  
  
Dilandau was still pressed against the lovely, heavenly place inside her causing her to move to get closer or further.  
  
"Dilandau…" She groaned as his weight and warmth seeped into her.  
  
"Mmmm…" Was his reply.  
  
"You…You…" She groaned moving more.  
  
"Yes love?" He questioned, suddenly it struck him, he was still inside her, and he hadn't moved. A malicious smile crept over her features as he decided to be mean.  
  
"Move…" She cried out her voice in desperation.  
  
"I'm too tired." Dilandau growled.  
  
"Have to!" She cried out again her voice growing in volume.  
  
"Fine." Dilandau growled and moved his hips a few inches back then plunged back in to the same spot causing Ray to gasp.  
  
"Dilandau!" She screamed in frustration.  
  
"What?" Dilandau replied mockingly alarmed. "I moved."  
  
"Off. Get off." She gasped.  
  
"What? You want to get off?" Dilandau smirked knowing that's not what she meant at all, but he kissed her quickly to keep her from arguing as he moved out then in again and again. Sure enough he continued to get in the right place.  
  
"Stop!" She said muffled by his lips.  
  
"Faster?" Dilandau pulled back for a small second to get the word out then kissed her again as she began to protest as he sped up.  
  
Dilandau pulled away at the last second to allow her to get her voice back.  
  
"YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Dilandau smiled and began to pull out but she seized his shoulders.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"We just did princess, maybe later though." He pulled out the rest of the way as her nails dug into his shoulders leaving blood scratches as they were dragged across his skin. Her hands fell onto her stomach as he lay down beside her forgetting why he was so pissed off about in the first place.  
  
Slowly he and his lover drifted into an exhausted sleep forgetting about the massacre that was sure to occur the next day. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
I guess that I get to morn the loss of another love, though this love was more. Tom was lust, John was love. But I guess that I should really move on but I can't help but feel hurt and betrayed. As far as I am concerned at the moment, I am still his.  
  
Almost to the end and I mean that completely and totally, only one or two more chapters after this one. Thanks to me. But I am going camping again tomorrow. Right now it is 9:50, hopefully I'll get it done tonight, if not I am sorry. This chapter is short though, sorry again.  
  
~*~  
  
Dilandau woke slowly feeling the morning sun on his face but he didn't feel like waking up just yet.  
  
But he did feel Ray moving in his arms.  
  
"Where are you going?" He groaned still wanting to sleep, yet he still strengthened his grip.  
  
"Come on Dilandau I need a shower." She replied merrily.  
  
"Why?" He growled.  
  
"Because last nights activities were hot and sweaty." She hissed.  
  
Dilandau instantly released her and rolled onto his back with a grin on his face recalling the events. He heard the bathroom door close and decided that when she was done a cold shower was in order. He lay there with a smile on his face no particular thought running through his mind.  
  
Suddenly he sat up right. He cleared his mind again. Nothing. Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING. No faces.  
  
Dilandau jumped from the bed with the biggest grin on his face. There was no one haunting him. He knew that it didn't justify what he did but still he could finally live in peace with his love. He instantly headed for the bathroom and got into the shower with Ray hugging her from behind.  
  
"Whoa Dilandau! What's with the affection?" Ray smiled as she almost slipped with the only thing to hold her up was Dilandau's arms.  
  
"Nothing, can't I just hug you?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Sure, especially today." Ray the pulled away from him and slid under the water.  
  
"Why? What is today?" Dilandau asked as she emerged again.  
  
"My birthday silly." She smiled and kissed his lips, leaving water droplets there.  
  
"Cool. How old again?" He asked.  
  
"You forgot? I am offended. 18 you but." She wore a look of mock horror.  
  
(A/N was it 18? I forgot. I know her age may change a lot, but now she is 18 so there. [sorry])  
  
Suddenly Dilandau's eyes widened in horror as she slid back under the water and closed her eyes.  
  
'No not today.' He thought. 'Any day but today…' he began to panic slightly as he remembered what was to happen at noon. 'Not today!'  
  
Ray came back up out of the water and saw the look of anger, horror, and panic on her lovers face.  
  
"Dilandau?" She whispered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ray, I am so sorry." He replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm so sorry." He repeated.  
  
"Dilandau, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Yet."  
  
"Then what will happen? I can't forgive you if you don't tell me." She smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Today…" He started feeling as if his heart was about to ripped from his chest. "Today we will get to the border. And at noon we'll…"  
  
"Oh." Ray's smile faded. But she quickly replaced it with a fake one, although it looked slightly painful.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok Dilandau, we'll celebrate my birthday with a sex fest later…or something else of the sort." Her fake smile slowly became genuine.  
  
"I'm still sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, they won't be the first people I've killed and probably not the last while I am under you command or my own."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"The assassin wasn't the first person I killed."  
  
"Tell me…"  
  
"Some other day love. Not now, let's have breakfast with the boys." She smiled and stepped from the shower.  
  
'Hmmm…avoiding the subject. Why? I am bloodthirsty, or so I am portrayed, wouldn't you think that a murderer woman turn me on there Ray? But of course you have to be different, and smart. I would rather protect my women then have them protect themselves. No, not women, just you.' He thought as he began his own shower.  
  
Ray had just finished slipping into her uniform when Dilandau emerged from the bathroom, completely exposed.  
  
"Put some clothes on show off."  
  
"Why? When have something like this to show off you take every chance that you get." He smiled as her eyes kept darting down his body when she thought that he wasn't looking.  
  
He then got dressed and they then exited heading for an uneventful breakfast with the Dragon Slayers. 


	32. The End I'm sorry

Chapter 32  
  
Yeah so this is the last chapter of a love story written by a broken heart. During this story my first love Tom dumped me, I got him back, then he dumped me again, and was stolen away forever. It's been my birthday. My best friend has betrayed me, earned my trust, betrayed me again and now we are friends again although I am more cautious what I say. I went out with a druggie who stopped smoking for me because he really liked me, and I liked him which is why I dumped him because I felt that I was using him and he was better then that. I then got John, whom destroyed all I believed and thought, I thought that I had loved Tom, and that I still did a small bit, but it turned out the I never really loved Tom, truly in the first place. It turned uot the John could give me something that I didn't think was possible, more then love, more then inspiration, he gave me hope. And now that my light is gone I should go as well because without it I am nothing. But right now my only escape is here. And that is what I need. An escape. And even though John loves me no more, I still care for him, not just as a lost love, but a lost friend, he will still be in the sequal which I've already started because he deserves to be there more then anyone else. And I won't change in anyway the relationship he and Ray have because it is the relationship that I wish that we have no that I can never say "I love you" again to him.  
  
Originally Ray was going to go back to earth and even though she loves Dilandau she and Tory would get back together, but they Tom dumped me so then I had to change the ending or people would think that I wanted him back, which by Chapter 15/20 I didn't anymore. So I hope that you like this ending more.  
  
I write better when my emotions are high and my heart has just been broken. So you are all in for a treat, because I think that this is a good ending, tell me what YOU think.  
  
~*~  
  
Ray flew her guymelf next to Dilandau as they glided over battlefield below as Dilandau analyzed the field below.  
  
Korin and his men were already there massacre the enemy who were without the power of guymelfs.  
  
"Well that's what they get from attacking Ziabach, did they not think that we would kill them?" Dilandau thought to himself aloud.  
  
Ray watched as people fell to the giant beasts. One guymelf was careless though, a couple men had managed to scaled up it's back and thrust their blades deep into the visor killing the soldier inside.  
  
Ray knew she would have to be cautious, but more so she would watch over Dilandau to be sure that he would be safe.  
  
"Ray?" She heard over the intercom.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Watch yourself out there."  
  
"Yeah, sure." She said absently thinking only 'I will watch you before I worry about myself.'  
  
"Let's get down there, Korin won't get all of the fun." Dilandau commanded over the COM unit.   
  
Eager to please their Lord the Dragon Slayers dove, sweeping various weapons of liquid metal through the forces before landing.  
  
Ray made sure that she stayed close to Dilandau's red monster as they landed on the blood-drenched soil.  
  
Dilandau lost all reason as the smell of blood filled his nose and the sound of dieing screams drowned out all other sound and the though of killing destroyed all other thoughts and emotions.  
  
Ray made sure she kept all opposes out of Dilandau's blind spot, but in her haste to protect him she forgot to protect herself. A huge spear hit her metal claw, the creator of her liquid metal weapons. The liquid spilled out over the ground drowning the fool soldiers who had dared near her.  
  
Ray was suddenly defenceless in the need for a weapon so all the could do was crush those who opposed her.  
  
She gave the spear no second thought, if she had she would have realized that it was liquid metal as it melted to the ground after doing the damage. It was so large that is could have only came from another melf. If she had turned to the right she would have see it. But she was busy defending herself.  
  
But just because she didn't see it, didn't mean that everyone else was blind.  
  
Dilandau was enraged. He brought the massacre to a new level in his desperation to finish the job, avenge Ray and see if she was ok.  
  
The only thoughts in Dilandau's mind as he killed weren't of maddened joy; they were horror and a feeling that he was a traitor. 'I could have stopped it. This is all my fault…if anything has happened to her…KORIN YOU WILL PAY!!!' He swore in his mind glancing at the melf that had shot Ray.  
  
In his haste and madness the enemy fell swiftly in a bloody killing spree. Dilandau finished only to see Ray's melf kneeling in exhaustion. With it's hatch open.  
  
Dilandau's red beast approached along with the other Dragon Slayers. The Demon Hunters gathered near by also exiting their melfs.  
  
Dilandau rushed to Ray's aid but found her nowhere. He looked up into the fallen beasts belly and there she was hanging by an arm. The mechanisms had crushed her arm until it was trapped.  
  
Dilandau with the help of his men freed her carefully but they could not prevent the gash that reached from her shoulder to halfway between her elbow and wrist.  
  
Dilandau lay her on the ground with her head in his lap.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered as his men backed away so that they could keep the survivors of the enemy at bay.  
  
"It's ok Dilandau." She whispered, then coughed. Blood trickled from her mouth which Dilandau quickly whipped away.  
  
'Not again.' He thought as he felt her heart slow from his rapid beat and her eyelids drooped.  
  
"Hey. Hey come on don't go to sleep." Dilandau whispered in a panic.  
  
"But I'm tired." She smiled.  
  
"You'll live. I promise."  
  
"I know Dilandau."  
  
"But not here."  
  
"WHAT!?" Ray tried to sit up but Dilandau kept her still.  
  
"Look what happened to you because of me."  
  
"No, I was careless, it's my fault…please don't send me away, don't send me back." She whispered as a tear drifted down her face.  
  
Dilandau whipped it away with his thumb and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"You have to. You'll be safer."  
  
"I don't want to. I want to stay with you Dilandau, please. I love you."  
  
Dilandau was stunned. That was the first time she had said those words. "I love you too. And that is why you have to go. I don't want to lose you…"  
  
"Then why send me away!?" She felt more tears drift down her face.  
  
"Because if you stay, people will try to use you against me, and they will be able to because I would do anything for you. I don't want you to live in fear…"  
  
"I have no fear."  
  
"But I do. I don't want you to have to live this everyday!" He waved his hand to the bloody field.  
  
"Don't do this. Please. I need you." She cried and buried her face in his shoulder   
  
"Ray. Ray look at me." He tilted her chin and kissed her lips.  
  
"Please…" She begged.  
  
"I will always be with you." He captured her lips once more. But as they pulled apart she was pulled further then he would have liked. He captured her hand as she was pulled up by the light that had encased them.  
  
"I love you." They whispered together kissing once more then the light claimed her. Pulling her out of his life. Forever.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dilandau we must kill the survivors." Korin snapped as the younger general turned away from the field of blood and flame towards the clear with his men.  
  
"Dilandau! You cannot leave!" Korin yelled beginning to draw his blade.  
  
But before the blade was fully a threat Korin released it and stood there a look of shock over his face. There stood Dilandau his blade drawn and soaked in the blood of his rival. Korin's body fell and his head rolled off to the side.  
  
Dilandau then turned away from the war, the guymelfs, and Ziabach, followed by his men to freedom.  
  
Dilandau still could not see the faces though, and he knew that it was the thought that maybe, just maybe, one day he would see his love again one day. 


	33. Epilogue

* * *

Dilandau strode through the village he and his men were currently inhabiting towards the edge of civilization. 

A light had touched down north of here and so he went. In search, of her.

But he didn't go far when she came into view standing there hands on her hips smiling. He couldn't help but smile back.

"I told you to stay away, it's for your own good." He said instead trying to ignore the way his heart leapt into his throat.

"Dilandau?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "Shut up."

She leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately tacking him to the ground with her where they rolled and wrestled for top spot.

"Just accept it, you can't get rid of me for long. I'm supposed to be here. Right here." She placed a hand on his chest and shrugged, "It's where I fit."

* * *


End file.
